Stella the love story of Steve Rogers and Bella Swan
by mizzsmilez529
Summary: This story takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and charlie makes her move in with her uncle Tony in Stark tower in New York. The last thing Bella expects to happen is to fall in love all over again and with an Avenger no less.
1. Chapter 1

Stella

_This story takes place after Edward left Bella at the beginning of Twilight New Moon she moves to New York to live with her Uncle Tony Stark. I don't own Twilight or the Avengers this is completely my own story and completely fiction. Also this is my very first fanfiction story and its also a crossover so please leave comments positive negative just let me know how I am doing and what you would like to see happen in this story._

Chapter 1

I can't believe it's been five months since Edward and his family left Forks, left me. For four months I was in denial and it was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. It also didn't help that it always rain in Forks so that didn't help to lift my mood. Then one day it was like I finally woke up from that awful dream. I still won't listen to the radio or watch TV, I hate reading and I used to love reading all the time. I thought that my father Charlie wouldn't notice because I still did all of the cooking and cleaning but he noticed.

One evening while we were sitting down eating he had finally had enough.

"Bells you know I love you right?" said Charlie. "Yes dad so what's wrong?" I responded. " Honey its just that I have noticed a big change in you since the Cullen's left and I don't know what to do." Charlie said. "Dad it's nothing really I feeling a lot better and I'm in a better place to dad I promise." I said trying to convince Charlie as best as I could. He saw right through that and his next response floored me. "I know you have been trying but I'm still concerned and I've just decided that you need a change of senery and you we leave tomorrow evening at 9. I will be going with you to help you get settled at your Uncle Tony's he hasn't seen you since you were seven and he is so happy to have you come live with him and he will be at the airport waiting for us on his jet."

"Dad you can't be serious you are just going to kick me out like that." I said hoping that he would change his mind it. It didn't work. He said "Bella I don't know what else to do and I know that you miss him and its not healthy the way you've been since he left. This is not up for discussing my mind is mad up. You are living with your uncle weather you want to or not. You will have your own floor and its baciscally like you have your own apartment. Who wouldn't want to have their own apartment in New York City at 17?" It's not like I will technically live on my own I will still be living with uncle Tony and he probably have cameras everywhere on my floor and in Stark tower." " So Bells does that sound good to you?" Charlie asked. "Yea dad it sounds good although I really don't have a choice or say in the mater. So I guess this means that I am going to New York."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella come on we need to be leaving so we can get to the airport on time or we will miss our flight." "Um dad it's not like the plane can leave us or did you forget that the plane belongs to uncle Tony." Yea Bells I guess that I did forget that, but that still doesn't give an excuse when your uncle flew all this way. Don't forget if I find out that you are out there acting like them girls from those girls gone wild videos then expect me to be there within minutes understood." My dad said. "Dad girls gone wild are so yesterday and how do you know how they act?" "Um that is none of your business but just so you know once you are better and actually living life you will always have a place home. This is really for the best and I am going to really miss you Bells, I love you kid." "Dad why don't we just do this goodbye stuff when we get to New York did you forget you was coming with me?" "Oh that is true well let's go."

Later at the airport I see uncle Tony walk off the jet with his arms out wide I rush to give him a huge hug. "Wow" my uncle Tony says "look at how big and gorgeous you are. I can't believe it's been teen years Bells. You are so beautiful awe man I guess I will be fighting guys off left and right. Come on you guys we can really catch up on the plan and you know Pepper is already on the plan waiting she hates that we haven't seen you in so long and she couldn't wait another 4-6 hours Classic Pepper. So big brother what have you been making sure the people of forks stay dry I mean really of all the places you could have been a sheriff at you pick the wettest place in America. I guess it's a pretty easy job no bad guys who wants to commit a crime in the rain?" "Oh Tony always the comedian so what else have you been up to instead of flying all over the world in that terrible red suit." "Oh you mean other then actually saving the world and changing lives unlike you?"

This is how conversations between my dad and his brother usually are so I just tuned them out and got on a plane to see my uncle Tony's girlfriend Pepper Potts. "Isabella Swan oh my goodness look at how big and pretty you are. Oh I've missed so much in 10 years is entirely to long to see my favorite girl we cannot let that happen again you hear me?" "I know aunt Pep it really has been to long and we have a lot to catch up on." "So for one we have a lot of business to get down to such as; do you want to go to a public school, private school, or Tony or Bruce can homeschool you if you want. Clint is pretty smart but you would never get any work done because he is an absolute clown. Are there such things as clown teachers other then for clown school? Then next we need to go shopping for clothes and jewelry as well. Then we need to get you an interior decorator for your apartment. But before all of that when we land we will drop all of you things off on your floor and then we will let you meet the team and get to know everyone. Does that sound like a plan Bella?" "I guess that I don't really have a choice so yes that sounds good to me. I guess I might as well kick back and take a nap so I can have some energy."

"This is your Captain speaking buckle up everyone time for lift oft."

* * *

><p>Ok guys please don't forget to post a review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In New York its 2:00 am and we have just made it to Stark Tower. Now I see why New York is the city that never sleeps because we were sitting in traffic like it was 5pm instead of 2am. We catch the elevator to my floor and literally throw my bags and things in the couch in my own living room can you believe it is actually set up like an apartment I kind of thought everyone was kidding but I have a living room, kitchen, office, dining room, 3 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms and an amazing view of New York city. Wow can you say awesome. As we catch the elevator to go to the family floor basically this is the floor where everyone gets together to eat dinner together each night unless someone is on a mission or something. On this floor their is a huge living room, dining room and a kitchen that is a chef's dream and the living room is set up like a movie theater with huge plush chairs and a popcorn machine pretty much everything that is a movie theater.

"Uncle Tony are you sure anyone is even up it is kind of late shouldn't we just wait until later today to meet everyone?" "Bella are you kidding me everyone is up waiting to meet you. Let's head into the kitchen that is usually where we hang most of the time and beside Cap doesn't sleep something about being sleep for 70 years was enough sleep for him." As we walk into the kitchen I noticed that uncle Tony was right there were five pair of eyes staring at me. "Hey everyone this is my niece Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella or Bells. Bella this is Natasha aka Black Widow in my opinion when I first learned her secret identity I thought her name meant that she dated a lot of rich widows but that was not the case." "Wow Tony that joke never gets old. Hi Bella you can call me Nat, Tash or, Tasha and it's very nice meeting you. I hope that we will become great friends plus I can kick your uncles ass whenever you need me to."I could see that me and Nat was going to get along just fine.

"Ok Bells we let her think that but onto the next one this guy beside Tasha is Clint aka Hawkeye he can pretty much hit any target you point out to him." "Bella it is so nice to meet you and since you are way pretty then any woman I've ever seen feel free to call me any name you decide to call me." "Ok bird boy it is so nice to meet you." Everyone in the room thought that was funny and Clint went from smiling to frowning very quickly. "Let me be a little more clearer you can can me anything but bird boy." "I knew you would fit in just fine Bells. Ok the guy beside Clint is Bruce aka The Hulk whatever you do just don't piss him off and I am pretty sure everything we go smoothly." "Hi Bella its nice to meet you. I understand that if you decide to be home schooled Tony and I will be your teachers so basically I would be your teacher cause Tony doesn't like hard work. I'm just kidding but if you don't want to be home schooled and need a tutor then please feel free to come to me I don't mind at all." "Thanks Bruce that sounds like a great idea." "Bells the big guy beside Bruce is Thor aka the god of thunder he is also talks very loud so try not to sit to close to him. Bruce and Steve are about the only two people that can sit beside him without it bothering them." "Come on Tony I am not that loud" said Thor in a very loud voice you would think we were in a stadium right under the intercom. "Its so nice to meet you Miss Bella I can see that you will be like a baby sister to me you are already so very tiny. If you need anything just let me know." "Thank you so much Thor and it is very nice to meet you as well." By this time I had covered my ears.

"Alright Bells the guy on the other side of Thor is the guy i was telling you about the old man remember this here is Steve aka Captain America he is the leader of the team." I looked at Steve and my heart literally skipped a beat as I looked in the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes on a man that I have seen in my entire life and he had blond hair and he was sexy as sin. Steve stood up and walked to me reached for my hand and kissed my hand I can't believe he is a true gentleman I didn't know they still existed. "It is so very nice to meet you ma'am please call me Steve." I think Tony picked up on the electricity flowing through the two of us because Steve have yet to let my hand go and we were just staring at each other. "Cap if you don't let my niece go and stop staring I will cut you eyes out got it." "Oh sorry about that ma'am that was so rude of me." "It's ok and please just call me Bella or Bells either one will do." Is it ok to call you Isabella I have a thing about calling people their nicknames and besides Isabella is such a beautiful name." "Ok Isabella is fine with me but you are probably the only one that will be able to get away with calling me Isabella."

I think this was starting to really upset my uncle because he was about to say something but then Pepper decided to step in and introduce my dad. I noticed that my dad had the biggest grin on his face and I wondered what that was about.

* * *

><p>Ok so what do you guys think of the chemistry between Bella and Steve please feel free to post a review and follow me and my story I would love to know what you guys think. I will do my best to post as often as I can but I am a mom of 4 so if I can post at least once or twice a week then I think that would be amazing. Don't forget to let me know if there is something you would love to see happen in this story.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning around 7 Jarvis woke me up telling me breakfast would be served upstairs and asked would I like join everyone. Heck yes because I would love to see Steve again. When I got upstairs not everyone was there yet so we waited for uncle Tony and Bruce to arrive both of whom are working on some top secret project in the lab. When they arrived breakfast was served and when I first saw how much food was placed on the table I thought we were expecting 20 other guest and I asked as much but everyone said no that's the normal amount of food served. I was still a little confused until I saw Bruce, Thor and Steve fix their plates and by looking at Bruce and Steve you would think there is no way they can eat so much. Yeah Bruce might can when he is the Hulk but not as Bruce. Boy was I wrong they ate about 6 huge plates each and Thor at almost 11 plates. I am still trying to wrap my mind around it.

After breakfast Pepper and Tasha decided it was time to go shopping so I got dressed while they waited and then we were off. We shopped and ate and shopped and ate for almost the entire day. I was tired and then they told me tonight was family night. Family night for the Avengers consist of playing board games and charades and watching movies after we eat dinner everyone changes into their pajamas. I told them I might not make it through the credits let alone a full movie. Little did I know my dad and uncle Tony were at home plotting.

"So big brother let me get this straight you actually want to hook Bells up with the Cap? Are you out of your mind have you forgotten that she just got out of a relationship that's the whole reason she is here and you want to place her into another relationship. I know she is your daughter but she is my niece and I don't want her to get hurt. Not saying Cap will hurt her because he is actually a perfect gentleman and old fashioned. But we all live a dangerous life and if something bad were to happen to him I'm not sure she would come back from it. I can see just like you can that she really likes him though so if you really want to do this let's start planning. " "Tony just so you know I am worried about something pushing her over the edge but at the end of the day you didn't see what I saw and what she went though these past five months. Sure she tried to make it seem like everything was OK but it was like she died inside she wasn't talking barley eating not smiling or laughing. You know she has a smile that literally lights up an entire room and that almost killed me because I had no way of helping my daughter. So yes fixing her up with Steve is one of the risk I am willing to take because I know that he could bring life back into her and make her love again. So let's put our heads together and figure out what step 1 is to operation get Steve and Bella together how about we name it operation Stella?"

* * *

><p>So operation Stella is officially in effect. The next chapter will be focused on Bella's first family night with the Avengers and we will see how Charlie and Tony's plan come together. Remember to like and review please and be honest. Let me know what you would like to see. I know this pace for this chapter is a little slow but I really wanted to make sure I put that conversation between Charlie and Tony in there. Pretty soon I will be picking up the pace but 4 chapters with 6 hours is not bad at all yay me.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I just want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my story so far I really appreciate it, and if you guys would leave a quick review to let me know what you think. Or maybe there is some ideas that you have that you may like to see in this story please don't be shy I won't bite. Again thank you so much. Now we are back at Stark Tower and its family night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After me and the other ladies got back to home we only had time to clean up for dinner so after we finished we went upstairs and sat at the dinner table. Dinner was absolutely wonderful and it was enough food for a king his family and a small army as well. After we ate it was time to put on our PJ's and get ready for family night. Surprisingly everyone's PJ's matched their costume which was a little weird in a so that was what I would wear if I were 5 but I'm not one to judge.

Right now we are all sitting at the dining room table playing Monopoly and the one person you should never have as the bank teller is the one and only Clint. I have no idea what they were thinking making him the banker but after the 3rd game and Clint still had the most money with no properties or railroads and the board was literally filled to capacity with bought properties and houses and motels there is just no way he should have that much money. Well let's just say that the 3rd round was the final because Bruce got a little upset and almost smashed poor Clint. So we've decided to play charades. Charades turned out to be very interesting seeing as Thor decided to bring his hammer Mjolnir. Uncle Tony dared me to pick it up and it looked pretty heavy but I was pretty sure I could pick up a hammer I mean lets be honest anyone could right? Boy did I have another thing coming no one warned me that Thor was the only one that could carry it they just made it seem like it was just really heavy. Yeah right I wish it was just heavy I planted my feet firmly on the floor and bent my knees and grip and pulled. Let's just say I almost lost my arm and by this time everyone was in tears laughing at me so hard. Talk about embarrassing no words can explain my embarrassment and it didn't help that Steve's face was beat red. All I could do was just sit down but to add insult to injury on my way to my seat I fell. The good thing is that I was in a room full of super hero's so before I could hit the ground the one and only Captain America caught me. "Bella are you ok" he asked still holding me in his arms. "Yeah I'm fine thank you Steve." The room got very quiet watching us and for a second it was like no one was in the room until Clint with his big mouth ruined things when he "well I thought I was moving to fast I forgot that the ladies love the gentleman.""Cap when you finally decided to let my niece go please let me know so that we can get back to the game. If you haven't released her with 3 second I will shoot you."

With that said he released me but made sure I got to my seat without and more tripping. So by then it was Steve's turn as he picked a piece of paper out of the bowl I noticed how his entire body had not an ounce of fat he was all muscle and all man wow. I couldn't really focus on the game for checking him out so much. Remembering the feel of me in his arms I felt s protected and safe and a part of me felt so good and wonderful to know that I still have these emotions and feelings inside me but then deep down a part of me felt so wrong. Another part of me feels guilty for checking him out and liking the way I felt in his arms seeing as how I thought that Edward was my soulmate and we would be together until the end of time. I decided that I had had enough of family night and just went to my floor. I really needed to be alone to think and to try and figure things out.

Since I've been in New York I have started to heal in just a short amount of time. I'm scared that if I heal completely then I will forget about Edward and forget about his family. A part of me still loves him and them even thought it hurt me so bad to know they cared so little for me. I understand that they did it because they thought that it would be for the best. Another part of me hated them for making me love and care about them and for them to just leave without saying goodbye was so cruel. If you say you love someone you don't just cut them out of your life and not contact them at all its so wrong and mean to do someone like that. It's time that I start living and having fun with my life not saying that I will not miss them anymore, it's time to let them go like they let me go.

The second I decided this I hear the elevator ding on my floor and I look up from my seat and see Steve walking towards me.

* * *

><p>So tell me what do you guys think. I promise not to leave you waiting to long. It just felt like that was the perfect place to end this chapter I mean after all Bella decided to start living her life without thinking about the Cullen's all the time.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

In the last chapter Bella has decided to move on without letting the pain from the Cullen's leaving hang over head. She wants to move on with her life I mean its been more then 4 months. Please remember to read and review and enjoy. I will add the last sentence from chapter 5 in here.

_I do not own Twilight or the Avengers I just love both stories. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The second I decided this I hear the elevator ding on my floor and I look up from my seat and see Steve walking towards me.

"Hey Isabella, I just wanted to see if you are ok. I mean you left pretty quickly and I didn't know if I did something to upset you." I shook my head "no Steve you didn't do anything it was just something was on my mind and it was bothering me a little bit and I am fine." "Are you sure because you had this look in your eyes like your world had ended and I was really worried but are you sure you're ok?" "Yeah I really am ok. I just needed to think about some things and needed some time to myself but I am good now. I promise." "Ok I believe you. So do you want to go back upstairs the rest of the gang is waiting on us. Or we can hang out in here or go to the roof and look a get some fresh air and take in a beautiful view. So what would you like to do?" "Um how about we go to the roof that sounds like fun and if the view up there is anything like how it is from my window I'm sure it will be just what I need." "Ok you may need a jacket or blank its a little cool out tonight." I quickly grab the blanket thats on couch and we catch the elevator to go up to the roof.

I was not prepared for such a spectacular view of the city lights it was amazing. Steve took my hand and pulled me further toward the middle of the roof and the view just kept getting better and better. I've never seen anything so beautiful. Everything was so perfect in that moment that I didn't want to leave and Steve still had my hand in his and I wasn't about to pull away. We sat down and just sat there and talked about everything and about nothing. Then out of nowhere he asked the one question that I was hoping he would never ask me. "What made you want to come live with your uncle who lives on the other side of the country?" For a second I thought about lying but at the end of the day I really like Steve and I don't want to lie to him but I know I can't tell him everything. "To be honest I didn't want to come. My dad made me come its really a long story." "Well lucky for you we have nothing but time and I promise to listen no judgements and I will even wait until you are finished before I ask any questions. Does that sound fair?""Yes that sounds fair. I met this guy same age as me his name was Edward. At first he didn't want to be my friend but then he changed his mind. We became friends and shortly after boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess you could say we fell in love too fast to be teenagers I guess. We had been together almost a year and on my birthday we kind of had this misunderstanding a we didn't talk for a few days and he came by to see me to tell me that him and his family were moving. Me being young dumb and head over heels in love wanted to go with him and his family. He pretty much told me in no uncertain terms that he didn't love me like that and that he was moving on and I should do the same. I had gotten real close to his sister brother and mom and he told me that it would be a clean break that he would make sure no one from his family would ever contact me again."

"For 4 months I didn't eat much barley slept didn't watch TV, read, or listen to the radio. I still cooked and cleaned and went to work and and still made good grades. I had these awful nightmares where I would wake up screaming I guess that's why I was barely sleeping. It was like when he left all of the happiness in me died and since I still cooked and cleaned and made good grades I didn't think my dad would noticed but he did. But around that 5th month it was like I woke up still doing the same but doing better you understand? Finally my dad was through and had enough and told me that Edward and his family wasn't coming back and that I needed to let them go and the best way to do that was I guess by moving with uncle Tony. So that's it that's everything. Now that I've said it out loud I feel so stupid because if you truly love someone you would always stay in touch. Right?"

"Wow Isabella I can't believe that someone who says they love you would hurt you that way that was heartless and cruel on his part. Who does that he is a complete ass forgive my language please but he shouldn't have done you like that. And his family how could they do that to you if they really cared about you? I don't know why they would be that way but you have a new family now and we all care a great deal for you and we would never hurt you the way that they hurt you. You have to believe that and know that because Tony would not let us do that to you. You have a new sister and 3 new brothers. I didn't count myself as your brother because I like you in a way that if a brother like his sister that way there would be a special place in Hell for."

"I know that this is probably the wrong time to bring this up but Isabella I would love it if you would think about giving me a chance and I know that we just met but there is something about you that I really like we can take it however slow you want to go and take your time giving me an answer but please say you will think about it that's all I ask. I just want a chance to show you that not all guys are the same and that I really do like you." Before I could respond his phone goes off. "Do you mind if I answer this is Director Fury calling." I nod my head yes and he answers he wasn't on the phone but 10 seconds. "I'm really sorry Isabella but I have to suit up they have a jet on the way to take me, Tasha, and Clint on a mission. Give me your number and I will call you every chance I get and we can talk more when I get back if that is ok with you?" "Yes that sounds fine and maybe I will have an answer for you when you get back." "I really do hope so and I promise to come back. Let me walk you to your door."

We hop on the elevator and he walks me to my door like a perfect gentleman and gives me the softest sweetest kiss on my lips. Wow

* * *

><p>So tell me what do you guys think.<p>

_Will Captain America make it back to Bella like he said. Well I guess you will have to wait to find out._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys just wanted to let you all know that I really appreciate each and everyone of you for taking the time and reading my story. I hope you all are enjoying it and please review it and let me know what you think positive or negative I don't mind. A special thanks to Oricke for your review this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like it. Now this chapter may surprise you because it is not headed where you would think it is. I don't own Twilight or Avengers._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It's been two long weeks since Steve left to go on that mission. Sure I've missed him but he calls me every chance he gets and he makes me feel special each time we talk. He asked Jarvis to let him know when I get up and showered and everything and once I am sitting at the table eating breakfast is when he calls. Uncle Tony has been surprisingly support of out blossoming relationship. I asked him what brought about the change of heart he said " right before Clint, Tasha and Steve left, Clint asked me would I be ok with you and going on a date." "In that moment I realized that Steve is much more mature then Clint and Steve is also the perfect gentleman meaning he would go no further then a kiss on the lips because he believes in waiting until marriage for the first time. So I would much rather you dat Steve or any other man on the planet then Clint because he is a player much worse then I was before Pepper." "Well thank you uncle Tony for the support it means a lot that you support us."

So for two weeks we have been video chatting and texting as much as possible whenever he can of course. After dinner with the rest of the Avengers I was video chatting with Steve and telling him that I had and answer for him. He told me to wait until we are face to face so we can talk before I give him my answer. I told him that that seemed reasonable enough and he was about to say something else when all of a sudden I saw an explosion in the background and immediate gun shots. The next thing I know I see another explosion and the screen goes blank. My heart just sinked and I did't know what else to do other then tell Jarvis to tell Tony I needed to see him right away. Three minutes later I hear the elevator and I look and not only does Tony come he has Thor and Bruce with along with I tall bald guy with a patch, and a short guy with the straightest cleanest suit I have every seen anyone wear. Tony introduce them as Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D and Phil Coluson, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

They were actually video chatting with Clint and Natasha when the same thing happened to them. Right now they don't know if everyone is ok let alone it anyone had survived. So basically we have to wait for at least 24 hours before they can dispatch some other agents to the location. I asked why wait because they need their help now. The response that I received was because if they are ok then we can't just send a rescue team until they have had time to get away safely. All I could do is wait thats all that any of us could do. It felt like my heart was breaking all over again I leaned on uncle Tony for strength and he told me everything would be ok. I just broke down because I couldn't lose someone that I have grown to care about so much. I couldn't go through that again and I refused so after I was done crying I got myself together and me and uncle Tony decided that we would give them 12 hours to contact someone and if they didn't then we would go ourselves to find the. Its been 11 hours and we just decided to leave now why wait another hour.

For safety reason Tony made me promise that I would not get off the jet once we landed. So here I am while Tony, Bruce and Thor are out looking for their missing team members. It's been 2 hours that I have been sitting and waiting on this jet and I haven't heard anything from any of the guys. I was starting to get worried. After that thought my phone dinged letting me know that I had a text message. **Bella its me Steve and I just wanted to let you know that your uncle has found me Tasha and Clint we are on our way to the jet know get ready to open it soon.** I was so happy that everyone was ok so I decided to put on a light coat of make-up like Pepper taught me and by then I hear a knock on the jet door. I was curious as too why Tony just didn't open it with his voice but I figured he wasn't thinking clearly being so worried about his friends. Once I open the door there are guns from all directions pointed at me telling me not to move and to put my hands up. Next thing I know here comes a man out of the shadows and his face is covered with some type of mask. He pulled a needle out of nowhere and stuck me in my neck with it. All I can do is hope Steve and the rest of the team get here and get here fast, but within seconds I black out.

* * *

><p><em>So not the type of ending to this chapter you were hoping for. Don't worry we find out what happens soon and how will Steve react when he notices Bella is missing. I guess you will have to keep reading to see. Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you think.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright guys let's be honest Bella should have known that Steve wasn't the one who sent the message to her because he call her Isabella. I promise nothing bad will happen to Bella or Steve I mean after all this is their love story right? Please read and review and enjoy. Also a heads up the person who took Bella is the last person you would __expect but you will understand why in this chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I finally come back to but I have no idea where I am or what time it is or how long I have been out. I try not to bring any attention to my kidnapper that I have finally woken back up. I look around and realize that I am back in Forks in the last place that I expect to be the Cullen house. I look into a pair of eyes I haven't seen in 6 months. Edward Cullen kidnapped me what in the hell is going on. I think its time I got some answers and I mean now. I sit up realizing I am not handcuffed or bound to a chair and there is a plate of steaming food sitting on a tray beside me on a bed in Edwards old bedroom. "Edward what am I doing here and why did you kidnap me?" "Bella I am so sorry for scaring you but I didn't think you would talk to me any other way. Bella, Alice had a vision of you happy and engaged. She also saw you happily married with 4 children all of who has blue eyes. The person you were married to was not me it was Steve Rogers. I know I let you go and told you to live your life but I was wrong and I shouldn't have. I don't want you to be with Steve I want you choose me. I know I hurt you and it may be impossible to forgive me but I am begging you Bella to give us another chance. Please." " Edward had you came back before I moved to New York then I would have gotten over everything and I would have been so happy that you wanted me back. But Edward you broke my heart, you broke me and Steve had been piecing the pieces of me back together again and I like him a lot. At first I felt guilty because I thought your was supposed to be my soul mate but you leaving was the best thing that could happen to me I see that now. Of course I forgive you because it's like I have my life back but I can't come back to you. You left me so you made your choice the moment you decided that you couldn't fight for me you are the one who quit not me so you don't have a right to kidnap me its time for me to leave and get back to my family. I know they won't quit on me like you and your family did. I did think I meant more to them then they thought I did so if they are here I don't want to see any of them. I forgive all of them but I just can't handle dealing with excuses as to why no one stayed in touch with me. Please get me on the next flight to New York because I know Steve and the rest of my family are worried and probably hours away from doing something really stupid and dangerous to get me back safe and sound." "Bella I will help you get back but just so you know I will not give up so easily. I gave up one time before and I refuse to make the same mistake twice. I will give you a few days to get settled back in there and then Captain America will have some serious competition to worry about."

I didn't bother trying to prove to Edward that he would lose because I gave him my heart once and I would not do it twice because if I did and the next challenge arrived in out relationship he would do what he think would be best for me and I know I wouldn't come back from another heartbreak from Edward Cullen again. They did have some clothes for me so I showered and changed and ate while I waited for info about flight arrangements. Edward came back a short while later and said that a jet would be waiting to take me back to New York as soon as I was finished dinner. He asked me did I want him or Emmett and Rose to drop me off. I decided for Em and Rose to take me. It's better this way Rose hates my guts and Emmett will make me laugh the entire trip to the airport so I felt comfortable with the fact that no one would try to convince me to pick Edward and besides I've missed Emmett so much he is like the big brother everyone wants. In the end Rose was so upset about the fact that I wanted them to drive me instead of someone else that she decided to let Emmett take me alone. I felt even more comfortable with the fact that it was just me and Em. As we walked out the house I told everyone bye even thought no one was insight I knew they could hear me and I appreciated the fact that they respected my wishes and I knew Emmett would have seen me whether I wanted to see him or not.

On the ride to the airport Emmett just wanted to know if I was really doing ok and he wanted to know if I was happy. I told him what life was like for me after they left and that even though I have know Steve for only a couple of weeks he made me happy and he has helped me to move on and I really want to move on. Emmett told me that even though they couldn't contact me without making Edward feel they chose me over him, that anytime he was in Alaska he would sneak to Forks just to check on me and to make sure I was safe. When he told me it really touched me to know that Em cares for me so much and he asked me was it ok to contact me from time to time because he is my brother whether I want him to be or not. I told him of course and I would really love that. He also said don't be surprised it one day I look up and see him in New York. I told him it was fine with me. As I walked into the airport he gave me the biggest hug ever and told me to call him if I ever need him and he would be there and he kissed me on my cheek and said "I love you sis be careful and if Captain America breaks your heart I will break him like I did Edward." Before I got a chance to ask him what he meant he was gone, but I knew I had a brother for life in a gentle giant.

I turn to board the jet not noticing that Edward had ran beside the car then entire time. My mind was elsewhere thinking about the people who were at home waiting on me and how I never got a chance to tell Steve yes.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you thought about this chapter and I promise that is not the last we will see of Emmett or any of the other Cullen's.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok so in the last chapter Bella was kidnapped by none other then Edward Cullen I know some of y'all are wondering why would he have guns pointed at her well the truth is all of those guns were fake and Edward knew Bella wouldn't be able to tell a real gun from a fake one. So don't worry we all know Edward would never hurt Bella and what was in the needle you ask is a completely harmless medicine just to make her go to sleep. _

_Ok so now in this chapter Bella returns home to New York her plane has just landed. Please read review and enjoy._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I was finally back home in New York and as I was stepping off of the jet I was surrounded by 3 black new model Audi's. Oh my God again please tell me this is not happening but before I could get to upset Steve stepped out of the backseat of the one that was directly in front of me. I didn't hesitate to run to him and he picked me up in crushing hug. He looked me over to make sure I was ok and before I could ask how did he know where I would be he said "some guy named Emmett called said he was your brother and that you were on a private jet back to New York and that you should be landed pretty soon." All I could do was thank Emmett if felt so good to know that he did that for me so that I wouldn't have to worry about finding a ride home. Steve has yet to let me go so I asked the one thing that was on my mind "where did you get all of these cars from?" He just chucked and said that they don't belong to him they belong to S.H.I.E.L.D. "Come on lets get you home because your uncle and father are nervous wrecks and I didn't tell them about the phone call in case I could trust Emmett because you never said you had any siblings." "Its a long story but what is Charlie doing here he went home last week?" "He did but Tony called him when you went missing. You do know that you have been missing for 3 days don't you?" "Really I thought I was gone for a little more then a day." "Let's not talk about that right now come on let's go."

As we climbed into the car I noticed that Phil and Natasha were in the front seat with Phil driving. "Hi guys" I said and they both told me hey and that they were happy I was ok. I told them I was happy to be back home. Steve had his arm around me the entire ride home and he was holding my right hand with his right hand and I must admit that it felt good to be held this way. Other then when I first got in the car the car ride was very quiet but I did notice the big smiles on Phil and Tasha's faces and I didn't think twice about it. We pulled up in front of Stark Tower and as we got out of the car Steve would not let my hand go so we walk in hand in hand. We caught the elevator up to the family floor and as we walked off I was caught up in huge hugs and Steve still had my hand. Thor almost squeezed the breath out of me but it still felt good to be home and with my family. Everyone was asking me where have I been and asking how did I get home and asking how I was doing. I couldn't keep up with who was asking what so I couldn't really answer. So I just asked if we could all go into the family room so we could all sit down and talk and I could tell them everything or as much as I could anyways. As everyone sat down I didn't know where to really start so I just started at the beginning.

I told everyone about the text I received from Steve and I told them what it said. Steve said that he lost his phone in the second explosion and that he didn't have time to really look for it because he had to check on the others. I told him that I should've know that it wasn't you because it said Bella instead of Isabella like all of the other ones. The other thing that I should've known better then to open the door but I was just so excited at the thought that everyone was ok, that I wasn't thinking straight. I told them that someone knocked on the door and I just opened it because I assumed it was the team. But when I stepped out it was a lot of guns pointed at me and that someone stepped from the shadows and I couldn't see a face and that the person stuck me with a needle and within seconds I blacked out. By this time everyone was angry and I noticed that Bruce was turning a little green and I tried to calm him down and he started to turn his normal skin tone, as for the rest of the team they were all standing and pacing all except my dad who was getting angrier by the second. I asked them if they wanted me to finish and they all said yes. So I told them how when I finally came to I noticed that I was tied to a chair or anything but on a bed in a room with green walls. I decided to leave out the fact that I was at the Cullen's house in Forks and since I knew they had other homes all over the world I mad it seem like we were somewhere close to the beach. I told them that when I looked up I looked into the eyes of Edward. By that time my dad jumped up and was about to leave I'm guessing to try and hunt Edward down and rip him apart. Tony stopped him and told him to let me finish. So I told them how he was begging me to take him back and to give him another chance and that I told him no and how I was interested in someone else. I told them that he said he wasn't going to give up. I told them I asked for him to make arrangements to get back home because I know my family was worried about me. He made the arrangements and his brother drove me to the airport and asked me could he keep in touch with him and that I told Emmett that was fine because he had always been a big brother to me. I told them that I got on a jet and thats how I am back home.

Well when I was finished lets just say that everyone was pissed and going off and talking about how when they get their hands on Edward all the things they were going to do to him to make him forget all about me. Pepper finally got everyone to calm down some and made them understand that the decision should be mine on how I wanted to handle the situation. They all turned to me but it was Charlie that finally asked me did I want to press charges when I told him no he started yelling at me that it would be the biggest mistake of my life if I didn't. When Tony got my dad calmed down to let me explain I told my dad the reason I don't want to press charges is because if I did then Edward would be in my life that much more longer then what I wanted. I told them that I didn't want to have to deal with a trail and the possibility that he would be found not guilty if it went to court. Pepper understood completely because like she said Edward didn't hold me for ransom and he even made arrangements for me to get back home the moment I said I wanted to go home. My dad didn't like it but he said if Edward tried it again he wouldn't have to worry about me not pressing charges because he would kill Edward himself. I thanked him and everyone else and I asked Steve could me and him go somewhere and talk in private. He told me the roof was pretty in the daytime as well so we headed to the roof.

We sat down in the middle and had a talk that I knew would change my life forever especially if the vision that Edward said Alice had of me and Steve was any indication.

* * *

><p><em>So you guys what did you think of this chapter with Bella finally home. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this story or let me know what you would like to see happen in this story. Thank you to everyone that has been reading my story as well. <em>

_In the next chapter we see what Bella and Steve talk about and maybe we will get to see them on their first date._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to everyone that has been reading my story and please keep reading and review let me know what you think. In the last chapter Bella came back home and explained to the team where she was. At the end her and Steve went to the roof to finally have that talk that we've all been waiting for. We might get a chance to see their first date as well._

_Thank you to LunaEclipse94 for liking my story and reviewing. This chapter is for you._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers I just love their stories. I also don't have time to check the spelling and grammar so if their is something you notice please ignore it. Sit back and Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Me and Steve was sitting on the roof and I must admit the view was just as nice as it was a night time. I looked to Steve and said "I just want to be clear about some things before I give you my answer and I also want a better understanding of a few things as well." He looked at me and smiled and said "ok and I have a few questions but you first." I think I know some of the questions that he wanted to ask me so I think I should let him ask them. "How about you go first because I have an idea of what you want to ask me." He nodded and ask "Do you still love this Edward guy?" "No" I said and he nodded and asked " what about his family I understand that you forgive all of them but will you just keep in touch with Emmett or all of them because by keeping in touch with them I'm sure they will talk about him. Will you be ok hearing about him especially if he ends up moving on to someone else. "Like I said I don't love him anymore because he hurt me real bad when he left and, I have forgiven all of his family I understand that when we broke up he didn't want them talking to me because he knew I would ask about him and it would be that much harder for me to move on like he wanted. It's much easier to talk to and Emmett because he is like the big brother that I always wanted and I found out that even though he didn't call me he called friends to check on me to see how I was doing. Do you think you would have a problem if I was talking to him if we were dating?" "No I wouldn't because I had always wanted a little sister and I have that with Tasha. So what questions did you have for me" How often do you go away on mission?" "Not as often as you may think because they are 6 of us so it really depends on what type of skills they need on that specific team. It's very rare that they need all of us for one mission but I never go on a mission alone. Most times when I go on a mission I usually have either Clint or Tasha but most time its always the three of us. Anything else you want to know?" "Yes, what keeps you safe during those mission because I know my uncle has his suit, Bruce can heal almost instantly when he is the Hulk. I know Thor is almost invulnerable, and that Natasha is an olympic-level gymnast so she can pretty much dodge bullets, and I also know that Clint perfect when hitting a target and his was an acrobat as well if I'm not mistaken. All I really know about you is that you carry a shield, and that you are pretty strong." "Well I am also like Natasha now don't laugh but I am an olympic-level gymnast and martial artist, and I am also resistant to diseases and fatigue I guess the fact that I have a super fast metabolism helps with that." Is that all the questions you have for me?" "Just one more, will you promise me that anytime you go on a mission that you will always stay as safe as you possibly can and try not to put yourself in unnecessary danger? I'm not asking you to stop protecting people because I know that's what makes you Captain America, I just want you to be careful." "If I say yes does that mean me and you can become an item?" I nodded my head. "Well yes I promise to be as careful and as safe as I possibly can. Does that make you happy Miss Swan?" "Yes that makes me very happy Mr. Rogers." "So do we go and tell everyone that we are official?" "Yes."

We left the roof and hopped on the elevator to tell our family that we have decided to date each other. When we got to the family floor everyone was just sitting around doing their own things. Steve asked if we could talk to them for a minute so everyone turned their attention to us. "We just wanted to let you guys know that we have decided to start dating we just want to take things slow and not rush into anything." Everyone looked at us and smiled and leave it to uncle Tony to say "Steve everything you do to her I will do to you so you better not hurt her." Steve looked at Tony and said " I don't know if I should be scared or weirded out so basically you mean if I kiss her you will kiss me?" Everyone in the room burst into laughter at the look on my uncle's face. "Uh what I meant to say I will only hurt you worse if you hurt her duh." After a few minutes of talking to everyone Steve asked me out on a date but he warned me that the press likes to follow him around when they spot him, I told him that was ok but he wanted to wear a baseball cap while we were out. I asked what time and he said lets meet back here at 6. I looked at the clock and noticed that is was 4:45 and decide to ask Pepper and Tasha for their help. So we left to go to my apartment to so I could start getting ready. I showered and put on a pair of my black skinny jeans and a hot pink crop top that had **Flawless **on it, and it just showed my belly button. We decided to put on some pink and gold strap scandals and some gold hoop earrings along with some gold bangles. Pepper did my hair and Tasha did my make-up. Pepper curled my hair and just let it hang, and Tasha, put a light coat of make-up on me and the end result made me look a few years old and I was stunning if I do say so myself. We all hopped on to the elevator and went up to the family room and all the guys were waiting and all of their mouths dropped open, and I had the satisfaction of watching Steve look very shocked and pleased with how I looked. Steve had on some jeans with a black button down shirt and a black baseball cap.

Steve walked up to me and kissed my hand and said "Isabella you look absolutely stunning." "Thank you" I told him, "So where are we headed?" "I will give you a hint I hope you aren't afraid of heights" is all he would tell me. I don't know if I should be scared or just go with it. So I decided hey it won't hurt to try something new so I just nodded my head in consent. Everyone told us to have fun and my dad told Steve to have me back at a reasonable time. It shocked me because I always had a curfew of when I needed to be home from when I was dating Edward. We told everyone bye and left. We caught a subway to Brooklyn, we found a nice spot on the train to sit down. He held my hand and just asked me what it was like when I was younger and asked what my mom is like. Halfway into to train ride and elderly couple got onto the train so we gave them our seats and we decided to just stand we kept talking but by this time I asked him what life was like 70 years ago. He told me that it was way different then it is now and that it was rare to see a woman work in that time. Almost all of the women stayed home and the men worked. He said he was very surprised to see that now women work and its a normal thing. I was happy to hear that he likes that women are equal to men and that women feel comfortable to work. When the train stopped we walked a few blocks and I looked to see that we were at Coney Island. I haven't been here since the last time I went with Pepper and uncle Tony. He looked at me and noticed I had a huge smile on my face he said "Tony said you use to love to come here when you were younger so I thought that maybe you would be okay with coming with me instead of Tony and Pepper. So where would you like to eat?" "Nathan's Famous I love their hotdogs!" "Wow I think I'm in love because its like you read my mind I love their hotdogs to they make the best hotdogs ever."

I was so excited to get a Nathan hotdog we got to the counter I ordered chili cheese dog with an order of bacon ranch fries and a old fashion lemonade. Steve on the other hand got 10 chili cheese dogs and 2 orders of bacon ranch fries and a large lemonade. The look on the guy at the counters face when Steve ordered was hilarious. I found seats while we waited. Pretty soon our order was ready Steve got our food while I got the ketchup and mustard. In the amount of time that it took me to eat Steve was almost nearly finished, once we were done we walked hand and hand down the boardwalk so that I wouldn't get sick when we got on the rides. After our walk we did the bumper cars and rode the ferris wheel and other fun rides. After we were finished with the rides we walked around and played a few of the games at the different booths where Steve won me a few stuffed animals one that was huge. The night was pretty perfect until the paparazzi spotted Steve and started taking pictures cameras were flashing and nearly blinded me. Steve took the stuffed animals from me and told me to get on the other side of him and he was able to cover me pretty well so they couldn't get to many pictures of me. By this time a lot more paparazzi came and they were asking him a lot of questions like; who was his date, and how long, we've been together you know the usual. So we decided to cut our date short and Steve told me that we would just take a cab back home instead of taking the subway because he said they would follow us onto the subway. He let me into the cab first and then he hopped in he asked me was I ok and I told him that I was fine. "I'm sorry about that Isabella I was hoping this would be one of the days that they didn't notice me." "Steve its ok really I understand that you are a public figure and they are going to want to know more about your life. Thank you for a perfect first date it truly was the best date ever." "I was hoping when we got back home you would like to join me on the roof again the last time was cut short." "Ok that sounds like fun but I would like to change clothes first." We got home and Steve walked me to my door and gave me a kiss and said he would be back in about 15 minutes.

I couldn't help but think this guy is perfect.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think a pretty good first date I would say until the paparazzi came and ruined it huh, but Steve made it totally worth it right. So please tell me what you guys thought about the date. I hope you enjoyed it. Until the next time.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to BeckaR for your review and thank you to everyone that has been reading and following this story. In the last chapter Steve took Bella on a date to Coney Island and it was the perfect date until the paparazzi came and the date got cut short. Steve made up for it by taking Bella up to the roof. Let's see how Bella will handle being in the spotlight. I know back in the first chapter that I said Bella was 17 I'm sorry but she is 18._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers._

_Please don't forget to read and review. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

I woke up the next morning and showered and put some jeans and tank top and put my hair into a high pony tail. I went to the family floor to eat something for breakfast. As I walked in I noticed that everyone was staring at me and then I noticed that Bruce tried to hide the paper behind him. I asked everyone what was going on did I have something on my face and they said no. So by now I was getting a little nervous I looked at them and said someone needed to tell me what is going on before I lose my mind. Finally I noticed that Steve wasn't at the table and asked everyone did he have to leave to go on a mission and they said no that he was in the gym working out. Finally Tony decided to just take the paper from behind Bruce and reached it to me. I looked and right there on the front page was pictures of me and Steve the one in the center of the page was of me and Steve walking down the boardwalk hand in hand. The others were of us playing the different games at the booth and me holding all of the stuffed animals that Steve had won me. I noticed the last one was of me and Steve getting into the cab to come home. The caption on the front page was **Captain America on a Date with Unnamed Beauty Could this be America's next Power Couple! **I looked at everyone shocked and told them that we didn't know the paparazzi was there until they came out of nowhere snapping pictures of us. My uncle Tony said "it's ok Bells I know how they do but, now we have to release a statement so they don't try to come up with their own stories because if they do come up with their own stories you could be painted as a gold digging tramp before the day is over with. We will let Pepper handle the statement and then you and Steve will have to been seen around the town together often and whenever you are approached by the paparazzi you will need to stop and smile and answer a minimal of 3 questions and after that you go back to doing whatever it is y'all were doing. Do you think that you can handle that because there will be times they will make up something anyways because the public loves a juicy story. So before you go any further you need to make sure you really want to be with Steve and if you can handle everything you two will face." "Ok well let me talk to Steve first and see what he wants to do first and then I will get back to you in about 15 minutes." I left and caught the elevator to get to the gym.**  
><strong>

As I got off the elevator I looked around and the sight the was before me was one of the sexiest sights ever I saw Steve bench pressing a lot of weights, and let's just say there was a few things I could see us doing on the bench. I called his name and he look up at me and smiled and said "good morning." I told him good morning as well and asked if there was somewhere we could talk. He got up and took my hand and we walked to the elevator and we went to roof and I was starting to think of the roof as our place. We sat down in the center of the roof and he asked me was this talk about the morning paper and I told him yes. "Isabella I just want you to know that I will understand if you decide not to take our relationship any further because the press can be nerve wrecking but, that's not what I want. I also don't want you to try just to prove something, it will be a challenge either way but if you decide you want to keep trying I will do everything to keep you safe whenever we are in public and if you don't want to talk to them you don't have to." "Thank you and I was just wanting to tell you that the press will not stop me from having feeling for you. My only concern is that they will make it seem like you should be with a model or something. I'm no model but I am a me and I am happy with the person I am and the person I know I can be and if you can accept me baggage and all then who are the press to rain on our parade." "I think I can handle that just fine so should we go tell Tony and Pepper to make the statement then Isabella?" I nodded my head yes and we went to talk to Pepper, she was happy that we decided to not let the press win. "Ok" Pepper said, "I will handle everything from here then. Steve looked to me and asked "so where should we lead the paparazzi today?" "How about we go to the Statue of Liberty." "Ok sounds fine to me, let's leave at 11 and we should get there around 11:30 and we can grab lunch at Crown Cafe or Ellis Cafe you can choose." "Ok that sounds like fun. I should go get ready." "Ok, do you have any objections to riding on a motorcycle?" "I don't but you might want to talk to my dad first because he likes to call them two wheeled death machines. How about I dress to ride just in case he says yes though." "Ok I will go talk to Charlie and I will see you in a little while."

Since Tasha and Clint were out I asked Pepper for help in deciding on a outfit and a hairstyle that I wouldn't have to worry about helmet hair. Pepper told me "it's important that you remember that you can never again go out in public in just sweatpants and a tee shirt because the press will always see you and they will always have something to say about your hair and outfits and accessories." I told her ok and then we finally decided on some white denim shorts and an ice blue spaghetti strap shirt with my ice blue ballet flats. For my jewelry we decided on my ice blue butterfly hair clip and my earrings and bracelet to match. We kept my hair simple we left it down with curls all over. Pepper did my make-up and while she was doing that she was expelling to me about the press release that she did a little while ago and that when we leave she will leak that Steve and I are going to the Statue of Liberty, and that I should be myself and that America will fall in love with me. I told her I didn't want America to fall in love with me but at least I can be myself. She told me that she had already told the press that I am Tony's niece that has moved from Washington to come live with him and that me and Steve have been dating for a few weeks. She also told me to be as honest as I can and to try and smile and after I answer a few of the presses questions to try and ignore them and if I start to get agitated to squeeze Steve's hand and he would get me out of there as soon as possible. I asked her how would Steve know that if she hasn't told him, she told me that she tells everyone on the team that when they start dating that its like a code that everyone on the team uses. They are always prepared and she told me that we would have S.H.I.E.L.D security agents with us as well but they would not be in the usual uniform that they would blend in with the tourist as much as possible, and that Steve may also be asked for autographs and photos as well. Finally she was finished and it was 10:45 so we went upstairs to the family floor and Steve hadn't made it upstairs yet so I talked to my dad and uncle Tony for a few minutes while I waited. My dad told me to be careful on Steve's motorcycle and to make sure I held on tight. Before I could ask him since when did he think it was ok to get on motorcycles Steve walked in with a helmet in his hand for me and asked was I ready. I nodded yes I guess I am as ready as I will ever be.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><em>I know you guys would like to know what happens on the date, you won't have to wait to long I will hopefully have chapter 12 up within an hour or so. I am so proud of myself I've been getting chapters up with no problem but don't get used to it <em>_because some days I get so busy I have no time to get anything done._

_Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the next chapter we see Bella and Steve's date with the press following them around._


	12. Chapter 12

_In the last chapter we see how Bella learned how to handle the press so in this chapter we will see how she deals with them following her and Steve around on their 2nd date. In this chapter we see more of Bella's clumsiness return. It's going to be good I promise._

_Please read and review also enjoy. _

_I don't own the Avengers or Twilight. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

When we got to the bottom floor and looked outside of Stark Tower the press was already waiting for us Steve grabbed my hand and I took a deep breathe and though here goes nothing. When we stepped outside we were bombarded with questions and they were snapping pictures left and right we stopped for a minute and they asked me how old I was I said 18 and one reporter asked where did I get my good looks from and I just smiled and said both of my beautiful parents, another reporter asked how did I feel to be dating Captain America I just said "like the luckiest girls in the world." After that Steve said "ok guys that's enough questions for now, or I will be holding you all responsible for making me late for our special day planned." They laughed and we walked to Steve's bike and he made sure my helmet was on right and after that we left. While we rode he told me that I handle the press pretty well and that he was proud of me. We got to Battery Park with a enough time to catch the ferry to Liberty Island. We decided to eat at one of the many concession stands, I got chill cheese nacho's and a pepsi. I don't think I will ever get used to how much Steve eats because he 10 hotdogs again and 2 chili cheese firs with a large sprite. Luckily they gave us a 3 bags to carry everything in, I carried the drinks while Steve carried the bags we found a bench and sat down to eat. Of course the press started to take pictures of us eating I mean goodness can't we eat without it turning into a ringside circus. Halfway through lunch a few kids came up to us and asked Steve for his autograph. He put his food to the side and signed and one of the little boys looked at me and back to Steve and tried to whisper but he was still pretty loud when he said that he thought I was pretty. I smiled and Steve smiled and said yeah I think so to. The press just loved that and walked to the kid's parents and asked could they put that in the next days paper. When we finally finished lunch we walked around for a little while talking and the press of course following.

We decided to climb the statue and half-way up the statue leave it to me to fall going up the stairs. Of course I was in a lot of pain and I couldn't put any weight on it. I thought that I had a pretty bad sprain and my ankle started swelling almost instantly. The upside to having a super strong boyfriend is he carried me the rest of the way to the top of the crown. I told him he didn't have to carry me but he would not listen to me. The view from the top was stunning. I took out of my phone and snapped tons of pictures some of the view and others of me and Steve who held me the entire time I asked was his arms tired and he said "no I don't get tired remember." I looked and said " well how could I forget something like that." We decided that we was ready to go so he carried me down the stairs when we got to the bottom the press of course wanted to know what happened and I smiled and said "I just wanted to be in Steve's arms so I faked a fall and he came to my rescue. My hero." They laughed and saw my ankle and surprisingly they all said they hoped my ankle would get better soon. I realized that the press is not so bad after all. I told them thank you and we caught the ferry back to Battery park and when we walked to Steve's bike one of the agents that I noticed was close by us the entire time while we were at Liberty Island was waiting by his bike to see if I needed medical attention. I said when we get home all I needed was some ice and I would be fine he said ok. So Steve passed me to the agent so he could get on the bike first and after he was on they both helped me on and I realized I couldn't put any weight down to keep my feet up off the ground, so instead Steve climbed off and the agent gave him a set of car keys. He carried me to a black Audi of course and Steve drove us home the entire ride home asking should he take me to a doctor. I told him no I was fine.

When we got home he carried me up to the family floor to have uncle Tony look at my ankle. Tony looked at me and said "Bells I thought you had grown out of falling over air." He looked at my ankle and tried to move it and I yelled and he said it wasn't sprained but broken. Who falls walking up the stairs and breaks their ankle leave it to me Isabella Swan that's who. My dad went with Steve and I to the ER to have it set and place in a cast, luckily we were in and out maybe its because Steve was with us, who knows but they gave me crutches and I knew I would fall flat on my face if I even tried using them so I hopped out of the ER. Maybe I looked very funny or something because Charlie and Steve burst out laughing and Steve carried me to the car. Steve asked why I didn't use the crutches and before I could say anything my dad said "well it could be from that time last year when she fell out of the window in Phoenix that anytime she tried using them she would fall every time." Steve looked shocked and asked "you really fell out of a window" the look I gave my dad was murderous and he couldn't stop laughing. So instead of answering I turned on the radio and cut it up pretty loud. That made the both of them laugh even more. When we got home Steve walked around the car and lifted me out of my seat and carried me to the family floor because it was almost time for dinner and it was family night. He sat me on one of the sofas and helped me to put my foot up. He told me that he would be right back and when he came back he had my dinner on a tray with my drink and pain meds. He left again and he came back with his food and the rest of my family came so that we could all eat dinner together. After we ate I took my pain meds because by this time my leg was throbbing and once I was done Steve carried down to my apartment following behind him was Pepper and Tasha to help get me into my night clothes. Once they were finished Pepper told Jarvis to let one of the guys know that I was dressed and ready to go back upstairs. Clint came and picked me up and he laughed at me the entire ride up to elevator because he thought it was funny that I fell walking up steps. He sat me on the sofa that I was on earlier a few minutes later Steve walked in and sat beside me. Halfway through the movie I fell asleep and all I remember after that was Steve laying me in my bed and pulling the covers up on me before he kissed me on the lips and left.

When I woke up all I could think was I hope today is better then yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked this chapter and trust me you can fall while walking up stairs I should know I've done it before. <em>

_Please don't forget to let me know what you thought and let me know if you __like this story._


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to alice879 and dolphinmama06 for your reviews and thank you to everyone who has been reading and following my story I hope you are enjoying it. In the last chapter we saw just how clumsy Bella can be. On the other hand we saw just how true a gentleman Steve is. In this chapter we see how protective the team is when it comes down to Bella. When the Cullen's come to New York and Edward and Steve come face to face for the first time. _

_Please read and review and let me know if there is something you would like to see. Enjoy_

_I don't own the Avengers or Twilight._

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Today was the first day to has rained since I've been in New York and I must admit that I haven't missed the rain at all. Bruce came to my apartment to carry me upstairs after Pepper and Tasha helped me shower and get into a fitted green maxi dress. Bruce was careful to try and not hurt my leg when he picked me up and he told me that my dad was leaving as soon as he eats breakfast and he wanted to wait on me before he ate breakfast. By this time we were upstairs and I told Bruce that I could eat in the dinning room with everyone else so he carried me in there and sat me at the table and pulled another chair for me to put my leg up on and he left and said he would be back in a few. I noticed that no one was in the dinning room yet and any other time I am usually the last one to come to breakfast. My dad walked in and said "Bells you know I hate that I'm leaving you right now especially with a broken ankle but I know you are in good hands here with your Uncle Tony and the team and I know Steve will take good care of you as well. Bella I see that you are really starting to like him and I just wanted to tell you that it is ok to move on and love again so don't fight whatever feelings you have for him because you never know he could be the one for you kid. Just promise me that if y'all start to get to a place in your relationship if y'all start to get involved physically then please use protection because I am to young to be a grandpa. I mean can you imagine me a grandfather rocking a baby on my knee before I've lived out the rest of my bachelor days. I'm just kidding Bella but just promise me y'all will be safe and use protection." "Dad I promise but I don't think you will have to worry about that for a while and I don't think I will have sex before I am married anyways. Just so you know I am still a virgin." I think that this pleased my dad because he had a big smile on his face after I told him that. Not to much longer the rest of the team came in and we all ate breakfast. Steve carried me into the living room after we were finished and my dad came and gave me a hug and told me "to be careful and try not to fall on anything else." I told him "that I would do my best but I wasn't making any problems." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and told the team to take care of me and with that he was gone.

Since none of the team had anything to do they decided to try out a few battle plans and I wanted to watch I thought this should be good since I've never seen any of them in action. I sat and talked to Bruce about some of my school work since I decided to get home schooled and since everyone else had to change he was the only one that didn't have to change of course. He asked was I sure I wanted to see them in action and he said "Bella I become a different person when I'm like that I can remember bits and pieces but not everything. I want hurt you but I just don't want you to look at me differently or be scared of me. Do you understand what I am saying?" I told him that it would be fine and I had no fear that he would hurt me, lets be honest I've seen worse. So Steve came back and told us the rest of the team were already heading downstairs so we went to the basement a part of the building that I didn't even know existed and it was a huge open space and I later learned that uncle Tony had created it to resemble any type of battle zone that they wanted to try out. Steve sat me on a bench that was in the corner out of the way and I must admit it was nice to see him in his suit in person. It was nice watching them in action I must admit it was different seeing them in their zone. Clint was an ace at hitting targets with his arrows, he didn't have to focus on his target he could glance and hit it with no problem. Tasha I must admit was great at handling a gun and she was jumping and ducking and swinging from place to place. Bruce was able to tear things apart and I must admit he was very different from the calm scientist that I usually worked with. It was weird watching uncle Tony fly all over the place and watch bright bolts of light shoot out of his chest. I couldn't help but laugh at Thor because he was having so much fun with his hammer and I don't know where the lighting was coming from but he was electrocuting things left and right and laughing the entire time. However watching Steve was completely different from watching Thor because he mind was in a whole different place from everyone else's he is what true leaders are made of he was directing everyone and telling them where to go and his shield came in handy it was amazing how Tasha could come out of nowhere and he would have his shield ready and she would use the shield as a trampoline and sometimes he would use it to block different attacks. I loved watching them work together and I knew now that on Steve's next mission I wouldn't have to be as worried about him as I was the last time. After about 2 hours of watching them change Jarvis came over the speakers and everything disappeared and he said that I had visitors upstairs in the family room so Steve picked me up and I noticed that everyone decided to come and by this time Bruce was back to his normal self. When we got upstairs I was shocked to see all of the Cullen's looking back at us especially when they saw me in Steve's arms and how we were smiling at each other. Tony looked to me and asked me "Bella do you know these people?" I looked at him and the rest of the team and said "yes they are the Cullen's."

When I said that I noticed that the team all went from smiling to being pissed within an amount of 2 seconds. Tony looked at them and said "y'all need to leave now." Carlisle looked at Tony and the rest of the team and said "we don't mean to come a stir up any problems we just wanted to see Bella we know we hurt her and we just want to make it right because we know we were wrong to just leave her without telling her bye or trying to stay in touch with her. Bella do you think we could talk to you and if you would feel comfortable with your family staying with you that's fine with us." Before I could respond Steve looked at him and said "I don't plan to leave her alone with you and your son is lucky she is not pressing charges on him so we can sit but if you say one thing to upset her then you will have to deal with me got it. And by the way which one of you is Edward?" Edward stepped forward and looked straight at Steve and said "I know I was wrong for taking Bella against her will but I would never do anything to hurt her she knows that and I am not giving up on her just so you know. I thought Steve was going to drop me to try and go after Edward because he started shaking really bad and I looked up at him and he was laughing like someone had just told a joke and he said "listen kid you had your chance and you hurt Bella and guess what you lost a right to try and fight for her so just do us both a favor and bow out gracefully." Edward looked a little pissed and just said "I'm sorry but I just can't do that." By this time Bruce looked and said why don't we all just sit down and talk that way Bella can get comfortable, everyone was fine with this so they all sat down and Steve placed me on my sofa and put my legs up on him. After we sat down Emmett was the one to break the ice he looked to me and said "so sis what happened this time, an invisible fairy tripped you?" I laughed and said "no I got a new one for you, I fell walking up steps." At this he roared with laughter and Carlisle and Esme smiled and I could feel the tension easing a little and knew that Jasper picked that moment to try and lighten the mood, I glanced at him and smiled. I then made introductions and I told the Cullen's that they had the floor to talk.

Jasper apologized for the accident that happened at my birthday party and I told him that I had been forgiven him about it and that it was forgotten and there was nothing to apologize for he smiled and said thank you. Rosalie went next and it surprised me that she was sorry for not being nice to me and that she would like to move on from it and hoped that we could be friends in the future. I told her it was all good and I didn't have any problems with that. Alice apologized next "Bella I know you looked to me like a sister and I felt and still feel the same way about you and I am so sorry that I didn't stay in contact with you but I really did think it would be for the best. I know now that it wasn't and I thought that if I stayed in contact with you that you would never be able to move on but know I know I was wrong and you really needed me and I wasn't there for you like a sister should be. Do you think you can ever forgive me and the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life." I thought about it for a second and Alice was starting to get real nervous and I smiled at her and said "of course I forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you Alice." She smiled and bounced over to me and gave me a huge hug and said "Bella you looked really nice I love the outfit you are wearing it's so cute." Then she whispered in my ear so no one else could hear except maybe the vampires but I knew Edward was reading her mind and he just sat there stiffed with a hurt look on his face as Alice said "Bella I know you will be really happy with Steve and I want that for you especially with those beautiful babies you will have with him. Just make sure I am their godmother ok." I smiled at her and nodded as she went back to sit beside Jasper. Esme looked to me and smiled and said "Bella I am so very sorry that me and my family caused you so much hurt and pain, and I just want to let you know that I still think of you as my daughter and I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm not saying all this because I think you should take Edward back in fact I think the complete opposite because none of us agreed with him about his decision to just leave you with no explanation but we all thought it would be easier for you. If I could do it all over again I would and for that I'm sorry." I looked at her and smiled and said "I can forgive all of y'all because I know it came down to me or Edward and y'all just did what anyone would do and that is to choose family over anyone else so I really don't need to hear anymore apologies especial from you Carlisle. I really appreciate the fact that all of y'all was willing come this far to apologize to me its all in the past." They all smiled and said thank you. Tony on the other hand was not letting it go so easily.

He looked to them and said "so that's it y'all just come back in my niece's life and so I'm sorry for hurting you and think everything will be ok. So let me ask you what do you think will happen now that she has forgiven y'all and y'all stick around or stay in touch with her for a little while and then Eddy boy realizes that he has no chance in hell of ever getting back with my niece that y'all once again feel that Bella is no longer important enough for y'all to be concerned about and just disappear out of her life again and with no contact once again what is she supposed to do then. We will be the ones left picking up the pieces to her and we will be trying to keep her together. You guys don't get it do you? She was broken when y'all left her and she was still broken when she got here but now she is smiling more and she has finally moved on with her life and I'm not just going to let y'all come in here and break her again because before y'all get a chance to do that I will kill every last one of you got it. So I want to hear what you will do then?" Carlisle looked at Tony and then the rest of the team and said "I understand your concerns and I can assure you that we would never do that to Bella a second time we truly regret doing it the first time and I don't make mistakes twice and neither does my family. If Bella finds it in her heart to accepts or apology can y'all at least gives us the chance to make it up to her. We have a townhouse not to far from here in the Upper East Side and we've decided to move closer to Bella so that she can see that we are really sorry. All of you are more then welcome to come visits us at any time and there is not as much room in it that you have here but its big enough to host guest. I even have a job at the Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. Tony do you think this is something that you guys can live with and accept?" "Ok just as long as you can keep your son away from my niece because he kidnapped her and he will not do it a second time and he will not hurt her again. One toe out of line and I will happily hand him over to Bruce and Thor who would willing rip him into pieces got it." Bruce and Thor just looked at Edward and smiled and Clint finally spoke up and said he would be more then happy to help. Carlisle looked at me and asked me was I ok with everything and I told him yes. He asked me am I at least happy and I said very happy, Edward looked sad with what I said but he would have to live with it he made his choice and so have I. I want and choose Steve. I looked at my old family and smiled and then I looked at my new family and smiled. I hoped everything worked for the best and I prayed that they would be able to get along or at least to pretend to for my sake. I hoped that everyone could put their differences aside.

They didn't have to be best friends but I at least hoped that both of my families could get along.

* * *

><p><em>So guys be sure to let me know what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed it and we will see how the Cullen's get along with the avengers in the coming chapters.<em>

_Do you guys like the fact that the Cullen's will be around for a while. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok you guys in the last chapter we saw the Cullen's return and surprisingly they decided to hang around in New York to be closer to Bella to show her that they feel bad for how they treated her and want to prove that they are there for her even if its not as Edward's mate. So the events in this chapter takes place about 1 year later and Bella and Steve are still doing great. Bella is also 19 They have now become America's next super couple (you like how I did that huh?)Bella came to stay with Tony around the middle of February and Bella and Steve didn't start dating until two weeks after she moved in so their anniversary is March 3rd. I just want to make sure you are able to keep up with everything as far as the timeline. Edward has finally come to terms __with Bella's choice he may not like it but he is the one who messed up after all._

_Please read and review let me know what you would like to see in this story and as always I hope you enjoy. Please keep in mind that I don't always have time to go back and correct my spelling and grammar errors so please ignore any mistakes you see._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers I'm just a fan that loves their stories._

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

I can't believe that is me and Steve's one year anniversary and it seems like time has flown by. He said that he had a surprise planned for me for tonight. During this past year Steve has gone on 5 more missions and the longest time that he was gone was almost a month can you believe it. I was miserable and missed him each time he left. The other times lasted no more a week. Around our 3 month anniversary we both new we were in love and shorty after that we started telling each other how much we loved each other and I must admit I love him as much now as I did when I first met him. What I feel for Steve I realized I've never felt this way about Edward. Speaking of Edward I'm happy that he has finally come to terms with me and Steve, he even has Tanya now and I'm happy for them although you can tell he isn't happy but the fact that he has someone makes me happy. Alice and I get together all the time we go shopping and just hang out and always have sleepovers in my apartment. Emmett has always been a big brother to me so nothing has changed there and sometime Rosalie will go with me and Alice when we go on our shopping trips and she has even stayed a few nights as well. I must admit she is not as bad as I thought she was. Sometimes the entire Cullen clan will join us for family night with the avengers and I must admit I am so happy that everyone is getting along. Charlie had flown in from Washington so that we could spend some time together because he wasn't here long when he came to visit for Christmas and New Years with us. Steve told me to be ready for our date at 7 sharp.

Alice came over to help Pepper and Tasha with my clothes hair and make-up. They were all thinking the same thing I was thinking that tonight was finally the night that Steve would ask me to marry him. Of course Alice knew but she would not tell me anything except to remember to smile because even she had to get used to the press following me and her around when we would go shopping. We decided on my fitted rose pink one strapped dress that came about mid thigh with my rose and gold 4 and a half inch heels (thank God I learned how to walk in heels). Alice did my hair in little pin curls and piled my hair up high and it looked like a flower bouquet I must admit it was really pretty. Pepper did my make-up while Tasha picked out my jewelry. Once pepper was done Alice place a pink rose in my hair and for the jewelry that Tasha picked out went with my outfit well. She chose a rose colored heart necklace and my diamond bracelet that uncle Tony bought me for my birthday and to complete my outfit was my matching clutch purse. The ladies looked at me and said that I looked wonderful and if Steve didn't propose to me tonight he would be a dumb guy. We all caught the elevator to the family floor Steve wasn't with the rest of the guys yet. Emmett was the first one to see me and did a wold whistle and said "sis you look absolutely beautiful and gave me a big hug and told me not to fall in my heels." I smiled at him and said "I can jump in these heels buddy, but I don't want to break anything before I go out on my date." I was told how gorgeous how I looked by all the other guys and finally I heard the elevator and turned to see Steve looking directly at me with a big smile on his face and a beautiful bouquet of roses of white, red, and pink. He looked very handsome in a suit and tie. He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek and handed me the roses. I gave them to Alice who said she would put them in water and place them in my apartment for me. I told her thank you and Steve asked if I was ready and I told him I was. He held out his arm and I grabbed it and we told everyone we would see them later. Of course when we were leaving the building the press was there they also knew it was our one year anniversary and asked where we was going for our date. We smiled and answered other questions seeing as I didn't know where we were headed and Steve was keeping it as a surprise. We took my car another gift from uncle Tony an all white Bentley that I absolutely loved. I gave the keys to Steve and then we were off.

The car ride was not a long at all no more then 15 minutes. I looked and realized where we were. I just looked at Steve and smiled he knew I have never been here and that it was the one place in New York I have always wanted to go to. I looked at him and said thank you. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door and help out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walk into the Empire State Building. When we went in I noticed that it looked empty and I know the the Empire State Building is one of the most popular places to visit in the world and it should be flooded with people. I didn't think to much about it. We decided to eat a Chipotle and it was way different then any other chipotle I have been to because we had a waiter standing by a table that called us by our names which was highly unusual but I remember that Alice said if something seems unusual to just go with it and try not to act surprised remember the press will be watching. So I kept smiling and I ordered the salad with chicken and steak with extra filling and cheese and sour cream with chips and for my drink I decided to have the apple Nantucket Nectar. Steve ordered 4 chicken and steak burritos with fajita veggies and sour cream and cheese as well as 3 steak tacos and a steak and chicken burrito bowl with fajita veggies, sour cream and cheese and he wanted a bottle of water to drink. The waiter looked a little shocked but said nothing and walked off. We talked about the past year while we ate and he asked me was I happy and could I see my self spending the rest of my life with someone like him. I asked what he meant with someone like him and he looked at me and said "Isabella you know I go on missions and lead a dangerous life I can be called at any moment to go somewhere anywhere in the world. You can't know where I am and your life could be easily placed in danger at any moment if someone wants to retaliate against me. I could miss anniversaries and important events. Do you honestly think that you would be satisfied with a life like that?" I looked at him and reached across the table and held his hand smiled and said "Steve I can see myself being with you no question asked I understand all of what you just said but you have nothing to worry about. I love you and thats all that matters. I want to be with you and I think I've done pretty good with when you have to go on missions and everything else. Will I ever get used to you leaving in the middle of the night with barley a goodbye kiss. No, I don't think so but I also won't ask you to stop because I've told you before saving and helping people is who you are and I understand that and I love you for that. So don't try to scare me off because it won't work I'm in this for the long haul of. So you are stuck with me ok Rogers, remember that." He smiled and said "I love you sweetheart" and he leaned across the table and gave me a kiss. After we finished dinner we got up and caught the elevator to the 80th floor and checked out the gift shop. I got a tee shirt for my mom and a christmas ornament for me. After we left from the gift shop we caught the elevator again to the 102nd floor.

What surprised me when we made it to the 102nd floor was the fact that all of our family was there with big smiles on their faces and everyone was dressed up in dresses or tuxes. I didn't pay attention to the press that was up there with their cameras recording everything and at the time I didn't notice that it was all being played on the screens in MadisonSquare Garden. What really caught my attention though was the spectacular view it was so unbelievable and it has Stark Tower beat. I asked everyone what they were doing there and they just said we found out where Steve was taking you and we decided to come crash the date. I looked at them and rolled my eyes and said "I don't believe any of you what is really going on?" Uncle Tony said "turn around and look down." I turned around to see Steve on one knee and a blue box from Tiffany's opened with a beautiful heart shaped setting with diamonds around the band the pink diamonds outlining the heart. My mouth dropped open and I just could not believe my eyes and I heard squealing from the ladies as Steve took the ring out of the box and reached for my left hand he said "Isabella I didn't know it at the time that the first time I laid eyes on you that I was looking at the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with or the next day when you almost fell and I caught you that I was falling in love with one of the most beautiful and kind hearted people I have ever know, and my heart didn't stand a chance against you.. Isabella I love you with all of my heart and every breathe in my body, I love everything about you, how when you are nervous you will twist your hands around and when you are thinking about something your eyebrows look like a unibrow with how hard you are thinking. I also know how big your heart is and you always think of others before you think of yourself and that sometimes you wished that you could change the world. I may not be perfect but I know that I will make a great husband to you and I know that you are the perfect person for me and together will are the perfect couple. Isabella Swan would you make me the happiest man on this planet and agree to be my wife?" As you can imagine I was in tears by now and Steve was just down on one knee waiting and he was starting to get nervous so finally Alice elbowed me and said to answer Steve because all of this was being recorded live and people were watching. Since I couldn't talk all that I could do was just to node my head yes he smiled and placed the ring on my finger and picked me up and spun me around and kissed me in front of our friends and family and America. The press came in front on us and asked us how we felt we looked at them and smiled and said together "like the luckiest people in the world." Our families congratulated us and said they were so happy that we are finically engaged. I was surprised that Edward look genuinely happy for us. Emmett gave me a bear hug along with Thor and Bruce. My dad walked up to me and said "congrats Bells I know Steve will make you very happy and y'all will make a very nice couple." I looked and said "thank you dad and now I know the true reason you flew all the way out here but I a happy that you did it feels good to share this moment with my family. I love you dad." "I love you to kid." Tony got everyones attention and said "So lets all go back to the tower to celebrate." He walked over to me and gave me and Steve a big hug and said "take your time getting back home. Give me at least an hour I have something special for you guys ok."

After everyone left the press included we decided to take pictures together and of the view and I must admit it felt good to be officially off the market I was no longer a single woman I am now engaged. We also used this time to decide on a date for our wedding and we both decided that we didn't want a long engagement and decided on a date September 19. That would give us a little more then six months to plan everything we knew that the wedding would be huge I mean he is Captain America after all. We would let some of the press into the reception but not during the actual wedding. We both wanted a church wedding and we wanted to have the reception at the Rainbow Room. So we decided a few other things and decided to head back downstairs. When we got to the bottom a lot of fans had been waiting for Steve so they could get autographs and it surprised me that some of them even asked me for my signature. I guess this was only the beginning to becoming Mrs. Steve Rogers. When we got back home we didn't know what to expect but we was not ready for the full out engagement shower/party that was in full swing with a banner that said Mr. and Mrs. Rogers all I could do is smile. There were gifts food games music and decorations everything that usually takes weeks to prepare and plan and uncle Tony had all of this done within an hour wow. Everyone threw confetti at as and congratulated us and everything. I must admit I love my family for this and since that new that neither of us would want a long engagement thats why they threw the shower now. Tony asked us where we would live and Steve asked me if I want a house close by or far enough away to have privacy but close enough where the team could get to him quick in case of an emergence. I looked to Tony and said "if you take the camera out of my apartment then we could stay here at least until the team wouldn't need him as much or at least until we started a family. Tony said he could live with that and he would be more then happy to do that and he would as soon as we say "I do." We both said we could live with that. He also said he would be happy to pay for our honeymoon for at least a month he said the team could do without the captain for that long maybe even longer. We both smiled and thanked him. Pretty soon ladies started coming to me to see my ring and they could not believed how beautiful it was. When our guest starting asking what we wanted for wedding gifts Steve and I both decided that they could make a donation to charities for children and veterans in our names. Everyone asked the one question that they have been wanting to know when is the big day we told them Sep the 19. No one seemed surpassed that if was only six months away. Today was the best day ever and our date was perfect and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

I can't wait for the day when I become Mrs. Steve Rogers. I have six months to plan the perfect wedding.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you thought. Sweetest proposal ever right. I know some of you are excited about the wedding and some of <em>_y'all are more ready for the wedding night. Well you will have to wait a few more chapters but I promise it will all be wroth the weight. So any ideas on where we should send the happy couple to for their honeymoon. Please let me know what you think and what you will like to see. In the next chapter we see the wedding plans come together for the perfect wedding to a beautiful love story. Stay tuned. I will try to have the next chapter up within the next day or so. _

_Write me reviews you guys I really would like to know what y'all think._


	15. Chapter 15

_A very big thank you to Edwardgirl03 and decadenceofmysoul for all of your reviews and thank you again dolphinmama06 for letting me know what you think. So in the last chapter we saw a romantic side of Steve that no one knew existed what did you guys think of that proposal. In this chapter we see all of the plans that come together to make a perfect wedding. Also something very surprising happens._

_Please read and review and as always enjoy. Please remember that I don't always have time to go back and check any spelling and grammar mistakes so if you notice something just ignore it._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers I just really love the two stories._

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It's been two weeks since Steve proposed to me and since then we have hardly spent any time alone together except for when we went on Live with Kelly and Michael and Good Morning America I must admit we had a lot of fun. This morning we had to fly to LA because we would be doing Ellen and I was really excited about her show because I absolutely love her. We have finally decided on what colors our wedding would be at first we couldn't decide on white and pink or white and ice blue. Steve admitted that he did not want to wear pink and so that only left the blue. I got a call 3 days after we got engaged and I was screaming when we were sitting at the kitchen table because Vera Wang wanted to design my wedding dress, are you kidding me Vera Wang. So me and the girls have an appointment to go try on different styles and designs for dress type. I decided to have Alice as my matron of honor and Pepper, Tasha, Rosalie, Jane and, Angela would be my maids of honor. Steve decided to have Tony as his best man which shocked all of us seeing as how they always argue and when I asked Steve about it he said "well sweetheart if your uncle had never agreed to let you come and live with him then we wouldn't be getting married. I owe it all to him and for that I really appreciate Tony." Bruce, Thor, Clint, Emmett and Jasper would also be his groomsmen I was actually surprised with how well Steve got along with Em and Jazz, but I was really happy to. I looked at him and smiled and agreed with him because I could have ended up back with my mom if Tony didn't want me to live with him. We taped Ellen and Steve decided to take me to an early dinner before we flew back to New York. We decided to go to Pink's I know hotdogs are Steve's favorite and since I love him I don't mind. They really do have some of the best hotdogs so it was worth it. We walked the hollywood walk of fame, I must admit for us not having spent enough time together we made up for it with all the sights that we took in with such a short amount of time and Steve promised to bring me back one day soon. When we got back home in New York I was very exhausted and I was ready to go to bed so Steve kissed me goodnight and I told him I would see him for breakfast in the morning. Steve knocked on my apartment door around 4am and told me that he was being called away. I told him that I loved him and would see him when he got back and I made him promise to be safe. He promised and told me he would see me soon, he gave me a quick kiss and told me to try and go back to sleep and with that he left. I don't know how he doesn't sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to bed so I just tried to work on some more wedding details I knew the quicker I was finished planning the more I could rest until the big day. So I sat at the desk in my office and opened my wedding planning binder and looked at everything that was checked off and in that moment I realized that I still have a ton to do. We've already decided for flowers on roses and calla lilies for mine and the bridal party bouquets so that was out of the way the flowers that we decided we wanted to decorate the church and the Rainbow Room tabled was a paradise variety of flowers that matched our wedding colors and I was happy we didn't have to worry about flowers anymore. We had a caterer and Angela's father was going to be our officiant. We had a photographer and band. It was really easy with the fact that I didn't have to work with a budget. Alice was basically my planner for the event and she was happy about that.

We still had to come up with the guest list and we didn't have to worry about security because S.H.I.E.L.D agents would be working for us so that was another great thing. We still had to order a cake, buy our rings, hire someone for hair and make-up, make arrangements for transportation, select invitations, pick the music, get our marriage license, order favors for our guest, assign setting arrangements, and set up a timeline with everything which we had the Rainbow Room booked for the entire day. Steve said he would leave the music for me to decide since he didn't really have anything that he really liked that he wanted to be played at the reception. I started writing my vows because that was something that I didn't need and help with. It was rainy today and all I had to do was to eat breakfast and then wait for Alice and Rosalie to get here so we could all leave to go to our appointment. Angela was flown in last night so that she could come and put in her input for dresses as well and as soon as senior year was over she will come and stay with me until the wedding. Angela and I went upstairs for breakfast and Clint and Thor were the ones that went with Steve so that Tasha could stay behind and try on dresses with us. After we were done with breakfast Alice and Rose arrived so then we left. Uncle Tony hired a driver for us to ride around today because after we left from Vera Wang's we would be shopping for shoes and jewelry. Surprisingly the press was not outside today and I asked Pepper why that was and she told me that Tony threatened each and everyone of them that if they followed us around today and I found a dress that I liked and they somehow leaked it he would make them regret the day that they were born. All of us giggled and I was happy that I wouldn't have them watch my every move.

We got to Vera Wang's upper east side store and I was so excited to meet her. She meet me and gave me a hug and said "its such an honor to meet you Miss Swan." I looked at her and said "no its an honor to meet you Ms. Wang and please call me Bella." She smiled and told me that she already had some ideas and samples that would go well with the colors and said "lets get to work and see what you like." I tried on a ton of different things and they ladies said that I looked nice in everything. I told them that I didn't want to look just nice I had to look perfect. Everyone understood that and said well we will make sure we find the perfect dress and design before we leave. Three hours later I found the perfect dress that I wanted and all we would have to do in alter it and add the design that I wanted to it. So Vera took us to her computer that held all of her different designs and took the dress that I had picked out and add the blue I wanted and said we could add a sash with it or do whatever we wanted to make it how I wanted it to look. So finally after another two hours we finally had all of the jewels and and designs that I wanted and now it was time for the girls to pick their dresses. Thank God that Vera had ordered lunch for all of us. It didn't take the other ladies long at all to pick what they wanted. We decided that my dress would be ice blue and white with jewels on it and all of the girls dresses would be ice blue with different styles but still matching. We got to Vera's at 9 and when we left from there it was 5 so we headed over to uncle Tony's jeweler and she already had some pieces that she thought we might like and I must admit that they were beautiful and tasteful and once we decided on what we wanted we decided to go out for dinner and we decided to go to Da Silvano.

When we got there they showed us to a private room thank goodness Pepper had decided to call and make reservations before we got there. We laughed and talked about the wedding and we all decided that once Angela came back out here that we would decide on when and where to have our bachelorette party. They also decided to come with me when I went shopping for my undergarments as well. While we were talking Steve called me by video chat and I excused myself from the table and walked outside to talk to him. He asked how did the dress shopping go. I told him "better then I expected it took a while for me to decide on my dress and I absolutely love it. I just hope that I don't see another dress that I like because I will feel torn and I wouldn't know what to do." He looked at me and smiled and said "I'm sure that won't happen and if it do then go with the one I like the best." I smiled at him he always knew the right thing to say and he always listened. He asked "so what else did y'all do today and did anyone get in any trouble because I know when its just you girls Tasha always has to beat some guy up for always wanting to touch y'all." I laughed and said "well actually no one has gotten into any trouble yet. We are just enjoying ourselves and eating dinner. We will be leaving soon and go home." He said "well y'all be careful and I love you and should see you within a few days because this mission is pretty easy and we should wrap it up no later then the day after tomorrow." I said "ok I love you and be safe." Before I hung up he eyes grew wide and he said "Isabella look behind you," before I could turn around someone had grabbed me by my mouth and put their hand on my neck and before I could fight back they pushed a area in my neck and the next thing I knew it darkness descended it on me.

* * *

><p><em>So guys be sure to tell me what you think. Who is this mystery person that has kidnapped Bella. Could it be Edward again or could it be someone else completely.<em>

_I promise to have the next chapter up in the next few hours so please review and let me know who you think it is._


	16. Chapter 16

_I just want to tell everyone that has read my story thank you so much and I really appreciate each and every one of you. So in the last chapter Bella was kidnapped again but this time Steve saw who took her. In this chapter I will be doing it in Steve's and Bella's point of views. I know some of __y'all wanted to see a character from one of the stories and I can't tell who it is but its someone that I have wanted to put in here for a while all I can say is read on for more._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers. I also don't have time to edit any spelling or grammar errors so please ignore any mistakes that you see._

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

SPOV

I can't believe that Isabella has been missing for 3 weeks. Well she isn't exactly missing she was kidnapped by none other the Thor's evil stepbrother. When I saw him walk up behind her I tried to warn her and she didn't have time to turn around or defend herself. As soon as he took her I called Tasha and she rushed outside but when she got outside there was no sign of Isabella or Loki. They sent some other S.H.I.E.L.D agents to take over for me Clint and Thor so that we could help Tony, Bruce, and Tasha with their search to find her. We knew we had to respond quick because the more time Loki had to disappear the harder our chances of finding Isabella would become. Pepper thought it would be a good idea for us to announce the kidnapping to the public because if Loki was still in this realm then if anyone spotted them then they could report it to the police. I really appreciate the fact that the Cullen's have stepped in and help in the search for my fiancé. All of them decided to travel to different places around the world to ask questions. Thor has been traveling to and from Asgard he had Hemidall searching all of the realms as well but even he admitted that Loki has hid from him a few times in the past. So right now we were really just waiting. Isabella where ever you are I will find you and Loki will regret the day that he took you. I thought to myself. I hope she is ok.

BPOV

I can't its been 3 weeks since Loki to me and brought me to this island. At first I didn't know who had me but then he told me that his name is Loki and that he is Thor's brother. I asked him why did he take me what did I do for him to take me. He said that it wasn't his idea to take me that it was someone else's idea and that he couldn't tell me who. I asked would I eventually find out. He told me yes that the person who wanted me kidnapped would come to the island when they could leave without drawing suspicions to themselves. So whoever was at the bottom of it made sure the fridge was stocked and that I had air conditioning and cable. The only thing I didn't have was a phone and a way off this island. I mean sure I could try and swim but not knowing where I was exactly or where which way I needed to go I would be dead within hours. After Loki brought me here and answered my questions he was gone, he came once a day to make sure I ate and took care of myself but other then that he would stay no longer then a few minutes. I had started trying to find a way off this island but nothing never worked. Finally on the beginning of my 4th week on this island I heard a boats engine in the distance hoping that it was someone coming to rescue me I ran outside only to be met by the eyes of the man that had me placed on this damn island.

SPOV

It now has been 5 weeks since Isabella's kidnapping the press was starting to make it seem like she staged her own kidnapping because she got cold feet. I was staring to get really worried I hope Loki hasn't harmed her. God please let her be ok. A few minutes later Thor walked in and told me to come with him they had Loki in Asgard. I hurried up and walked to where Thor was and in the next instant we were in Asgard. The last time I came with Thor I thought it was a beautiful place and a place of nothing but peace, to bad I am about to disrupt that peace all to hell because I would kill Loki with my bear hands if he didn't tell me where he had taken Isabella. The moment I saw him I asked "where is she?" He looked at me with a sinister grin on his face and said "where is who?" "Loki don't play with me I saw you when you took her so where is she?" "Oh you mean where is your fiancé ?" Thor finally stepped in a said "brother you need to answer us now because if you have harmed one hair on my sister's head I will kill you got it." I guess the look that appeared in Thor's eyes was a look that Loki has never seen before because he started talking very fast. "Well you see I was called upon by a young man that needed my help I mean you know that I am the god of mischief after all well anyways he said that there was this girl….

BPOV

Last week when my kidnapper arrived I couldn't believe that Edward would do this to me again and I asked him "why?" He looked at me and smiled and I must admit I've never been scared of Edward a day in my life but looking into his eyes I knew that there would be no reasoning with him. I mean can vampires go mad? He said "Bella you know I love you and I have already apologized and you need to stop punishing me. You said you forgive me so why is it you are going through this wedding is it to hurt me like I hurt you." I looked at him and said "Edward I use to love you but now I love Steve and I want to be with him can't you accept that?" He looked hurt for a second and then he said "I don't believe you. You always said that you loved me and that we belong together. So what changed?" "Edward you left me that's what changed and I realized that if you could leave someone that you are supposed to spend the rest of your life or existence with then you can't let them go as easily as you let me go. So no I don't love you anymore I love Steve now please if you love me like you say you do then let me go." "Not on your life" and with that he took me to the room that didn't have any windows and locked me in it. I've been in here for the past week, he would bring food for me sometimes I ate it but most times I would go a couple of days without eating and by the 3rd day he would force me to eat. At least this room did have a bathroom. Steve please find me I love you.

SPOV

When we got back to Earth after Loki told us who had Isabella and where she was I called Emmett. I asked him how could they not know that Edward had something to do with all of this and he told me that most times Edward was with Tanya and it would be some days that they wouldn't see him. I told him where they were and he said that him and Rosalie were close by in Chile so they would go and get her he said he would call as soon as they had her.

BPOV

I looked up as someone came running through the wall and before I could blink Edward tore the door off of its hinges and when he saw his brother and sister he said "No, you aren't taking her from me again." Rosalie looked at him and hissed and Edward hissed back at her. Emmett took that moment to run up to Edward and rip his arms off of his body. He picked me up and ran with Rose on his heels. When we were a safe distance away and on another island I asked how long did we have before he came after us. Emmett looked to me and said "you and Rose will be getting on a plane when we get near an airport and go home because Steve is sick with worry. I will be staying behind to hold Edward off until Carlisle and Jasper can get here. We are going to try and reason with him but if we can't then we will have to kill him. I don't want to kill my brother but he's hurt you to many times and if we can't reason with him then we won't have a choice because there will always be a chance he can do it again. But it's nothing for you to worry about ok sis?" I looked at him and said "just be safe either way ok." Not to much later we arrived at the airport and bought tickets and he kissed me on my cheek and kissed Rose on her lips and told us both he would see us soon. We got on a plane to go home.

SPOV

"Thank you Emmett and I will be at the airport waiting on her." I looked at everyone and told them the news they have been waiting to hear especially Charlie, "she's on a plane right now with Rosalie they should land in about 13 hours." Everyone let out a sigh of relief we were happy that Isabella would be home soon.

13 hours later

I was the first one to spot Isabella and I called her name she turned to look at me and I could see that she hadn't slept or ate anything in a while but when she saw me she smiled and ran towards me. All I could do is run to her to. When I finally had her in my arms I knew I was not leaving again until we were married. I held her while she cried and I couldn't bring myself to let her go. Once she finally calmed down a little everyone else tried to give her a hug but she wouldn't let me go. I know she has a lot of healing to go through but she was stuck with me I loved her to much to let her go. I knew that if she ever asked me to give up being Captain America I would do it in a heartbeat for her.

BPOV

I was so happy to see Steve that I couldn't stop crying and once I calmed down a little my family tried to hug me but I didn't want to let him go and then all I could think about is that if Emmett and Rose hadn't shown up when they did that I would not be with Steve right now and that made me cry more and even harder then before. Finally someone said let's get her out of her because the press is looking and soon they will be over here asking questions and she doesn't need that now. So Steve picked me up and carried me out of the airport to a black Audi and he got us in the backseat and just held me the entire ride home. I told him I was sorry for ruining his shirt. He just chuckled and said that it was ok he was just happy I was home. I don't remember to much after that because I went to sleep.

All I do know is that when I woke up I looked up into my fiancé's beautiful eyes as he smiled down at me .

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you thought. Let me know can Edward be reasoned with or will he be killed by his own <em>_family. Tell me what y'all will like to see happen._

_Thank you for reading the next chapter should be up in a little while._


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you to everyone that has been reading my story. Please feel free to let me know what you think so far or what you would like to see happen. It is now August a month and a half sin the kidnapping. I just want to make sure you guys are still keeping up with the timeline cause remember it was 5 weeks that she was gone. I like that I am getting these chapters done as quickly as I have been. I didn't realize I would be able to post everyday but as the story keeps coming to me I will keep posting. Also weigh in if I should make a sequel to this story. _

_Please read review and enjoy. I don't have time to check any spelling or grammar mistakes so if you notice something please just ignore it._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers._

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

It's been 3 months since my kidnapping and I was having nightmares and flashbacks. Bruce and Tony said they think it was PTSD and suggested that I see a doctor. At first I didn't want to because I wanted to prove to everyone that I was strong. Steve finally talked to me and told me that I didn't have to prove nothing to anybody and that he would be strong enough for the both of us. So I went and I started going to therapy twice a week and I must admit it was helping. I told them that I didn't want to take any medicine so that's why they said twice a week. It was amazing at the amount of support I received from Steve's fans the letters and flowers just made me feel better. Steve asked if we should postpone the wedding I told him no I was not waiting another 6 months to become Mrs. Steve Rogers and he smiled and said ok but if I got to overwhelmed then we could just elope. I told him that we have everything planned out and all thats left is making sure out guess have RSVP'd and we had a few more engagement parties to go to. Tomorrow we would be meeting with the photographer to take pictures for our wedding announcement to be placed in this week's newspaper. We have one more dress fitting to make sure all of our dresses fit perfectly. In the 5 weeks that I was gone I lost weight that I didn't need to and I lost a little bit more weight from all the stress of planning the wedding. Since I didn't have to many more wedding details left hopefully I would gain some more of that weight back soon. Between me and Steve we had a total of 8 bachelor and bachelorette parties and out final engagement party was tonight at Standard Hotel, Le Bain.

After the ladies and I were leaving I saw Steve talking to Tasha about something before he came and kissed me and told me he would see me later at our engagement party. When we got to the limo I asked Tasha what that was about and she looked at me and said "I'm not supposed to tell you that you will have a bodyguard with you anytime you aren't with Steve." "So is it supposed to be you are someone else?" She looked and said you see the guy right there with the camera getting into the black SUV?" I nodded yes "that guy is your bodyguard but whatever you do don't tell Steve that I told you he just wants to make sure you are safe and protected." I told her I wouldn't say anything and I thought it was sweet that he was so concerned about me and that made me love him that much more. After we tried on our dresses and made sure we could fit everything we left to go to Lingerie on Lex to do some shopping. I didn't know what to look for or what I would need for my future husband so the ladies really came in handy. They told me to not worry about the more daring things since it was to be both of our first times. They told me to pick things that I would be comfortable in so we started with the different colors that I would like and then we looked at the different styles that I liked as well. After being in the store for 2 hours we realized that the engagement party would be starting soon so we paid for everything an left. Thank God my bodyguard stayed outside the entire time we were in the store.

When we arrived at the hotel the press was in full swing and once we stepped out the started snapping pictures left and right firing off questions and we answered some of them and then we went on in for the party. When we walked in I was told congratulations again over and over. Steve walked up to me and kissed me and handed me a glass of orange juice. Some people tried to be funny and asked me was I pregnant and I told them they knew I was to young to drink. They also knew that I would be 21 in just a few weeks. We had fun with our family and friends and we knew that when it came time to exchange vows we would be ready to take on whatever challenges came our way. We knew that we wanted a big family and we wanted to start as soon as possible.

Today is September 13 my 21st birthday. I have less then a week until my wedding and I cannot wait. I only have one more bachelorette party to attend and that is tomorrow. As I was getting ready Angela came into my room and told me happy birthday and she sat on my bed while I was figuring out what to wear. She looked at me and said "are you sure you don't want to do anything special for your birthday?" I told her that I was considering my wedding a late birthday present. When I was dressed she had her lips poked out and said "you should do something special for your birthday I mean you are 21 who wouldn't want to go out and party on their 21st birthday?" "Nice try Angela you know you are more then welcome to go out tonight we don't have any more last minute wedding details and tomorrow is my last bachelorette party." She looked a little sad but I told her lets go get some breakfast right before I completed my sentence I heard the elevator stop on my floor so I walked into the living room and saw Steve walking towards me with a big teddy bear that had a heart on it with the words I Love You on it and on the teddy bears wrist was a beautiful watch and bracelet set and in his other handy was some beautiful pink roses. I took the items from him and gave him a big hug and kiss and told him thank you. He took my hand and we all went upstairs to the family floor to eat breakfast with our family. What I wasn't expecting was for the room to be covered with balloons and streamers and a banner that said Happy Birthday Bella. I told everyone thank you and then Steve walked me to the dining room and I was surprised to see the dining room table overflowing with presents and to the right of the table my mom was standing there. I was more happy to see her then I was the presents. I ran and gave her a hug and asked her when she got in and she told me a couple of hours ago. She told me that we were going shopping and I looked at her and said "mom I am all shopped out can't we do something else?" She smiled and said how about we go sight seeing and Steve can come with us. I looked at Steve and asked was he ok with that and he said that he was. So after we ate breakfast we left.

We spent the entire day sight seeing and we had lunch at a cafe and by the time 6 o'clock came around I told my mom I was ready to go home and crash. She smiled at me and said one more place ok. I told her this is the last place. After we left from there we headed home and when we got to the family floor all of the lights were off which was very unusual since we kept them on. 3 seconds later I found out why when everyone jumped up and said surprise as the lights came on. I looked to my mom, Steve and Angela realizing I had been had. I must admit uncle Tony could organize a party in no time. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and handed it to me. I asked him what the key was for and he walked over to the tabled that had more gifts on it and showed me a picture of a condo and told me that it was ours. I looked at him and said "but I thought you wanted to be close to the team in case of emergency. " He smiled and said that "this is ours whenever we want to get away from our family for a while and if when we start a family we would need somewhere to raise them." I smiled and gave him a huge hug and kiss and he laughed at me and then said "hold on I have something else for you." He pulled two more keys out of his other pocket and before I could ask he picked the picture of our condo up and showed me two more pictures. The first one was of blue prints for a house in Malibu and said this was of our house that is being built right now not to far from my uncle Tony's house and the second one was of a beautiful brown and white Yorkie that he had adopted for me. He told me that we were going to pick her up first thing in the morning. I don't know how I got to so lucky, but I was happy. As the party came to an end uncle Tony never to be one outdid brought me a newer model Bentley and it was all black and it was a beauty.

The next day we went and picked up my new puppy and Steve asked me what I wanted to name her and I told him that I will decide when I see her. When we got there she was so tiny and cute and she came right to me and tried to lick my face and I knew that I wanted to name her Angel because she is so sweet. Steve laughed and said "I think that will work." We took her to one of those doggy boutiques and got her some cute little outfits and a leashes and dog food and dog chew toys and a bed to sleep on and I got her a doggy bag and purse that I can carry her in. Steve just shook his head and said "why buy her a leash if you are going to carry her around in a bag?" I told him "because she is going to need it duh sweetie." He just laughed and said "what have I gotten myself into?" After that we went home and ate lunch with the family and Pepper and Tasha thought that Angel was the cutest dog they have ever seen and loved watching her play with Clint and growl at Bruce and Angela just fell in love with Angel. After a while me and the ladies decided to go ahead and get ready for my last and final bachelorette party and I really wanted to take Angel with me but Bruce told me that a dog can get overwhelmed just like an a human so the guys said that they would take good care of my baby for me. I kissed Steve and told him I would see him later. Angel whined and started to run after us and it was hilarious watching the guys jump and chase after a little dog we couldn't stop laughing.

After we were dressed we left with my bodyguard right behind us. I must admit that I was surprised with how much fun I had at my other bachelorette parities and I always learned something new. It seemed like the other ladies had the same type of gift ideas on their minds because I received more then enough lingerie to last for at least a year. Like Tasha and Alice said well we would never be bored. A lot of the times everyone wanted to know the same things, how long were we going to wait to start a family, how many kids we wanted, and things along that line and so on and so on. We played a few different games and after we ate dinner it was time to head home and I told everyone I would see them in about 5 more days at my wedding. They told me they couldn't wait to see my dress and see Steve in a tux. After a little more small talk we left. When we got home Steve was in my apartment waiting on me Angel was asleep on her bed and Steve was smiling at me and said "I don't think I will ever volunteer to watch he again anytime soon because she is a handful. After she tried following you on the elevator Bruce finally picked her up and she bit him, he almost hulked out on her. When we got him calmed down she got into Clint's sack that he keeps his arrows in and sat one of the arrows off that had a bomb on it thank God wasn't a explosive bomb just a smoke bomb and after the smoke cleared she was black. I have a new joke for you, how many avengers does it take to clean a dog. 4. After we go her clean Tony, had the bright idea to take her for a walk hoping that it would tire her out. That was not the case. Let's just say the 4 of us will be on tomorrows newspaper cover. " I couldn't do anything except to laugh and I really tried not to but I couldn't help it. Steve kissed me goodnight and said I was on my own and with that he went to his apartment.

4 days later I woke up ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Yay you guys we have finally made it to the wedding. I don't know if I will have the next chapter up in a little while or if I will just wait until later. So please you guys review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise it will all be worth the wait. <em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to everyone that has been reading and following this story I hope you are enjoying it and please review and if there is something you would like to see let me know._

_So this is the moment that a lot of you have been waiting for. I hope you love it and I pray I did it justice the wedding is here._

_Read, Review and Enjoy. I don't have time to check any spelling and grammar mistakes so if you notice something please ignore it._

_I don't own the Avengers or Twilight I just really love their stories._

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Today is my last day as a single lady. Wow I can't believe that tomorrow I will officially be Isabella Rogers. As I got dressed I looked at the place that had been mines for a little more then a year by myself and how tomorrow Steve's things would be moved into here and then some of our things would be waiting for us at our condo when we got back from our honeymoon in case we wanted to stay there for a while. Another good thing that would be coming from our marriage was the fact that Angela decided to move to New York to attend Manhattan College I was happy that my friend would be close by and she would be taking Steve's apartment. She was hoping to be settled in by the time we returned from our honeymoon and Tony told her if she needed anything to let him know and the same interior decorator that did my apartment would do Angela's as well. Uncle Tony decided to put all of the ladies up in a hotel near the church and he rented out their entire spa staff for all of us I love uncle Tony he thinks of everything. Steve and I decided to just have breakfast together and after breakfast we wouldn't see each other until my dad walked me down the aisle. We wanted to make sure we went a full 24 hours without seeing each other because we knew it would make our day that much special. I had a overnight bag with my nightclothes packed in it and a pair of skinny jeans and tank top for me to relax in until it was time to put my dress on and my dress would be delivered to me at the hotel along with the bridesmaids dresses. My dad told me that the men had their final fitting last week and that I didn't need to worry about anything because everything would be perfect. Angela's little brother would be the ring bearer and she had a few little girl cousins that was the flower girls and their dresses were ready to. Last night at the dress rehearsal everything ran smoothly and I was happy everything came together so well. I looked up as Steve walked into my bedroom well our bedroom after tomorrow and he asked was I ready to eat breakfast I told him yes so we went upstairs for our last time as single people. When we got upstairs everyone was waiting on us so we could all eat together. We ate and laughed and talked I still didn't know where we were going for our honeymoon Tasha knew because Steve told her what to pack for me and I don't know where the suitcase is so I can at least figure out where we are going. I asked Tasha a few times and she said "Bella its not like I can tell you where you are going like I was able to tell you about your bodyguard because if you aren't surprised enough Steve will know I told you and he would never forgive me let alone speak to me. So you will have to wait and see it's ok to want to know but sometimes the surprise is better then what you can imagine." After that I didn't ask her anymore. Once we were done eating the guys told us goodbye and have fun but not to much fun and Steve told "Tasha no fighting you will probably make Isabella have a heart attack." She smiled and said "sorry buddy but I'm not making any promises." Steve gave me a kiss and said "enjoy your last night as Ms Swan because tomorrow you will be Mrs Rogers. I love you sweetheart." I smiled and said "I love you to baby." Steve and the rest of the guys carried all of our overnight bags downstairs to see us off and of course the press was right out front to capture everything. I waved to Steve as we pulled off and blew him a kiss and I could not wait until tomorrow. My last night as Isabella Swan me and the girls had like a big slumber party after we were finished from the spa we decided to just talk and watch movies and do things that women do. We decided to turn in a little earlier then normal because we had to get up before 7 to get our hair and make-up done.

When I woke up I had a text from Steve that said **I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle to me soon to be Mrs. Rogers I love you.** Oh how I love that man he says and do some of the sweetest things. I sent him a quick text back and told hime that I couldn't wait to become Mrs Rogers and I love him too. Around 8 room service served breakfast to us compliments of Steve who sent a letter to me telling me to make sure I eat breakfast because he didn't want me to pass out on him. I smiled and me and the girls ate while we were getting our hair and nails done since we didn't get any of that done. Around 11 my mom arrived and was telling us how gorgeous all of us looked and that she couldn't wait to see our dresses. She came to bring me my something old which was a beautiful necklace that belonged to my great great grandmother and it was weird how I didn't have a necklace with with any of my pieces so it worked out perfect and the stones matched my sash to my dress. So now I had my something old all I needed was something borrowed something new and something blue. Pepper gave me her beautiful butterfly hair clip that I used to love to play with when I was younger so that became my something borrowed. Tasha bought me a grater and that was my something new, I also made a deal that whoever got married next that would be their something borrowed and they liked that idea. Alice reached me a blue ribbon to wrap around my bouquet. At exactly 12 room service knocked on the door and came in and served us lunch. The waiter also asked which one of us was the lucky lady, and I told him I was and he reached me a note written in Steve's handwriting. Steve told me to eat something so I wouldn't pass out on him cause then people would think I didn't want to marry him if I fell out. So I ate a little bit I didn't want to get full and then if I got a bad case of butterflies then I knew I would throw up and the last thing I would want is to get sick on my husband. At 12:30 we decided it was time to get our dresses on so everyone helped me get my dress on first. My dress was strapless white with a blue sash going across my waist and a blue sash outlined the top of my dress as well. Then I had ice blue diamonds in flower like designs with a ice blue pearl in the center of each flower design. Once I had my dress on everyone helped me get into my shoes which were 5 and a half inches and they were all white and it looked like glitter was on them. The make-up artist came and fixed my face and the veil was added, it was simple with ice blue pearls going across the crown of the veil. After I was dressed I looked in the mirror and I look spectacular. The ladies got into their dresses and we were walking to the limo at 1:40 and the church was just a 10 minute drive down the street. The sidewalks were crowed with fans and press all waiting to get a look at me. It was time for the wedding to start so my dad walked outside so that he could get ready to escort me in. My dad told me that Steve, Tony and Angela's father were both at the front of the church. Alice got out and Tony was going to walk her down the aisle since she was my matron of honor and he was Steve's best man. They were followed by Bruce and Pepper, then Clint and Tasha, and then Thor and Jane, Emmett and Rosalie were next, and finally Jasper and Angela were last. The ring bearer was next followed by the flower girls. My dad held out his hand to help me out of the lime and he gave me his left arm I turned to look at him and as I did I noticed that his eyes were simmering with unshed tears I said to him "daddy please don't cry because then I will cry and mess up my make-up." He smiled at me and said "you haven't called me daddy in a long time I feel like I just got you back and now I'm giving my baby girl away I miss you Bells." The press was having a field day taking pictures and I could care less I looked at my dad and said "I will always be your little girl. That will never change my name might but I will always be a daddy's girl." I kissed him on the check and my music started playing and my dad started walking me towards the entrance of the church.

When we were at the entrance I looked towards the front of the church to the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. He was handsome and sexy as sin in his white tux and ice blue tie. As I got closers the little bit of butterflies I had went away and when I stood in front of Steve I knew I was with my soulmate. After Pastor Webber asked who gives this women to this man my father said her mother and I do my dad placed my hand in Steve's and went to sit beside my mom. After Mr. Webber read all of his readings it was time for us to exchange vows. Steve went first.

Isabella I have had a second chance at life when slept all of those years I had no idea that I was dreaming about you. I didn't know what love was until you literally stumbled into my life it was love at first sight. I realize now that the love that we have for each other is a love that most people dream about. God let me sleep long enough to wait for you and now that I have you I will never let you go. I know there will be days where you will probably hate me and I want to apologize now in case you are so upset with me when I mess up. I love you so much and I am so happy that you agreed to spend the rest of life with me. I promise to do everything I can to make sure we have a happy life together.

I cried when I said I wouldn't and it took a minute before I could say my vows.

Steve I know that we haven't had it easy since we've been together but I've heard that when you have a bumpy beginning that you have a smooth marriage. I'm not sure if that is true or not but I promise to stick by your side no matter what. I will do everything that I can to make you happy and I love you more then life itself. I promise to make every moment we spend together perfect because you make me feel like I can do anything and everything and I know that with you by my side I can. Its funny that when I wasn't looking for love I fell into your arms and I am so thankful for being so clumsy because if I hadn't tripped that day then we wouldn't be here now. I love you and I am happy that we get to spend the rest of our lives together as two halves to on whole.

After we exchanged vows it was time to exchange rings and after Mr. Webber explained the meaning of the rings we then exchanged rings. Our rings were simple I got Steve a simple silver wedding band and the inscription said "to my love and my life." My ring was silver with diamonds all the way around and the inscription had our wedding date along with "the light of my life." We then took a candle each to light a unity candle. Then Pastor Webber said a prayer and pronounced us husband and wife he looked at Steve and said "you may kiss your bride." I was expecting our usual 3 to 5 second kiss. Let's just say my husband surprised me and Tony cleared his throat a few times and when that didn't work he put his hand on Steve's shoulders and pulled him a little bit. Mr Webber presented us as Mr and Mrs Steve Rogers. After that when music was played we were able to leave and when we walked out of the church the crowd outside went wild and the press went into a frenzy of snapping pictures of us. The driver held the door open for us and I got in and Steve got in behind me and the limo pulled off. They rest of the wedding party would be behind us in the other limo that the men rode in on the way to the wedding. We sat together cuddled and kissing. When we finally go to the Rainbow Room I think the driver was scared that we would be in the middle of something else because he knocked on the partition divider and told us that we were at our next destination. He got out and opened the door for us Steve got out first so that he could help me out of the car. We stopped and talked to the press that was waiting outside and we signed a few autographs for some of the fans that were waiting outside to. We each had and extra pair of clothes to change into so that we could get out of our wedding clothes. We decided that the entire wedding party should still match when we change so I had an all white sundress with ice blue 4 in heels, the rest of the ladies had ice blue sun dresses with white heels. For the guys they had black dress pants Steve had a white button down dress shirt and the rest of the men had ice blue dress shirts so that they matched the ladies.

We wanted to skip the receiving line and after everyone was change the mc announced us so we made our grand entrance as husband and wife. We then had our first dance together and I loved the feel of being in my husband's arms. I then danced with my dad and Steve asked my mom to dance with him. Once everyone was on the dance floor we danced for a couple of hours and servers were walking around with drinks and everything. I was starting to feel a little weak and told Steve that I needed to eat something soon or I was going to pass out. He asked me "didn't you eat lunch baby." I told him "a little bit, I didn't want to get full and risk the chance of getting sick during the ceremony and and ruining your suit." He just shook his head and told the manager that we were ready to eat as everyone was sitting down uncle Tony decided to make his toast. "Can I have everyones attention please, Hi I just want to thank each and everyone of you for coming to celebrate with my beautiful niece and my new best friend with their marriage and may God bless them to see many happy years of wedded bliss." Alice then stood to make her toast "most of you don't know me but I am one of Bella's best friends and I just want to say that I know Bella will make Steve a great wife and that Steve will make her a great husband. Bella you and Steve have a love that most can only dream about like Steve said earlier and I want the both of you to know that y'all will always have a friend in me. May you guys be blessed with many healthy and happy children" after Alice made her toast she looked to me and winked. Then dinner was served and the food was just really delicious or I was just so hungry.

After we were finished with dinner I called all of the single women to the center of the room I turned and tossed the bouquet over my shoulder and when I looked to see who caught it I was surprised to see Tasha holding it in her hands. Then it was time to remove the garter and I was very surprised when Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" started playing and I looked over at the Dj booth to see uncle Tony handing the Dj a hundred dollar bill and laughing very hard. Luckily me and Steve wasn't so daring for him to try and remove my garter by his teeth and just slid his hands up my legs very slowly until he gripped the garter and pulled it down my leg. When he took it off he stood up and turned around to the single guys and slung it and it landed right in Clint's hair, and I could not stop the tears that were rolling down my face at the look Clint was giving Steve. After we did all of that we were ready to cut the cat and the cake was beautiful it was white with ice blue ribbon and flowers on the sides of it and the filling was red velvet which is mine and Steve's favorite. We cut the cake and fed each other and we didn't stuff the cake in each others face. Not to much later when everyone was back on the dance floor Alice came to me and said that it was time for me and Steve to leave so I went and grabbed him so that we could tell everyone bye. We told my parents bye first and then we told our family bye. The Dj announced to our guest that we were leaving and they followed us outside yelling bye and have fun.

We got in the limo and left our family and friends and headed to the airport. When we got to the airport we found out that uncle Tony had a private plan waiting for us so we didn't have to sit and wait in an airport. I asked Steve "how long is our flight?" He look at me and said "its a long flight and that's all that I am telling you." I looked at him and smiled and I asked him the one question I have been waiting to ask him all day "are you happy babe?" He looked and smiled and said "very." I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, pretty soon I was sleep and after a while when the plane was experiencing some heavy turbulence I woke up and asked Steve what time it was and he said 7am. I asked how long was I sleep he told me about 12 hours I asked how much longer did we have he said not to much longer. His not to much longer was about 8 more hours. When the captain finally announced for us to fasten our seat belts because we would be landing soon I was relieved and when I did the math I realized we had been flying about 20 hours. I asked him did the plane make any stops to refuel he said yeah just one stop and that I had slept through the entire thing. He said he didn't have the heart to wake me. The plane landed and we were getting ready to check in at customs when I finally figured out that we were in Bali. I was so happy and excited I have always want to come here and now I was here with my husband. When we were walking through the airport there was a chauffeur waiting for us with a sign that said Mr and Mrs Rogers. We walked up to him and he told us his name is Jason and that he is a friend of Happy my godfather and that he was a chafferer and bodyguard as well. He told us that Tony rented us a 4 bedroom villa and that he was staying in the guest house at the villa and that we would have complete privacy. He told us that we would have maid come in twice a week and they have already set the master suite up for us and he hoped we enjoyed our stay. When we pulled up to the villa I didn't know what to expect but it was not the spectacular view of the beach just feet away from the house or the huge place where we would be staying for however long we decided to stay here. Steve told me to wait in the car for him to come back and get me once he helped Jason with our bags. I saw him disappear and a few minutes later he came back and helped me out of the car. When we got near the front door and swept me up off my feet and stepped over the threshold and said "welcome to paradise Mrs. Rogers." He carried me to what I guess is the room we will be staying in while we were here. I must admit this place does seem like paradise.

Our adventure awaits.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you think of those vows and the wedding was <em>_gorgeous right. So I will warn you that the next chapter is mostly just sex scenes so if you just want to wait until the chapter after the next one the that's fine. I know that a lot of you can not wait to read the next chapter and I promise to have it up as soon as possible. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think. I think that this is my longest chapter yet I don't think I will have anymore of them so long but then again you never know right, like I said I just write what comes to me and as long as y'all like it the I don't see a problem. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you to everyone that has been reading and following and liking my store. In the last chapter Bella and Steve finally tied the knot and they are now in Bali for their honeymoon. In this chapter there is a lot of hot and heavy material it won't be nothing to outrages or extreme but if you are younger the 16 I would advise you to not read this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please please please let me know what you think. _

_Please read and enjoy. I don't __have time to go back and correct any spelling or grammar errors so if there is something you notice please ignore it._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers._

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Steve sat me on my feet and I walked over to the window and looked out at the amazing view I hate to admit it but this few beats Stark Tower any day. Steve asked did I want to go out for dinner since it was almost 5pm now here. I told him we could ask Jason are there any restaurants close by that delivers because I've been stuck on a plane for 20 hours I want to stretch or we could see if there is a restaurant walking distance. Steve went to ask Jason and he said there was a restaurant that would deliver and that they had his favorite hotdogs. I laughed at the face he made and told him that hotdogs was fine with me this time but we weren't going to eat hotdogs everyday he just laughed and said deal. Steve called the order in and we decided to go for a quick swim and as I was changing into my all white bikini that Tasha packed for me I realized that this would be the first time that Steve ever saw me in a bathing suit, so I decided to make him sweat a little bit. I went outside and he was already in and he hadn't seen me yet I asked him "is the water cold?" He looked at me and just stared for a second and he said a little but since its hot you don't even notice the water. I decided to just put my feet in the water and I watched as he swam back and forth across the pool and I looked out at the beach and I was admiring the color of the water that I didn't see until it was to late when Steve got out of the water and snuck up behind me and picked me up and tossed me in the water and I let out half a scream before I landed in the water. When I came back to the surface I was looking for my husband when he came up behind me in the water and picked me up over his head I begged him not to throw me again and so he sat me down and then I pushed his head under the water. He came back up and asked "why did you do that sweetheart." I looked at him and said "well someone tossed me in the water like I was a rag doll and scared me half to death." We swam around for a little while longer and splashed each other until Jason cleared his throat to let us know that dinner had arrived. We got out and wrapped our towels around us and ate outside and after waiting for a little while we were in the water again. By the time we got out the second time it was dark outside. When we got inside Steve said he would go in one of the other bedrooms to shower so that I could shower in our room. I took my time with my shower because where I was relaxed in the pool it was an entire different scene now that I was getting ready to get in the bed with my husband. Sure it's been times in the best where he slept bedside me but that was different we weren't married then. Finally I just shook it off and got out of the shower and changed into my all white nightie. I brushed my teeth and tim one last deep breathe before I walked back into the bedroom.

I was surprised that Steve was in the bed in a pair of boxers with his arm covering his face and I realized that he was just as nervous as I was. This is an area that neither of us have explored before. I called his name and I saw him take a deep breathe before he opened his eyes and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what I was wearing. He looked at me and said "come here for a minute sweetheart." I walked over to him and stood in front of him he looked at me and asked "if you are not sure about taking the next step now and you want to wait I am completely fine with that. What do you want Isabella?" I looked him dead in his eyes and said "you. I want you Steve I want to take the next step do you." He smiled and said "do you really need an answer to that?" He looked down and so did I and I had my answer. He stood up beside me and just starting kissing me first on my lips and the more I relaxed he started moving to my neck and in the next second my nightie was on the floor next to his boxers and we were both on the bed breathing heavily. He looked me in the eyes and asked "Isabella I need to ask one more time if you are sure?" I looked at him and said "Yes Steve I'm sure." He looked at me and said "I don't want to hurt you but you have to let me know if the pain becomes unbearable do you understand?" I looked at him and smiled and said "its ok I understand" and then I leaned up on my elbows and kissed him and as we kiss he entered me in one smooth and quick and powerful thrust and he waited to let my body adjust. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't hurt because it did but it was a nice kind of pain and pretty soon we were moving and kissing like we had been doing this for years and when we both felt the end draw near we reached for the stars together. Soon I was exhausted and add on top of that that I hadn't been asleep since we've been hear and everyone knows you should sleep enough to fight off the jet lag. I finally fell asleep right in my husbands arms.

I don't know how long I sleep but when I woke up and looked out of the window I saw that it was still dark outside and I felt the spot beside me and it was empty so I sat up wondering where Steve was. I heard a chuckle and looked to the door and he said "welcome back sleeping beauty." I looked at him he just had a towel wrapped around his waist like he was just coming out of the pool. I asked him "how long was I asleep?" He looked at me and said "you've been in and out of it for about 24 hours now. I got really worried and called Tony and asked him was that normal and he said with the flying into different timezones. He also said to make sure you drink plenty of liquids so that you wouldn't get dehydrated so anytime you woke up I would make sure you got a some water. I bet you don't even remember me giving you a bath, now do you?" I looked at him and smiled and said "no I don't remember that but its to bad you just got out of the shower I would ask you to join me but reverend." I got up out of bed not bothering to cover my nakedness and he said "now wait a minute who said I just got out of the shower? Sweetheart I will have you know that I just got of the pool and was coming to take a shower myself." I looked at him and smiled and said "Well the shower is big enough for two, and with that said we both went into the bathroom and he even let me get in first. I must admit that I like taking a shower with my husband and to find out that I have this sensual beast inside of me that was waiting to be set free. It was amazing at the stamina my husband has I guess that's a plus to being a super solider. After we were done with our shower we picked up where we left off the other night. When we finally emerged from our room the next morning we I was sitting on a stool at the island watching Steve cook breakfast and we was talking about how long we wanted to stay here or did we want to travel to somewhere else before we went home. He told me that director Fury had given him a 3 month vacation so that we can enjoy begin married and get things settled at the condo and change any last minute details to the house in Malibu. He did say that if there was a serious emergency that the entire team was needed then our honeymoon would be cut short. I prayed that nothing bad happened. Once he was done cooking breakfast we sat down and ate and Jason walked into the room with his eyes closed and his hands over his ears and before I could ask Steve why did Jason have his eyes close and his ears covered Jason asked very loudly was it ok to come in. He peeked one of his eyes open and saw both of us looking at him confused that he took his hands down an down and opened both of his eyes and said "boy I had done forgotten what it was like to be young and in love that last night I heard a reminder. Remind me to buy some ear plugs." I looked at Steve and turned pink with embarrassment and Steve could stop laughing and he said "I was hoping with you being so far away you wouldn't have heard but I guess that was just wishful thinking huh."Before I could get up and run from the room Steve wrapped me in his arms and said "don't be embarrassed babe he just wishes he was us." I must admit that I've never seen Steve so calm and relaxed it was a different part of him that I liked. Jason looked at me and said "there is nothing wrong with a little yelling and screaming it just shows how much passion you have for each other." I was still mortified and decided I wanted to go into the shopping area and get some shopping done. A week before our wedding Steve took me to the bank to add me to his accounts and a couple of days before our wedding I had 2 bank cards delivered to me with my new name Isabella Rogers on them and then I had a credit card with my name mailed with the bank cards as well. Steve also changed his will and made me his power of attorney in case anything would ever happen to him. Although I didn't want to think about anything like that happening he just wanted to make sure I was taken care of and I understood his point of view.

I spent the entire day shopping dragging Steve in and out of shops and to the different markets. Steve and Jason were both following me and carrying all of my shopping bags. We stopped for lunch at we stopped at this Little cafe that I couldn't pronounce the name of it but the food was to die for. Steve and Jason both liked it but they said the prefer hotdogs and burgers then fish. After we had lunch I walked with them to put the bags in the car and then I went back to doing some more shopping. I made sure to get something for everyone and finally Steve was tired of shopping and told me I was finished and I said "I want to go to one more shop." He looked at me smiled and said "no." He then picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder Jason couldn't stop laughing at us and asked Steve to put me down and he said he would. He did when he put me in the car and Jason pulled off before I could argue that I wasn't finished. When we got back home I offered to help them with the bags but they said that they got them, so I went inside to see what all we had so that I could make dinner for us since Steve cooked breakfast. I saw that we had all the ingredients that I would need to make some bacon stuffed burgers and I washed my hands and went about mixing the ingredients together. Once I had the burgers patted out I decided to grill them on the outside grill thankfully it was a gas grill so that made it easy. Once the grill was at a high enough temperature I decided to cut some potato's into fries. Once Steve and Jason had all of our bags in from my long day of shopping and Steve came and asked me did I need help with anything and I told him no. So he sat down in the spot I had sat this morning when I was watching him cook breakfast. After I was done cutting the potato's I went to check on the burgers and they were ready to be flipped over. After I fried the french fries I asked Steve did he want his buns toasted and he said that was fine so once the burgers were finished cooking I place the buns on the grill for a few seconds until they were lightly toasted. We invited Jason to have dinner with us and he accepted and both said how delicious everything was and I told them thank you. Steve asked where did I learn to cook and I told him "well my mom loved to experiment with different recipes and most times we ended up ordering out and my dad only know how to cook eggs and bacon and not very well I might add. So I decided that someone needed to be able to cook every once in a while and since I loved to read I found that it was very easy to cook if you know how to read. " Steve looked at me not believing me because he said "you had everything prepared to be cooked in a matter of minutes and when you was cutting those potatoes you were cutting them fast and like a professional." I said "thank you and I guess that since I've been cooking for a while I'm just used to it by now." Once I was finished eating I got up and started to load the dishes into the dishwasher and Steve told me that he would do it for me since I cooked. I told Jason goodnight and went upstairs to soak in the bathtub because all of that shopping had made my feet swell from walking so much. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep in the bathtub until I felt Steve pick me up out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel and place me on the bed and pulled to covers up over me and before he could cut the light off I had went back to sleep. I woke up around 2am because I had to use the bathroom and when I can back I noticed that Steve wasn't in the bed so I pulled on a bathrobe to look for him. I found him downstairs watching TV I was able to walk into the room and he didn't notice me so I walked up to him and he had a faraway expression on his face before he noticed me. I asked him "do you want to talk about it?" He looked at me and said "its just I was thinking about Bucky and how he would have loved to be a part of our wedding. I hate that I couldn't save him and I feel like I let him down."I went to him and hugged him and said "I'm sure if he was here he wouldn't feel that way he would know that you tried." He looked at me and smiled and said "yeah maybe you're right but he was a brother to me and I hate that he isn't here." We just sat and talked for a little while and finally around 4 we came back upstairs and laid down and I snuggled to his chest and told him that I loved him. He told me he love me to and then he started to show me just how much he loved me. I was always amazed anytime we made love with how gentle he was with me. About a month after we had done arrived to Bali we decided that we wanted to go to one more place before we went back home and so we Flew to Paris. We later found out after Jason took as to the airport that uncle Tony had hired him as my chauffeur for whenever Steve was out on missions and we thought of him a friend so it worked out perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this <em>_chapter and just so you know the honeymoon is not over in the next chapter will see how their trip to Paris turns out and I promise it is full of surprises good ones that is. _

_So once again I will have a warning stating that if you are younger then 16 to not read the next chapter. I'm sorry that the honeymoon is taking 2 chapters instead of just one but I had so many different ideas and decided to extend the honeymoon._

_Please let me know what you think. I'm also open to different ideas. I __also plan to have chapter 20 up within the next couple of hours so hold tight its coming soon._


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you everyone for following and reading this story I hope you guys like it. In the last chapter Bella and Steve were enjoying their honeymoon in Bali. They spent a month there and decided to go to Paris before they went home. Just like in the last chapter some scenes in this chapter are a little hot and heavy and I would not advise anyone under 16 to read this chapter._

_Please to everyone else read, review and enjoy._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers I just really love their stories._

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

When we arrived there was a car waiting for us and once our bags were placed in the truck Jason drove us to the The Saint James hotel where we had booked 2 suits right next door so that Jason could be close by. It was late at night when we arrived so we had dinner delivered to our rooms. I barely ate anything I was so tired so I went on to bed. When I woke up the next morning Steve had ordered breakfast for me so that I could eat. He ate with me and the food was delicious. I asked him "so what are we doing today?" He looked at me and asked "what do you want to do today?" I looked at him and smiled when I said "lets go shopping." He looked at me like he want to die right then and there he said "baby we are in one of the most romantic cities in the world and I thought you would want to see the Eiffel Tower first. You can shop at home." I looked at him and said "I know that I can shop at home but we are in Paris and it is one of the fashion capitals of the world." He just shook his head and told me to get dressed while he went to let Jason know that we would be leaving soon." That was about 3 weeks ago and today I told Steve that I wanted to do some more shopping before we left to go back home. We decided to stay in Paris for a month too and it was our last week on our honeymoon and I wanted to buy a few more things.

Once I was dressed we left and I literally shopped until I dropped. We were in a boutique I had spotted a beautiful dress that I knew Pepper would like and when I started walking towards the dress I started to feel hot all oner and I got really dizzy lightheaded and before I could say something to Steve I blacked out. When I finally came back around Steve had me in his his arms asking me if I was ok. I looked at him and asked "what happened?" He looked at me and said "You fainted sweetie I was so worried and thank God I was holding your hand and felt you falling because you could have hit the floor and gotten hurt pretty bad." I looked up him and said "I don't know what happened I just felt extremely hot all over and got really dizzy and lightheaded all of a sudden." Steve looked at me and said how about we go back to the hotel because you need to rest and I don't want you to faint on me again." I nodded my head and looked up to see that Jason wasn't nearby and I asked Steve "where is Jason?" He looked at me and told me "I sent him to go get the car so dec could get you out of here."

Once we got back to the hotel Steve laid me down in the bed and I slept for a few hours. When I woke up he was laying down beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. I turned around to face him and he asked "how do you feel now Isabella?" I told him that I felt fine and he asked me did I want to go out to eat for dinner and I told him yes. We went to Bistrot Paul Bert and the food was divine. When we left I asked Steve were we going back to the hotel and he said no we had to make a stop somewhere. When we pulled up in front of the Eiffel Tower I was so happy because the first time we came it was in the daytime and fans recognized Steve and he signed autographs for them, and we didn't get to explore much and take many pictures. He promised that he would make it up to me by bringing me back before we left to fly back home. I didn't expect for him to bring us here at night and it was so beautiful with the lights around it. We got out of the car and caught the 1st lift to the 2nd floor, and Steve didn't bother to argue when I want to stop at some of the shops throughout the tower. Finally we caught the 2nd lift and went to the top. Jason came with us and snapped some pictures of me and Steve together and then we took pictures of the view which was absolutely breathtaking. We just stayed and looked out a the view and enjoyed each others company and no words were needed.

Pretty soon when it was time to leave we decided to walk back to the hotel and Steve told Jason we would see him in the morning. It was such a beautiful night and we wanted it to last for as long as possible. We were right down the street from the hotel when all of a sudden I felt sick. I stepped over to a bush and started throwing up bad and once I thought it had passed I got sick all over again and it was nice how Steve held my hair and rubbed my back. Finally when it felt like I didn't have anything else to come up it passed as quickly as it had started and I told Steve but he still wanted to carry me. He carried me into the hotel and told one of the staff members that we would need a doctor in our room. I told him that I didn't want to see a doctor because I felt fine and told him that I probably ate something that didn't agree with my stomach, he told me that there was no point in arguing with him so I just let it go, and I knew it would make him feel better if I got seen. We heard a knock on our door and Steve went to check to see who was at the door, and a few moments later a short guy with white hair came in and told me that he was the doctor and he would do a quick exam. He asked me how I was feeling as he was listening to my heart, I still don't know why doctors ask question when they are trying to listen to your heart. He asked me about my symptoms and I told him and before I could finish Steve told him that I had fainted a few weeks ago. By this time the doctor finished his exam and told me that everything was fine and before I could ask what was wrong he reached me a cup and a stick and told me to urinate in the cup and dip the stick in there. By this time Steve was looming very confused and asked "how is her urine on a stick going to tell us anything?" I guess no one explained to my husband how by peeing on a stick could tell you a lot. I asked the doctor to give us a moment.

I grabbed Steve by his hand and pulled him into the bedroom I looked to him and said "remember how we said we wanted a big family and that we would start right away, well this stick dipped into my urine will tell us if we are pregnant." He really looked confused by now and asked "well don't you need a rabbit or a rat?" Now I was confused and I asked "why would I need a rabbit or a rat?" He looked to me and said "well I don't know what they did with them to find out if women were pregnant in the 30's and 40's but if the rabbit died then they were pregnant or was it the other way around it was something like that." I look at him and said "this way is quicker and we don't have to hurt an animal in the process. Just go on back in there with the doctor and give me a few minutes ok." He just nodded his head and walked off still confused and I walked to the bathroom. Once I was finished I sat the stick on the counter in the bathroom and washed my hands, I walked out and asked the doctor how long would it take and he said just a few minutes. He got up and walked into the bathroom to look at the test and I walked over to Steve who was still standing looking confused and I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

The doctor came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and he had a smile on his face when he said "congratulations!" All I could say was thank you and poor Steve was still trying to wrap his mind around the peeing on a stick that he didn't even hear the doctor. I got his attention and told him that we were going to have a baby he picked me up in a crushing hug and swung me around. I begged him to put me down before I got sick again. We asked the doctor would it be ok for me to fly back home to the states and he said that there was no risk since I am young and healthy but he did say that I needed to eat more so that I can gain some weight. I told him that I would and Steve told him that he would make sure I at often. He also told me that I needed to make sure I got as much rest as possible. The doctor then left us and I looked up at Steve who has yet to stop smiling. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and told me that he would be back in a second. He disappeared into the bathroom and I heard water running he came back a few minutes just in his boxers and he helped me out of my clothes and carried me to the bathroom and he had cut the light off and lit some of the candles that I had in the bathroom and he had some of my favorite aromatherapy bubble bath in the tub and he sat me in the water which was the perfect temperature. He took his boxers off and join me in the tub I leaned back on him as he rubbed my neck and shoulders. Not to much later I fell asleep and I don't remember Steve moving me.

When I woke up it was to breakfast in bed and I knew that I would never miss a meal during my pregnancy with my husband around. After I ate he asked me did I want to leave and go home a week early because he knew I needed to find an OBGYN and he wanted to make sure everything was ok with me and the baby. I told him yes because I knew he was concerned and we would not be able to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon. I said just as long as we can stay our condo for a few weeks when we got back home and he said deal. When I was getting dressed he went and told Jason that we were leaving a week early and Jason seemed just as happy as we were that we were going home. I think Jason was just really excited to see Happy again because he said that he hasn't seen my godfather in almost 5 years. When Steve wouldn't let me help him pack I knew it was time to lay down a few ground rules so I stopped him and told him "I can pick up clothes and everything you know. So don't think I will need your help carrying my purse as well. Don't treat me like I will break ok Mr. Rogers some women have been known to work their entire pregnancy with no problems. I won't do anything stupid but I will not be treated like I need help with every little thing do you hear me?" He smiled at me and said "I'm sorry baby, I'm just so happy and I know that you can carry clothes and everything else but I just want to be supportive and do the right thing. Can you forgive me sweetheart?" I smiled up at him and said "just don't do it again." After we were done packing Jason carried our bags to the car and we got in and left Paris to go back home.

Our flight was just landing when I finally woke up I fell asleep as soon as we lifted off and thankfully Steve and Jason let me sleep. Steve asked me did I want to go to Stark Tower to see our family and I told him yes and since it was close to lunch time and I told him we could announce our pregnancy news to everyone and maybe Pepper would know of a good OBGYN. When we stepped off the plane Happy was there waiting for us and we told him hey and he asked did we enjoy our honeymoon I told him yes, but when he saw Jason he gave his buddy a man hug and they grabbed the bags and caught up with each other. Steve and I was walking behind them and then we saw the press and I felt sick all of a sudden I told Steve and he walked with me to the bathroom and waited outside the door until I came back. He fixed my hair for me and we walked outside to answer a few questions for the press before we got in the car and Happy drove off.

When we got to Stark Tower we went up to our apartment and we were surprised to see that all of Steve's things were unpacked all except his clothes which I guess is because they was literally no room in my closet or dressers for his clothes to fit anywhere. I told him that I would go through my clothes and give some of my things to a local homeless shelter. After Steve, Jason and Happy made another trip to the car to get our bags I told Steve to grab the new suitcases that we had to buy in Paris for all of the things that I bought. So he grabbed the two biggest ones and I picked up the carry-on and then we went up to the family room to see our family and everyone was waiting for us and happy to see us. Before we pulled out the gifts for everyone Steve and I told them we had something that we wanted to show them. While we were in the airport in Paris I saw this cute white onesis with green writing that said **Trouble Coming Soon **I thought that it was so cute and on the car ride home I asked Steve if we should tell the family with that and he said that's a good idea. So I pulled the onesis out and held it up for everyone to read. The ladies started screaming and jumping up and down excited and the men were still trying to figure out what the big surprise was so finally Tasha said "guys she's pregnant." Clint said "damn cap you work fast don't you." Thor said "congrats Steve and Bella" and he gave us both crushing hugs. Bruce looked and said "that's great news you guys, I'm so happy for the both of you." Tony was the only one that hadn't said anything and finally he walked over to us and gave us a hug and I was surprised to see that he was almost in tears when he said "I'm so happy for the both of you and to think that I am going to be the youngest best looking great uncle in the world. Well one thing for sure is this baby will be the most spoiled rotten child on this planet and it will definitely be the best protected baby. So what did you guys bring me?" It was amazing at how quickly uncle Tony could change subjects. After we gave everyone their gifts I said "can we eat lunch now before I pass out." When I said that it was hilarious watching all the guys rush to get me something to eat. Before I could even ask Pepper she said she knew the best OBGYN ever but the only problem is the press stay camped outside her office to see which celebrity is pregnant so my pregnancy wouldn't be a secret for to long. A few minutes later all of the guys came out of the kitchen with plates in their hands I looked and said I am not going to be able to eat that much food, they said to say that again in a few months. So I accepted a plate from Steve and the rest of the guys gave plates to the other ladies and we sat down and talked while we ate and the guys went into the dining room to catch up.

I couldn't believe that I was so happy and I am excited to the new addition that will be added to our family soon.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what y'all think. Are <em>_you guys just excited for the new addition that will be added to the family soon._

_I hope that you are enjoying the story and don't worry more is to come soon maybe tomorrow I will chapter 21._


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you to everyone that has read and followed my story I hope you like it. If there is anything that you would like to see happen please let me know. In the last chapter Steve and Bella got some exciting news and now the family knows that they are having a baby so what will happen when the press find out. Do you think the Cullen's will be just as excited as the Avenger's is? I guess you will just have to read to find out. To help everyone to keep up with the timeline it is now almost Thanksgiving._

_Remember they got married mid September and they were gone on their honeymoon for 2 months._

_Please read, review and enjoy. Please keep in mind that I don't always have time to go back and correct any spelling or grammar mistakes so if you notice anything just ignore it._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers I just really love their stories._

_I know it's __been almost a week and I am so sorry but please remember I have 4 babies 2 of them are very demanding. So please be patient._

_P.S I am not done with this story but when I finish it I will be sure to put some type of happy ending with the possibility of a sequel but __only if you guys are interested so please let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Later that day after we left our family at Stark Tower we went to our condo to unpack our bags and get settled in a little bit. It was nice to see that all we had to was go over everything with the interior decorator. Most of the furniture that me and Steve had ordered was already sat up and I must admit I was loving the way our home was coming together all we would really have to do is paint and add our pictures and artwork to the walls. When we were on our honeymoon some of the items that we bought while we were in Bali and Paris had to be delivered to us so Steve and Jason had to bring the boxes in. While I waited for them to finish I sat down on the couch to relax for a little while and I actually dozed off. "Sweetheart why don't you go in the room and try to take a nap and then when you wake up we can decide what we want to do this evening." I smiled to Steve and nodded my head and went and laid down in our huge four-post eastern california king bed, which was easily one of the biggest beds I have seen. I took my shoes off and climbed in bed and within minutes I was out.

A few hours I woke up and felt rested and I went in search of something to snack on. Steve and Jason were in the living room watching a game and both asked if I slept well and I told them yes. When I got in the kitchen on my search I came across my favorite honey BBQ potato chips. I know that this was not a healthy option but the doctor did say that I needed to gain some weight but I grabbed the bag and went and watched the game with the men. "Isabella do you want to go out to dinner tonight or do you want to stay in and I can cook dinner?" I looked and asked "if we stay in what do you plan to cook exactly?" My dear sweet husband looked to me confused and said "you do know that if it's not really breakfast or hotdogs then when I say I can cook dinner I really mean that I can order some mean take-out." I just giggled at him and said "well why don't I cook because I don't really feel like going out tonight especially for the press to follow our ever move and ask us how our honeymoon was. I know that after tomorrow they will be constantly following us and asking questions about our baby because like Pepper said they stay camped out in that particular doctors office to see what celebrities are expecting. Even though I am happy that I was able to get an appointment so soon I just wanted to enjoy our baby news for ourselves and family just for a little while. Does that make me a mean person?" Steve started to shake his head before I could finish my sentence "no baby that doesn't make you selfish at all and I understand completely but I will not let you cook tonight so we will just order out and you can relax. So what would you like to eat for dinner?" "Really whatever it is that you want I am fine whatever you pick."

About an hour later I realized that I should have known better than to let my wonderful husband pick something for take-out. The man can be sweet and romantic and everything else but he should know by now that I do not want to eat hotdogs everyday. I didn't dare bring this up because I knew he would try to flip it and say well you did say that I could choose. Instead I ate my hotdogs and french fries quietly and while I was eating I was falling asleep and Steve that it would be a good idea and he recorded me and laughed the entire time which I didn't find out he recorded me to the next day. He picked me up and carried me to the bed and he slid my clothes off and pulled the covers over me and I was out like a light.

I woke up at 7 the next morning and showered and got my clothes on since my appointment was at 9 I wanted to make sure I got there early. Steve decided to go with me to my appointment and I told him that he didn't have to but he said if the press is going to be out there then he needs to make sure that they don't try to get a little pushy with me. Steve fixed breakfast while I got my clothes on and once I had my clothes on and stepped into the kitchen to sit down for breakfast I noticed that Steve made waffles, eggs, and bacon and it was delicious and I had eaten almost half of my breakfast when I felt sick and I knew that I needed to make it to the bathroom, once I made it to the bathroom everything that I had eaten ended up coming right back up. I was in the bathroom for about 10 mins and Steve had knocked on the door the entire time asking if I was ok and I told him that I was ok but that I wouldn't be able to finish breakfast and told him to go back and eat. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face once again I was ready to go. Steve was finished eating and had already loaded the dishes in the dishwasher we got on our jackets and left to go to my appointment.

Of course when we got there the press was camped out like Pepper said we found parking and Steve looked to me and asked "alright are you ready sweetie?" I couldn't talk so I just nodded and we walked towards the doctor's office and the press immediately started asking questions and we told them we had to get in before we were late for our appointment. When I got in and they finally called us back they of course asked me all kinds of family history questions and how I've been feeling and then they looked to Steve and asked him about his family's history. They then showed me into an exam room and gave me a gown to change into and told me to climb on the table and said the doctor would be in any second. The doctor came in and measured my belly and told me that my belly was measuring a little bigger then 5-7 weeks and she told me that she wanted to get an ultrasound and some blood work done.

After a few minutes the doctor returned with a portable ultrasound machine and she started checking the baby on the ultrasound and she had the volume up so she could hear. We were able to hear the heartbeat but something was weird with how fast the baby's heart was beating it seemed like that wasn't a pause in between heartbeats. The doctor kept looking and she said something that no one ever wants to hear "well that's strange." My heart literally skipped a beat and I looked to Steve with worried eyes and before I could ask what was wrong the doctor said give me one minute and rushed out of the room. So by now I am really worried and Steve is squeezing my hand telling me "I'm sure everything will be fine with the baby don't worry sweetheart." The doctor returned with about doctor and the other doctor looks on the ultrasound and they were asking me questions about was I having really bad morning sickness or was I tried more than usual and Steve told them how I fell asleep during dinner last night even though I had taken a pretty long nap and how I fainted in Paris and was sick there and was sick this morning.

Steve looked to both of the doctors and asked "can you tell me what is wrong with the baby?" Both of the doctors turned to us and smiled and said "Mr. and Mrs. Rogers there is absolutely nothing wrong with your babies." The first doctor turned to me and looked and said "all 3 of your babies is perfectly fine." I looked and said "all 3 of them as in triplets?" She looked to me and smiled and said "that explains why you've been so tired and fell asleep at dinner last night. It also explains why you are measuring at around 11 weeks instead of 7, which is how far along you are. I want to run some blood test to make sure your iron levels are where they should be. I also want you to get as much rest as possible, you also need to make sure you are eating as often as possible because I am concerned with how small you are and it can be dangerous if you don't gain weight like you should. I want to see you every 2 weeks and if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to give us a call. If at any time you feel any amount of stomach pain and it is worst then cramps please get here or if it is after hours go to the nearest hospital straight to the ER. Do you guys have any questions? If you can't think of any at this moment the please give the office a call. Your expected due date if you were to carry full term would be around June 25 but since we know you won't make it the earliest you could deliver is possible the end of May. I know since y'all are public figures the press will want to know and just tell them that your due date is June 25 because they like to speculate about things like that and that way when you go into labor early it won't be suspicious."

I think the both of us were too shocked to say anything else. When we stepped outside the office of course the press wanted to know so we left out the fact that we were having triplets and just told them that everything looks great with the baby and we told them our due date. After we got to the car Steve asked did I want to go to Stark Tower and tell our family how the doctors visit went. I told him yes before everyone ends up at our house busting the door down to know what the doctor said. Steve opened the door for me when we got out at Stark Tower and when we got to the family floor everyone wanted to know what the doctor said so we asked everyone "how do y'all feel about 3 babies at one time?" Uncle Tony was the first to say something "oh come on guys stop playing around what did they really say?" Everyone else however noticed our still shocked faces and Tasha said "um Tony I don't think they are playing." After everyone took it all in they got so excited and asked when my due date was and we told them how the doctor said I could deliver almost a full month ahead of my expected due date.

Around 12 Tony decided we should all go out to lunch somewhere together as a family and celebrate. During lunch I started to feel sick so I rushed to the bathroom and Steve asked Tasha to go after me and check on me. When I was finished I noticed that not only did Tasha come but Pepper and Angela had followed right behind her. They helped me to clean up a little bit and it felt nice that they were looking out for me. After we returned to the table Tony decided to toast to me and Steve and he said "Bella and Cap you I just want to tell you guys that we are all here for you and if Cap if Bella ever kick you out of the house you can always come to you guys apartment to have a nice warm place to sleep. Bella if ever Steve is away on a mission and you have one of those late night cravings then please feel free to give Clint a call." The girls and I decided to go shopping for baby furniture as soon as I passed my first trimester.

After we left from the restaurant we stopped by the Cullen's on our way home to our condo. Alice of course already knew and I was happy that she didn't tell anyone. Once we told them they were just excited as the rest of our family and of course Rose and Alice wanted to go shopping asap. I started getting a little sleepy and tried to cover a few yawns but everyone saw right through that and Steve told them about what the doctor said about getting as much rest as possible and they told me that they would come visit one day later this week. Steve helped me to the car and in the short ride that it took to get from the Cullen's to our condo I was out once again.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you think can you believe it triplets. Don't forget to review let me know it there is something you would like to see happen in the future of this story.<em>

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully have the next chapter up within the next few days. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you to everyone that has read my story and that has followed it as well and please don't forget to review I love reading what everyone thinks of this story._

_So in the last chapter we found out that Bella and Steve are expecting triplets. This chapter focuses on Thanksgiving and Christmas with our favorite __couple and their extended family. We may also get to find out the sex of the babies depending on the timing of the chapter._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers I just really love to escape to their worlds. I also do not own Inception or Superman which are both mentioned in this chapter._

_I don't have time to check any spelling or __grammar errors so if there is anything you notice please just ignore it. Thank you._

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Last week we found out that we are having triplets and I have yet to go a full day without puking all over the place and since tomorrow is Thanksgiving I just pray I will be able to enjoy some holiday ham and Turkey. Steve and I decided to host our first Thanksgiving at our condo and we could already feel a tradition in the making. When I woke up the next morning I cooked us a quick breakfast and while we ate I was telling Steve that we would need few things done and to also make sure he sat the tables and chairs up in the dining room and I let him know that the girls would be here in a little while to help me start on dinner so that I wouldn't over do things. We made sure we had enough food to feed an army considering how Steve, Bruce, and Thor eat like one.

After we were done eating Steve went to the store and I made sure the house was cleaned and during my cleaning process of course I get sick. While I was in the bathroom throwing up my intestines it felt like, the women arrived but I was to busy in the bathroom. Thank God Natasha knows how to pick a lock so they made themselves at home while I was in the bathroom. After I cleaned myself up and brushed my teeth I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of ginger ale and then me and the ladies then decided to get to work. I had 4 turkeys and 3 hams and 3 roasts for pot roast and we decided to fry 2 of the turkeys and once we had a few of the hams in the oven Alice and Rosalie decided to stay behind and keep an eye on the food and they promised to help Steve set up the decorations so that we could go to Stark Tower to cook the rest of the food and bring it back.

Once we got to the tower we had plenty of kitchen area to cook all the food. We decided to also cook 4 pans of homemade mac-n-cheese and bake 8 sweet potato pies, 8 pumpkin pies, 6 pans of cornbread, 4 bowls of mashed potatoes, 4 bowls of cranberry sauce, 4 bowls of green beans, 3 bowls of peas, 2 bowls of corn, 2 pans of corn on the cob, 4 pans of dressing, dinner rolls and finally homemade cinnamon rolls. I know that there will be plenty of leftovers and I we are also donating some of the food to the local soup kitchens as well. I was actually surprised that Clint volunteered to go to the condo and help Steve set up the tables and things and Tasha told me the only reason why he decided to help Steve is because he can't even fix cereal the right way. I mean seriously who messes up cereal. Tony, Bruce and Thor went to fry the turkeys for us and Thor was really excited to see how they would fry such big chickens as he calls it.

I got started on the mac-n-chesse and while the noodles were boiling I grated the cheese and once I was done and had the mac-n-chesses pans in the oven I started working on the dressing and mashed potatoes. After I was finished with everything else I worked on the deserts. Tasha decided to do the rest of the hams and turkeys and green beans and corn. Pepper decided to do the breads and the rest of the veggies and she also decided to bake a few red velvet cakes which she knows I absolutely love her red velvet cakes. While the rest of the food was cooking I decided to take a nap in me and Steve's apartment at the tower and they said they would check on the food for me but before I laid down I called the house to check and see how everything was going over there. When I woke up from my nap everything was done except for 1 of the hams and while that was finishing cooking we put the food that we were donating into one of Tony's cars and him and Thor delivered the food to the different soup kitchens and once the ham was done it took 2 cars to hold the rest of the food so that we could take it back to the condo.

Once we made it to the condo Nick and agent Hill and Coulson pulled up right behind us. Once all the food was inside it took 6 tables to hold all of the food and deserts and when Tony and Thor arrived we were all ready to sit down and eat. My dad looked to me and said "Bells everything looks wonderful everyone did a wonderful job." He then looked to Steve and asked him was he ready to bless the food. After grace was said I was very surprised that the guys decided to serve the women and Steve put to much food on my plate and I told him I would be lucky to keep a little of it down. After dinner we had desserts and the guys cleaned the kitchen and I showed the girls which room I decided to have the nursery in. Once the guys were done cleaning the kitchen I decided to go ahead and fix everyone some leftovers to take home and Angela decided to help me. We talked about how she was enjoying classes and I asked her how was she enjoying the guys on campus. I was actually surprised that her and Bruce had been on a few dates while Steve and I was gone on our honeymoon and she said that she really does like him. I told her that I am happy for her and that I hope everything works out for the both of them.

Once we were done with everything and before everyone left Jane and Thor announced that they were finally getting married and they told us that the wedding would be in July of next year and that it would be in Asgard and she wanted all of us to be in the wedding. I just hope I will have lost most of my baby weight by then. Not to much later everyone left but not before the guys helped to take the tables and chairs back to Stark Tower and while Steve was gone I stretched out on the couch and put my feet up and watched **Inception. **I must admit I am in love with Tom Hardy and Joseph Gordon-Levitt and I think what makes me really love this movie and not even an hour into the movie I was drifting off to sleep when I heard Steve come in. He walked in and I asked him to join me on the couch and he sat down and I laid my head in his lap and before I knew it we were ripping each others clothes off.

_Christmas Eve one month later_

Finally I was a week into my second trimester and one morning it was like someone clicked on the lights because I no longer had morning sickness and I had more energy. I didn't have to take naps much anymore and we decided to paint the nursery kiwi green and once we find out the sex of the babies we would decide to then add blue or pink. We decided to get white 4-in-1 transitional cribs and we also decided that if we ended up having boys and a girl or girls and a boy that we would still put them in the same room but we would keep the kiwi green walls and that would would paint pink blue and while polka dots. We also had 2 all white rocking chairs with matching ottomans and we also had the babies' changing table. We already had 3 baby showers planned for in March which would be a month after we find out the sex of the babies and Alice already knows what we are having but she doesn't want to tell me because she said that it wouldn't be fair for me to know and Steve not to.

Since tomorrow is Christmas we will be staying the night in our apartment at Stark Tower so that we can be with our family and friends and the Cullen's will be staying there as well. Tony also has a party planned for tomorrow night and since it was the night before Christmas we decided to have an all out family night/slumber party. After dinner everyone was in their PJ's and since it was too many people to play regular monopoly we decided to play life size monopoly. After the guys moved the furniture out of the way we created a giant game board on the floor and instead of the game pieces we became the pieces and the game got very interesting. After playing monopoly for a couple of hours we played a few rounds of charades and then for our family movie night we decided on everyone's favorite Superman trilogy which I knew I would not last past the first movie.

I woke up the next morning to Steve telling me that it was time for breakfast and it was literally a blizzard happening outside and since the first snow in October what more could you expect in New York. The news was saying that no predestines should be on the road unless it was an absolute emergency and even then they should be hesitant. Since we all had our own apartments in Stark Tower we knew we would be safe cause my uncle Tony is really scared of the dark. When we got upstairs we all sat down to eat breakfast and once we were done we were exchanging gifts with each other. Not to much longer after we were done with gifts we ate lunch and we just relaxed and watched tv for a little while. Thank God uncle Tony decided to have his Christmas party here at the tower in one of the ballrooms because otherwise he would have been the only one to go to his own party and he told everyone to wear suits and ball gowns, which luckily everyone knows that when Tony throws a party for a holiday we usually know what to wear and I went shopping a week ago so that I could find something that would fit my huge belly. I really don't know what I will do when I reach my 6th month because I already look 6 months pregnant how am I even going to stand or walk.

Last week me and the ladies decided to all wear red dresses and make the men wear green ties so we each looked fabulous. I wore a red glittery dress that had sleeves to come to my elbows and Steve wore a black suit with a green tie. Once we made it downstairs to the ballroom we were surprised to see most of the employees for Stark Industries there which I knew Tony had to have something up his sleeve. Once we walked further into the room we saw a wedding arch in the shape of a heart and a preacher was standing under it. A few minutes later Tony and Pepper were getting married and it was absolutely beautiful and after they exchange vows we were being led into another ballroom for the reception. I was surprised that Pepper had no clue and that Tony was able to pull it off without her finding out because nothing goes on that Pepper doesn't know about.

After everyone toasted Pepper and Tony we all got on the dance floor and we had fun even with a blizzard going on outside. About an hour after they got married Pepper through her bouquet and Angela caught it and Tony threw my old grater that when once we found out that Tony and Pepper were getting married Tasha rushed upstairs to get it so that they could have it for this moment Bruce caught it. Not even 30 minutes later I went to the bathroom and caught Clint and Tasha making out like they were going to die the next day that I couldn't stop laughing at the look on both of their faces once they got caught.

_February 20_

I'm so excited because today we get to find out the sex of our babies. I am already 5 months pregnant and if my belly gets any bigger I will be scared to leave my house. On valentines day Steve showed me pictures of our finished home in Malibu since I couldn't fly out there he made sure they took pictures and videos of the entire house and I must admit I absolute loved it. Our house was 3 stories and had 8 bedrooms with 8 connecting bathrooms to each room a huge eat in kitchen, dinning room, 3 extra bathrooms, I had an office, upstairs laundry room, game room, playroom for the kids, home theater and then our pool house had an extra 2 bedrooms with a connecting bathroom to both and a 4 car garage, the pool was huge and the house was built on 15 acres of land with a privacy fence going around our entire lot. I must admit at first I thought it would be a bit much but then Steve told me that once we move he doesn't want to move again when we have more children and that we would have plenty of room for our family when they came to visits as well.

"Hey sweetheart are you ready to go see what we are having?" I looked to Steve and smiled and nodded my head as he came and helped me stand to my feet. I started feeling the babies move about 2 weeks after New Years and since then I feel them all the time and now I can't even tie my own shoes or see my feet, but my loving husband loves to help me. When I start having mood swings he is still very patient and he will even apologize if I am yelling at him. He helped me into our new SUV that I got him for valentine's day and he loves it. Once we arrived the paparazzi was there and they just think that we are having twins they still don't know that its triplets and we are hoping that they don't find out until after I give birth.

Once we were shown to the exam room the doctor came in and asked me how I was feeling and asked Steve how he was handling my mood swings and she told him that the further along I get the worst my mood swings can get and the look on his face when she said that was hilarious. Finally she asked "are you guys ready to find out what you're having?" We both said yes and we looked to the screen and she said "ok baby A is a boy, baby B is a boy, and baby C is a girl." We were both excited and I was happy that we would have both sexes and finally she said that everything is measuring where it should and that all babies are healthy. She printed pictures for us and we couldn't wait to show our family. She told us that she will see us in 2 weeks and that if I have any sharp pains to call as soon as possible.

Once we left the press of course wanted to know what we were having and Steve told them that it was a surprise. We left and went to lunch and it was amazing that at the beginning of my pregnancy I could barely keep any food down and now I could almost keep up with my husband which shocked him but he was happy that I was gaining weight and was healthy. After we left from lunch we went to the tower to visit our family and let them know what the doctor said and of course the Cullen's were there and waiting as well because Alice wouldn't even tell them what we were having. Once we told everyone they were so happy and excited and Pepper already had a baby shower scheduled for next week I swear she is just as bad as Tony when it comes to planning parties sometimes.

We had been at the tower for about 3 hours when Steve's, Clint's, and Tasha's cell phones went off at the same times and the room got quiet and I knew right then that it wasn't good and that my husband would be leaving for who knows how long. They all hung up their phones at the same times and Steve looked to me and grabbed my hand and said "baby we've been called away but I promise that you will not deliver those babies without me with you and I will call you everyday that I can ok?" I couldn't speak this would be the first time that he had to leave since before we were married I knew this day was coming but I was just hoping it wouldn't be for a while so I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. Clint and Tasha both gave me a hug and told me to take it easy. 3 minutes after they got their calls they were gone and I broke down and I felt a lot of arms wrapped around me while I cried.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you think. 2 boys and 1 girl I think that the girl will have Steve wrapped around her finger. How do you guys feel about Steve having to go on a mission the same day they found out the sexes of their babies sad huh? <em>

_I am currently working on chapter 23 I don't know if the babies will be born then or not I guess you will have to wait and see. Anyone got any ideas on baby names for our beautiful babies._

_Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Until next time._


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you to everyone that has read my story and that has followed it as well and please don't forget to review I love reading what everyone thinks of this story._

_In the last chapter we finally found out the sex of the babies and then in the mist of all that excitement Steve, Clint, and Natasha got called away on some mission and this is also the first time that Steve has left since before they were married. We find out how Bella handles her __husband being away and we may also get to see the birth of the babies. We may also get to find out the babies names._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers I just love to visit their worlds._

_I don't have time to go back and check any spelling or grammar errors so please if you notice anything just ignore it. _

_Don't forget to review and tell me what you like or don't like._

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

It's been 2 weeks since Steve left to go on his mission and I am happy that we have been able to talk daily but its not the same as my husband being within arms distance. The first week after he left I went back to our condo and stayed their and Jason was a really good help but he had to leave to visit his mother who is sick. Each day one of my family members would come and hang out with me I think Steve didn't want me to be alone while he was gone and by the 9th day that he was gone it was uncle Tonys turn to come sit with me and he just told me to come back to the tower with him and that way I will be with family incase I needed someone. I agreed and its been nice but I still miss my husband. When I had my doctors appointment the ladies decided to come with me and the doctor was very understanding she knew that Steve was gone so she didn't put up a fuss when all of them came back with me. Everything checked out she was just a little concerned because I have lost 10 lb. since my last visit which she says can happen but I can't afford to loose any more weight and if I lose more she will be putting me in the hospital and instead of my usual 2 week check-up she wanted to see me back next week.

The ladies were real concerned about me even if they didn't say it to me and the fact that they wanted to eat lunch just an 2 hours after eating breakfast let me know. I made them promise not to tell any of the guys because I knew it would get back to Steve if they did. So I went with them to lunch early and asked them what do we do when I get hungry before dinner and they all said "eat an early dinner duh." After lunch we decided to get a little shopping done at my first baby shower we got lots of diapers and wipes for the babies. Clothes and toys and bottles and I knew that was only the beginning but we still couldn't help ourselves and got even more stuff. Later that day when we got back to the tower it was almost time for dinner and it was family night as well.

After we ate we played a few games and watched movies and I eventually fell asleep on the couch and Thor carried me to my room. The next morning Angela and Pepper brought me breakfast in bed and I knew it was because they were concerned but like I told them I can get up and go upstairs and eat with everyone else. They told me that Tony and Bruce went to the lab and that Thor and Jane were in Asgard making some more wedding planes. So the 3 of us decided to have a lazy day and lay around in my apartment and do nothing but talk and watch Netflix. We did each others nails and they kept calling my babies aliens because how each time one of them kicked you could see another one of their hands pressed to my belly. That was also the first night that I didn't get a call from Steve.

A week later at my next appointment I haven't lost any weight but I didn't gain any of the weight that I lost and the doctor decided to put me in the hospital anyway. I told her that I have been eating and even Pepper and Angela told her but she just told us that it would be better got me to spend a few nights in the hospital just so they could keep an eye on the babies because sometimes not gain weight after losing weight could mean the babies want to come early. She said that when she was pregnant with her second baby she lost weight around 8 months and never gained it back and a week later she went into labor but the baby was far enough along to be fine. She said "I would rather be safe then sorry because if your husband comes home and something is wrong with you are his babies I know he will have my head." So now here I am in the hospital with monitors connected to my belly to listen to the babies heartbeats and with an IV to give me vitamins and fluids. An hour after I was admitted into the hospital Tony and Bruce came and they sat with me while Pepper and Angela went to get me some clothes and books for me.

Once Angela and Pepper came back they had Jane and Thor and the entire Cullen family with them. I was happy that Tony made sure I had the biggest room that they had available on the maternity floor because everyone argued over who would stay with me overnight. I told them that I would be fine by myself and I had plenty of nurses that would help me if I needed it but no one would listen to me in the end the ladies won and they all stayed with me and tony was able to get an extra bed brought in for us and since Alice and Rose don't sleep Pepper and Angela ended up sharing the bed which was funny because Pepper talks in her sleep to. The next morning I was surprised to see my doctor there because I assumed that I would see which ever doctor was on call but she said that she would come everyday that I was in the hospital to check on me and the babies. They also had to weigh me everyday that I was in the hospital as well to keep up with my weight.

I've been in the hospital for 2 weeks and I each night someone stays the night with me. It's been 3 weeks since I've talked to Steve and I have been getting more and more stressed Nick has been coming to visit me every few days and each time I ask him have he heard anything he says he hasn't and that sometimes they can go weeks and months without a word from someone and that it only means that they are to close to call anyone. I lost 20 more lbs and they have been feeding me through the IV as well as me eating food also. Charlie came the day after I was admitted into the hospital and I told him that he could go back home but he will not hear. One day when I was arguing with him and telling him to go home he looked at me and said "Bells when you go home then I will go home but until then I'm here. I know that its nerve wrecking not knowing if your husband is ok but you can't be stressed out you have to have faith that he will come home to you and the babies. Until he gets here or you go home I'm here so if you want to cry then cry my shoulder is here. If you want to get mad and yell then my ears are here to listen and if you want to hit something then thats what I'm here for. I'm you daddy and I'm here talk to me tell me what I can do but don't stay stressed because it's only hurting you and those babies can't handle it."

I don't know what it was but hearing my dad say that made me sad and angry at the same time and I just finally let it all go. I looked to him with tears in my eyes and said "how could they make him leave us and they knew he was having babies, how could he leave us? I want to hate him and everybody else but I can't be mad at him, I know that its his job and he was just doing what he is paid to do. I know that he was a solider before we got together and that if they called he was going to have to leave but how could he leave us and not call? Why would he do that to me when I need him the most, when his babies need him?" My dad held me while I was yelling and we didn't even hear the door when it opened.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry that I left when you needed me the most." I turned to look into the eyes of my husband and all he could do was just keep telling me that he was sorry. My dad left to give us some privacy and Steve walked up to me and just hugged me and he wouldn't let me go. "I know that I shouldn't ask you to forgive me baby but I'm asking because you and the babies mean so much to me that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to you or them. I'm sorry that I left and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to call you but I was located to close to the enemies to call and I knew everyone would take care of you. I didn't call you before I came back because once the mission was over and I turned my phone on I had messages from everyone telling me that you was in the hospital and that you really needed me. I felt like the biggest ass on the planet because here is my pregnant wife at home pregnant with 3 babies and I didn't know she had been in the hospital for 2 weeks already. Had the mission not been completed I would have came home before it was over because I know you need me. I told Fury not to call me on anymore missions until the babies are at least 6 months old and I told him that if he had a problem with it that he can expect me to retire if I need to.

All I could do was just hug and kiss my husband. Not to much later after he arrived the nurses called my doctor to let her know that my husband was there. When she arrived she explained everything that was going on to him and she said that she was happy he was home because now maybe I will gain some weight back. I think my family decided to give us some privacy because they called and said they would come and visit me sometime tomorrow and Steve got beside me in the bed and for the first time in 5 weeks I had a restful night of sleep. The next day Clint and Tasha came to the hospital before everyone else and Clint even brought me flowers and they told me how when Steve found out that I was in the hospital that he literally freaked out and wanted to run to the hospital when the jet landed. The rest of my family arrived and they decided to do family night with me at the hospital. When things got a little rowdy one of the nurse came to quiet us down a little but Tony threatened to buy the hospital and kick the other patients out.

Finally after I was abled to go home April 30 after being in the hospital for almost 2 months. I have doctors appointments every week and my back is literally killing me. I have a baby shower scheduled for May 29 but everyone thinks that I will be lucky to make it past Mother's day which is tomorrow. When I woke up the next morning there was flowers and balloons everywhere in my room and around the condo. Steve fixed me breakfast in bed and he climbed beside me and we watched tv while he rubbed my feet for me. After lunch time he took me down the hall to the babies room and opened the door and our family was there and the nursery was finally finished and it was beautiful. Steve said he had a surprise for me in central park and so we all got into our cars and headed to the park and I was surprised that there weren't people at the park like it normally is I mean this is central park its normally full of families and couples but it wasn't. After we got out and he told us that he rented out the entire park so that we could take some pregnancy pictures that I have been wanting to take along with family pictures for the when the babies get older they will see how much love and support they have around them. It took a few hours for us to pose and once the photographer was finished Tony and Steve cooked on the grill while I enjoyed the rest of Mother's day with my family.

_May 28_

I've been having contractions off and on since yesterday and Steve rushed me to the hospital last night and they told us that it was just a false alarm. Steve knew that I was miserable and as much as I love the glow from my pregnancy I was just ready for the babies to get here already. The doctor told us last week at our appointment that if I went into labor soon then the babies would be perfectly fine. We have been going at it like rabbits for the past week at first Steve was scared of hurting the babies and the doctor told him that sex if perfectly fine all the way up until labor. I think that is all he needed to hear because we have not seen any of our family since our last appointment and finally Tasha broke in to make sure we were ok and what she walked in on I think will make her stop breaking into peoples houses so fast. Tony called and told us that if he didn't see us tonight for family night then he would break in and film us and post it on the internet. We knew he was serious so now we are getting dressed to have dinner with our family. I hope this is the last family night before I have the babies because I honestly think I cannot handle it anymore.

When we got to the tower we decided to catch the elevator half of the way to the family floor and take the stairs the rest of the way I looked to Steve and said "if this doesn't put me into labor then I will just wait until they are ready." He just smiled at me and kissed me and when we got upstairs everyone was laughing and making jokes because Tasha still could not look us in the face without turning red. Everyone was thinking of ways for me to go into labor and Tony had the chef prepare any type of spicy food he could come up with by the time we were done eating my mouth was in fire. Finally Alice who already knew how I was going to end up in labor told me to dance so everyone dance with me. An hour into charades sure enough I looked to Steve and said "um babe could you go downstairs and get the car?" He looked at me at me and for some reason I don't think he understood why and he said "why what for family night isn't over." I smiled and said "I guess my water broke to early. It's ok babies we can wait until daddy is done playing charades to go to the hospital." Clint was sitting right beside me and spit his pepsi out and looked to Steve and said "hey idiot her water broke take her to the hospital." By this time Alice was just smiling and everyone else was in an uproar and finally my sweet husband caught on and sent Bruce to go move the car and he picked me up and everyone else was following behind us while he carried me to the car.

I can only imagine how we looked when we got to the hospital cause my husband looked like he would faint at any second with and a group of people trying to follow us into the delivery room. We got here around 10 pm and Pepper called my doctor for me on the way to the hospital and she arrived at exactly 11 pm. They sent the anesthesiologist into my room to hook up the IV and and start my medicines for the C-section. We learned early on that I would not be able to give birth naturally so once I was prepped they gave Steve some scrubs to put on and they let my family come to give me kisses and tell me good luck and to say goodbye to sleep. They finally rolled me into the OR at 12:15 am and I realized that today was supposed to be my finally baby shower but I knew I was coming out of this room with 3 very special gifts. A few minutes after they rolled me in they was able to let Steve come in and a nurse had the camcorder for us in case my brave husband decided to faint at any given moment. The doctor told him "Steve whatever you do, do not look past the top half of your wife. We have the curtain their for a reason." He just grimaced and nodded not able to speak and he kissed me trying to tell me everything would be ok.

At exactly 12:42 am our son Steven Joseph Rogers II was born and weight 5 lb 11 oz and at 12:51 Charlie Antony Rogers was born and weight 5 lb 8 oz then at 1:00 am Daniella Marie Rogers was born and weight 4 lb 11 oz. When I heard their cries all I could do was cry in joy the doctor said that they all looked and their lungs sound perfectly healthy. Steve held them up so that I could give them all a kiss on the cheek and I told them all happy birthday. After the doctor stitched my stomach back up they took the babies to wash clean them up and show our family and since I was breastfeeding them I asked that they not bottle feed them. Steve walked out when they took our babies to the nursery after making sure they all had their bracelets on their legs and making sure they had all of their fingers and toes. Once they wheeled me to my room upstairs my family was in their waiting with balloons, flowers, cards, and stuffed animals. A few hours after they were born and they passed their second test my babies were brought to me and all of the family looked at them and snapped pictures Steve held Charlie while I feed Ella and Tony held Steven for a few seconds before Pepper took Steven from him.

After everyone held the babies the nurse made them leave and finally Steve and I were alone with our babies but only for another hour. At 5 am the doctor came in and asked me my pain level and I lied and they saw right past that so she had a nurse bring me something for pain that wouldn't hurt the babies but would help with the pain and she told me to get some sleep. She asked Steve did he want the babies taken back to the nursery and I said "no" before he could say something and then he looked to me and said "Baby you need your rest and you won't be abled to get a little bit of sleep if you are holding them. When its time for them to eat again they will bring our children right back ok." The doctor smiled and said "he's right but you really do need some sleep so that you can heal as well." Not much later after calling my husband a traitor for handing our babies over so easily I went to sleep. Before I fell asleep Steve climbed in the bed beside me and said once we get home you are going to wish for a nurse to come and take care of the babies so you can sleep."

A few hours later I awoke to listening to my husband talk to our littler girl. I turned around to see that she had a smile on her face and then her daddy tried singing to her and I knew in that instant that she would have him wrapped for the rest of his life. It gave me so much joy to see how well Steve was able to handle all 3 of them and I just fell more in love with the man that I would gladly give 50 more children.

* * *

><p><em>So guys tell me what you think of the names for the babies. I actually had to make up Steve's last name because I could find out what his middle name is so I just added his dad's name as his middle name. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am working on the next chapter but I don't know when I will have it up.<em>

_I know that this seemed like an excellent place to end this story but I'm sorry I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. (in my wicked laugh) Don't worry they will still get __their ending but I want to also tie up everyone else's endings even though this story is a Steve and Bella story I also introduce 2 new possible story lines Angela and Bruce as well as Natasha and Clint. If you would like for me to create a story for them please let me know who you would like to see fall in love first. _

_In the next chapter we see how Steve and Bella handle being parents and I think I will __continue the story at the hospital until they get home. Do you think they will hire a nanny or will Bella be so stubborn that she wants to do it all for herself._

_Also there will be a few twists to come in the next 2-3 chapters some of them good some of them maybe not so good._

_Please review let me know how you feel about the birth or how you feel about the story in general._

_Just to let you know that we are almost at the finish line for this story I'm sorry but it will end soon._

_Be sure to let me know if there is something or someone you would like to see before they live __their happily ever after._

_Until next time see you soon._


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you to dolphinmama06 and alice879 for your reviews and for following this story. Thank you to everyone that has read my story and that has followed it as well and please don't forget to review I love reading what everyone thinks of this story._

_In the last chapter the babies were born and I hope I did it justice and I hope you guys like their names. Steven II, Charlie, and Daniella._

_In this chapter Bella and Rosalie get to have a talk. Everyone that likes Twilight __knows how Rose would give anything to be human again and how she has always wanted children of her own. We get to see how she feels about Bella having not 1 but 3 babies. We also will see how Bella and Steve handle being new parents to 3 children._

_I don't own Avengers or Twilight._

_Please Read , Review and Enjoy. I don't have time to go back and check and correct any spelling or grammar errors so please ignore if you notice any thing._

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter please don't forget to let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

I can't believe that my babies are finally here and I can't stop staring at them and smiling. I gave birthday yesterday and you would think that I would be a nervous wreck with trying to take care of 3 babies. I guess you could say I have the best husband in the world because not only does he help but he changes diapers as well and he doesn't complain not one bit. I know this is just the beginning and things can easily change but I don't think they will and I have the biggest support system ever. My family has been absolutely wonderful and since Steve wanted to go home and shower and change he wanted to make sure that someone would be here to help me get around if I need to get up to use the bathroom he called Rosalie and I know this isn't easy for her so maybe me and her can talk. Once Rose arrived Steve gave me a kiss and told me he would be back soon.

Since it was time for the babies to be feed Rose handed me Ella since she is the smallest so she could be fed first. "Rose do you want to talk I know this can't be easy and I'm sorry if this is causing you any pain. If it's easier I will be fine by myself Steve won't be gone long and I could get a nurse in here to help me." Rose started to shake her head before I could say anything else "Bella I will admit that I'm happy for you I mean yeah I'm jealous and wish that I was the one that gave birth but I know that you will be a great mom. All my life or existence I have wanted to be two things a wife and a mother. One out of two isn't so bad. I have an amazing husband and a great life. I'm rich and beautiful and I would give it all up to be a mom. I am happy to finally be around babies again and I am happy that I have a great friend in you and I'm just hoping that you will let me babysit the babies whenever you need a break or whenever you need some alone time with your husband."

"Are you kidding me Rose I don't mind at all and you don't have to wait til I need a babysitter to come visit the kids. Beside what else is godmothers for other then to spoil their godchildren rotten." Rosalie's face lit up with what I said. "You mean it Bella I'm their godmother?" I nodded and told her "Steve and I have discussed this a long time ago when we first found out that we were going to have 3 babies we knew it was going to take someone that we knew our babies could look up to and someone that we would trust our children's lives with. The only thing is you will have to share responsibilities with not only Emmett but Angela Bruce. It was an easy choice you guys are still their aunts and uncles even if not by blood you guys are still family and that's what really means so much to us. Do you think that you can share the babies with them?"

If vampires could cry she would be bawling "Are you kidding me this is the best thing that I could ever ask for and I will take care of them as if they were my own. I mean it anything you and Steve or the babies need all you have to do is ask. I really don't know how I can thank you Bella I mean we weren't always on the best terms and I was always such a bitch to you and the fact that you trust me to be your children's godmother means more to me then you can ever begin to imagine. Thank you so much for trusting me and believing in me to be a good influence in their lives." "Rose its nothing I promise you save my life so many times its the least I could do to thank you. If it wasn't for you and your family I wouldn't be here and my children wouldn't be here so thank you Rose." "I gotta call Emmett and tell him to get his ass here and see his godchildren. I mean it Bella I know this will mean so much to him as well, although Alice may be a little put out with you for not making her their godmother as well." "Rose what makes you think Alice doesn't know and to her it won't matter because I know between the two of you I will have the best dressed children ever." "Yeah you are right about that because I already ordered them some clothes off line that should be at the house when I get back home. I was ordering things left and right when you went into labor the other night I was to excited to do anything else."

She went into the hall and called Emmett and she came right back and picked up Sj and Charlie and held and kissed on them and not once was I worried that she would get thirsty around them. I know she's always wanted to be a mom and this is the closest that she will ever come to having children of her own and thats why I trusted her so much. One Ella was done eating I decided to feed Charlie and by then someone knocked on the door and it was Emmett who walked in with 2 huge blue teddy bears and 1 huge pink one and he looked to me and said "thanks so much sis it means so much to me that you was willing to give me and Rose this chance and that you trust us." "Em it really is nothing and stop thanking me you guys. I know if something was to happen to me then Steve will need all the help and support that he could get and beside I'm not the best when it comes to fashion and Ella will need all the help that she can get."

Emmett walked over to Ella and picked her up and just looked at her so lovingly and I watched my gentle giant of a friend get wrapped around my baby girl's finger and I knew that once she got older if she asked him for the moon her uncle Em would do anything in his power to give it to her. I was still in wonder at the amount of people that I had and I knew they would do anything in their power to make sure my babies would be loved and protected what more could a parent ask for.

A few minutes after I was done feeding Charlie and as I was feeding Sj Steve walked in and ask "So sweetie did you tell Rosalie and Emmett the good news?" They both looked to him nodded and smiled and Emmett said "yes she did thank you Steve for believing in us and trusting us." Steve looked to Emmett and said "it was really nothing and my wife trust both of you and that's all that matters to me I trust her." Just to get the atmosphere off of the heavy subject I looked and said "so daddy and uncle Em what are you guys going to do when Ella gets her first boyfriend?" Steve looked like he was about to stroke out and he turned pale he said "baby please don't make me answer that." Emmett got this sneaky grin on his face and said "well I will kill him of course she is not allowed to have a boyfriend as long as I live." All I could do is laugh and Rose was giggling and she just shook her head and asked "well what about when the boys get girlfriends?" It was funny because both of the guys looked and said at the exact same time "well that's different." I asked them both "whats so different about girls having boyfriends from boys having girlfriends? If you think about it when the boys have a girlfriend thats someone else's daughter with a boyfriend." Steve smiled and said "well the difference with our sons having a girlfriend is that it is someone else daughter not mine. Why my daughter can't have a boyfriend is she is my little girl."

We discussed the difference all the way until lunch time when Steve asked me what I wanted for lunch. Not to much after he left my dad finally arrived he had some roses and stuffed animals and an envelope in his arms. My dad was working on a case that he couldn't get away from when Steve called to let him know I was in labor and he said the moment he could get away he was coming. He walked in the door and he put the things he was carrying on the counter that was in my room and he just had a look of complete awe to him and he just stared crying and I can count on one hand the amount of times I have actually seen my father cry and I still wouldn't use all of my fingers. He walked over to each Rose and looked down and saw Charlie and he just smiled and asked "which one is this one Bells?" I looked to him and said "well dad meet Charlie Anthony Rogers and Emmett is holding Daniella Marie Rogers and I am holding Steven Joseph Rogers II." "Bells you gave one of them mine and Tony's name? I can't believe it kiddo thank you I like the Charlie part but not the Anthony part so much." I smiled and he walked over to the bed and gave me a kiss on my forehead and said "I'm proud of you honey and I know you are going to be a great mother and I will always be here for you whenever you need me. As a matter of fact I was thinking about moving here so that I can be closer to you and the kids. I hated the fact that when Steve called and told me that you was about to have the babies and I wasn't close by and I couldn't come right then. Would you be ok with me living near by?"

I looked at him and smiled and said "dad I would love it and once you are ready don't worry about finding a place to stay you can stay with me and Steve or you could stay at our apartment at Stark tower you know I have plenty of rooms at either place." He smiled and said "well Bells I'm glad that you are happy about because I was going to move here even if you didn't want me to. I wouldn't be a great grandpa if my grandkids lived on the other side of the country and I would be a slacker in the spoiling area. I will stay at your apartment in the tower that way you and Steve can have some privacy and if you need me I will still be just a phone call away. Besides I didn't give you the best news yet, I already turned in my resignation last week and the job that I just finished was my last one. I already packed and sold the house and my things are here in New York in a storage. I have a realtor and she is helping me to find a place and all I have to do is look at a few places and decided if I want one or if I want to look some more. How do you feel about that?" I smiled and asked "dad how is that even possible I had no idea that you was doing all of this." He smiled and said "your old man has his way Bells I would think you of all people would know me better by now. So guys it's time for me to hold my grandkids so give them to me." He then sat down where Steve had been sitting before he left and Emmett gave him Ella and then walked over to me and reached for Sj and Rose sat Charlie in his arms as well. I got a few pictures of my dad and the babies and I felt a peace with how well my life was going.

_Two weeks later_

I had to stay in the hospital for a full week because on that first day when my dad got to town Rose and Emmett left so that me and my dad can spend some time together with the babies and I decided to be smart and stand up on my own and walk to my dad to pick Ella up since she was sleep I was going to lay her down in the bassinet. What a big mistake that was because once I laid her down I turned and tripped over one of the wheels of the bed and fell and with my luck I split my stitches and bleeding from my incision and they had to sew my stomach again and that hurt like hell. My entire family yelled at me and told me not to move on my own unless I had someone there to help me so I was a good little girls and did like I was told. Mainly because I didn't want to experience that pain again. The first night we were home was a little difficult because right when I was in the middle of some very good sleep Steve would come and tell me that it was time to feed the babies.

The upside to having a husband that never sleeps is he is so attentive to the babies and they rarely cry unless we are sitting down to eat. We talked about hiring a nanny and I told Steve I wasn't comfortable with having someone that I didn't know looking after my babies and when we were having this conversation it just so happens that Pepper was visiting. She said "guys I'm sorry for eavesdropping but you do realize that you have a family of more then 10 people and anyone of us would be more then happy to come and help you out with the babies and any cleaning that you need done. Beside I'm married to Tony Stark and before we were dating when I was just his assistant I did all of his laundry and cleaning so the only difference is that you have actual babies and Bella you are still doing the cooking and Steve helps you with the cleaning and taking care of the babies. I understand that you love being a mother but even you and Steve need help every once in a while. I want to help you so let me help you and Steve if you want to go and get a workout in go ahead and hang with the guys. I can call the rest of the ladies and Bella you can take a nap and we will handle everything and when its time for them to eat I know how to come and wake you up ok."

I looked to Pepper hesitant and before I could say anything she had Alice on the phone and Alice told her that her and Rose would pick Angela up on the way to my place. Steve came and gave me a kiss and told me that he wouldn't be to long and that he was just a phone call away. Pepper looked to me and said "Bella you should also think about pumping your milk and that way with some of those night feedings if Steve wants to feed them and let you rest you can feel more relaxed. Besides you can't take care of your babies if you can't take of yourself got it." She then called Tony and told him that Steve was on his way and once he is done working out they needed to go o the store and buy a breast pump and she told him that it would probably take all of the guys to figure out which one was the best. Before I laid down the ladies walked in the house and I was happy that when I had a chance to talk to Esme she was very supportive and she considered herself the kids grandmother and was just as happy that I considered everyone in her family as my family everyone except Edward of course. I gave them all a hug and went to check on the babies and after I saw that they all were still asleep I went to my room and laid down and I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you thought of Bella and Rosalie's conversation. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know it wasn't a lot happening in this chapter but I just wanted to make sure I hit some important topics with Bella and Rose.<em>

_Review people please ok it only takes a few seconds to tell me how you feel about the story or what you think or who you want to see. Also create an account its free and I can't thank my guest personally when you don't have an account._

_In the __next chapter there will be a shocking twist and it won't be easy for me to write but I am warning you now. _

_Until next time make sure you REVIEW!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you to everyone that has read my story and that has followed it as well and please don't forget to review I love reading what everyone thinks of this story._

_In the last chapter Rosalie and Bella had a conversation about the one thing that Rose has always wanted and Bella and Steve made Rose, Emmet, Angela, and Bruce the kids godparents._

_In this chapter there will be a shocking twist at the end so please don't get upset with me. The babies are now six months old in this chapter and how will Steve handle finding out the Cullen's secret._

_Please read review and enjoy. Also please remember that I don't always have time to go back and __check any spelling and grammar errors so if there is anything you notice please ignore it._

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers._

_Remember to let me know if you want me to do stories on either Bruce and Angela or Natasha or Clint._

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

I can't believe that my babies are now six months old and time has just flown by. I lost all my baby weight in no time and I have started to work out a little bit and I must say it feels good to get into shape. Once I was cleared to resume my normal martial activities Pepper and Tony was more then happy to babysit the kids for a few hours and Steve took me to a romantic dinner and when we got back to the house it was all over with. Since then the kids have been sleeping through the night for the most part and I have been thankful and my family still comes by everyday. My dad actually found a 4 bedroom 3 bathroom house not far from our condo and he has been dating this lady Sarah for the past 2 months and I must admit I love having my dad in New York. Plus he is finally happy and I love it. My mom and Phil came to New York to see the babies about 3 weeks after they were born and she has been calling every chance she can get and I've been emailing her pictures of the babies as well.

For our one year anniversary my dad kept the kids over night which I was very nervous about until Sarah and Pepper both volunteered to help him. So Steve flew us to our house in Malibu since I have yet to see it and once we arrived there were rose petals in each and every room. I have still yet to find how he pulled it all off because he had glass coving the swimming pool and had a table place on top of the glass and we sat outside and had a candle lit dinner under the stars. I absolutely loved how our house was decorated and in the kids nursery he showed me where he drew animals and jungle scenes for the boys room and Ella had her own room and he had her room painted in flowers and teddy bears and in the boys room there were two blue rocking chairs and in Ella's she had a pink rocking chair.

Our bedroom was way bigger then the one in our condo and apartment at Stark Tower put together. We had a fireplace with chairs in one are of the room and our bed was custom made and it was huge. He made sure our room was done in chocolate and baby blue which went together great. Our bathroom was pretty big to and it was marvelous and I loved the heated tile floors and the windows were frosted over and I love how open it seemed. Once we left the next morning to fly back home my dad said that the kids did very good for him and I was happy because I knew that they would be fine over night without me but I still missed them terribly.

Since Thanksgiving is in a few days Tony decided to host it at his house in Malibu and I was excited to see how the kids would like their new rooms and to see how Ella would do without being in the same room with her brothers. I first made sure it would be ok for the kids to fly and when their doctor said yes but their ears may pop but other then that they just may be a little fussy. Thankfully we didn't have to fly commercial and everyone would be able to fly on uncle Tony's private jet. Tony had enough room for the Avengers and Carlisle and Esme would also be staying with Tony and his friend James Rhodes would come over Thanksgiving morning and spend the day with everyone. I was excited because I haven't seen uncle James in a long time and since he was on Military business he wasn't able to make it to my wedding but he sent a check to the local children's hospital in mine and Steve's name. The rest of the Cullen's and my dad and Sarah would be staying at our house and I was thankful that we had the room and the rooms were done.

The flight went surprisingly well and the babies did good. They cried when the jet first started to lift-oft but once we were in the air and could get out of our seat belts we got them out of their seats and they were fine. When the jet landed uncle Tony had 3 limos waiting for us at the airport and we took all of our bags to the houses and decided to go out to dinner somewhere. We all showered and change clothes and Tony took as all Moonshadow's and it was an overall great restaurant and the fans that were there went wild when they saw all of the Avengers together which even I can admit is rare for all of them to hang together in public. Thank God uncle Tony had the foresight rent out the entire deck for all of us so once they were done signing autographs we sat down and ordered.

After dinner we went back to our house to put the babies to bed and we went down to the theater and decided to watch a movie and my dad and Sarah decided to go to bed early. After teasing my dad a little bit he said he would check on the kids for us after he changed into his night clothes. Instead of really paying attention to they movie we all just really talked more then anything and Alice pulled me to the side and told me that she thinks its time we told Steve about them. Steve and the Avengers still had no clue that the Cullen's were vampires. I asked Alice "how is he going to handle it. I mean you have to keep in mind that we have been together for more then two years and married for over a year and in that time I have not said anything to him and he may not forgive me for keeping something so big from him. I mean I can just imagine where his mind is going to go and what he will say. He will be upset with me for not telling him and even more upset because I trust you guys with our kids and I don't think I can do it."

Jasper walked into the kitchen where me and Alice was talking and he looked to me smiled and said "Bella everything will be ok just calm down your emotions are giving me a headache literally." I could feel the calm washing over me and Alice said "before you went off I was trying to explain to you that I have seen his reaction and you have to give your husband credit. His reaction is going to surprise you and he will not be mad at you. I swear sometimes you tend to think that someone will hate you or be upset with you. So now can we go talk to your husband?"All I could do was nod my head and when we walked back into the theater and I asked Steve to pause the movie because all of us wanted to talk to him about something. I glanced over at Rose and Emmett and they both smiled at me encouragingly I knew that heard every word that was said in the kitchen even with the tv being up so loud. I was actually surprised that Rose wasn't pissed that we were about to reveal their secret to Steve knowing that he would have to tell the rest of the team.

"Everything ok sweetheart don't tell me you are pregnant again already?" I just smiled at him and shook my head no "Steve we need to tell you something but you have to promise not to get upset with me for not telling you in the beginning." He looked to me and he started getting a little nervous and Alice said "Steve I think it would be best if I just spit it out because Bella looks like she might go into cardiac arrest any second. Ok well my family and I are vampires but you don't have to get scared because we don't drink human blood and before you ask we can go out in the daytime but not when the sun is out. Well technically we can go out in the sunlight but people would know we were different. We are also pretty old but we don't age pretty much like how you haven't aged. There are vampires that do drink human blood but we consider ourselves vegetarians and we can run super fast and we are really strong like the Hulk. Some of us have extra senses like I can see the future only it's based on someone's decisions. Jasper can control peoples moods by making them calm or angry and Edward can read minds of those around him."

Steve looked at all of them and said something that I will never forget "so you guys are like the PG version of vampires cool. So Em and Jasper can we play a game of football tomorrow with you guys using your full strength and speed I mean don't hold back at all." The guys laughed and I was able to relax once he leaned over and kissed me on my forehead. Then he looked over to Alice and asked "why are you guys telling me this now is there a reason that I needed to know now?" When he said that something clicked in my head and I looked over to Alice and asked "what did you see?" She grimaced and looked to Jasper and said "keep them as calm as you can." He nodded and Alice looked to the both of us and said "I saw Ella being kidnapped but I couldn't see who took her. " I couldn't even cry because of how well Jasper was keeping our emotions under control but the angry and shock was there. I looked to Steve and he grabbed my hand and said "we are just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen. We are going to have to go and talk to the rest of the team. I will go and ask Charlie and Sarah if they can watch the kids until we get back. Alice can you see anything happening while we are gone?"

Her eyes went blank and she shook her head no and Rose looked to the both of us and said "I can stay here and keep an eye out if it will make you guys feel better." I told her thank you and after that we loaded up into the Jeep and went to Tony's. Surprisingly when we got there everyone was still up over there and once again Alice told them what they were and no one was upset or mad. Bruce on the other hand thought it was funny to know that they thought they was strong as the hulk. When we told them why we was telling them now they decided to make sure me and the kids had protection 24/7 and we would stay in Malibu until the situation was handle. We all decided not to tell my dad and Sarah because we didn't want to ruin his relationship with her by my dad keeping such a huge secret from her.

After we explained everything to everyone I was anxious to get back home to my babies and everyone understood and Tasha and Clint decided to come back to the house with me and they decided that they would stay in the guest house that way they could keep an eye on our property because they knew Steve would keep an eye on the babies so that I could get some sleep. I seriously doubt that I would be able to go to sleep now with this hanging over us. When we got back I got me a bottle of water out of the fridge and decided to go and sit at the fireplace in my bedroom and keep an eye on the monitors that thankfully Steve had hidden in the rooms and the property. I was happy that the screen was hidden behind the painting over the fireplace.

Not much later Alice, Emmett and Jasper came into the room and sat down and tried to get me to lay down and get some rest. Emmett looked to me and said "sis I am truly hurt that you don't trust us enough to protect you and your babies. Have you forgotten that I am their uncle and godfather, you know I would do anything for you guys. All of us owe you and you forgave us so easily for leaving you and hurting you like we did. So just lay down and get some sleep because you won't be any good for your babies if you are not rested yourself." Jasper looked to me and smiled and said "he is right Bella how do you hope to take care of them if you aren't taking care of yourself. How do you expect to protect them when you are tired and hungry or cranky. So do us all a favor and go to sleep." Alice looked to me hurt and said "Bella I'm hurt that you have so little faith in us besides I will be keeping an eye out and especially around Ella no one will get their hands on my niece. So will you at least let Jazz help you get some sleep we've already talked to Steve and explained how if Jasper stays close to you he can help you sleep peacefully and soundly."

I got up and went to kiss my babies who were already sound asleep and then I kissed my husband who looked to me and said "baby everything will be ok and we won't let anything happen to none of our babies. How can you trust our family to look after our kids and not trust us to keep them safe? If there is something that you need to know I promise I will be the one to come get you but like I said everything will be fine. I don't want you stressing about this ok. Tell Jasper not to get to touch feely or I will rip his arms off of him." I smiled and went to lay down Jasper stood beside the bed and put his hands on my shoulders like he did for me once before in Phoenix and within seconds I was out.

The next morning I woke up showered and went to check on the babies and Rose was feeding Ella and Steve was feeding Sj while my dad was feeding Charlie. I went downstairs to cook breakfast for everyone and when it was finished Clint and Tasha walked in through the back door to grab them a plate and the culler's stayed upstairs and played with the babies while we ate. Not to much longer the rest of our family showed up from Tony's house and we decided on what we were going to do today. It was difficult deciding because everyone was on high alert and I didn't want to leave the house because I was so scared and since it was a cloudy day a great day for the Cullen's to go out the girls talked me into going shopping while the guys decided to go to a drag strip and race some of Tony's cars and Tony made sure we had a bodyguard for each of us and he had 2 guys for the kids which any other time I would have thought was a little much but not today.

I knew that Rose and Alice would be able to handle things pretty well but we had to keep up appearances for Sarah who was the only one that didn't know what was going on. When she asked "do you guys always have so many bodyguards with you?" Pepper looked to her and said "Bella and I are married to two of the most famous guys in the world you would be surprised with the amount of stalker crazy fans that try to come after us whenever we are out without the guys." That seemed to satisfy her even if it wasn't the truth but I just went with it. Angela was handling everything pretty well herself she said "I always knew there was something off about the Cullen's but I've never had a problem with them. They are very nice and fun people to be around but I must admit I like being around Emmett the most he is so silly."

While we were walking around Rodeo drive Angela and Sarah walked ahead to go into a jewelry store and I looked to Alice whose face went blank and I knew that she was seeing something and all of a sudden she shouted "NOOOO! Rose snapped to attention and the next thing I know a blur ran right past us and I looked into the stroller to make sure Ella was still in it and then I heard Pepper scream behind me and I knew she was pushing Sj in his stroller and my heart dropped. I turned around to see that my baby was not in his stroller and it seemed like my world stopped. Our bodyguards ran up and down the street trying to look for Sj and while they were doing that I looked to Alice and asked "who". She looked to me and she just kept saying "Bella I'm so sorry we. We honestly didn't think that he would do this to you again. We knew he would leave you alone or we though he would. Bella he's not working alone."

I looked and asked "who" again. She looked and said "Edward and Victoria."

* * *

><p><em>So guys heartbreaking right. It was hard to write. So please let me know what you thought of this <em>_chapter._

_Please no angry messages I promise in the __next chapter we will see Steve's, Bella's, Edwards, and maybe even Victoria's POV._

_I can honestly say depending on wether or not I get any reviews I may take a long time to write the next chapter. I'm just kidding I wouldn't do you guys like that but I really do want REVIEWS._

_Before you ask you have to remember that Bella moved to New York before Victoria was killed remember this story started after Bella finally came back around after the Cullen's left Forks._

_Until next time.._


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you to everyone that has read my story and that has followed it as well and please don't forget to review I love reading what everyone thinks of this story._

_In the last chapter Sj was kidnapped by Edward and Victoria and in this chapter we see the different POV and everyones race to find and get Sj._

_I do not own the Avengers or Twilight. _

_Read, review and enjoy._

_Please remember that I don't have extra time to always go back and check any spelling or grammar errors so if you see or notice any just please ignore them._

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

BPOV

It's been a week since Sj was kidnapped and each day it is harder every time I go into his and Charlie's room and look over at his empty crib. All I can think about is the day he was taken away from me and I keep going over what I could have done differently and each time I just think that maybe he would still be here if I didn't leave. After Alice told me that Edward and Victoria were behind Sj's kidnapping I remember that I had forgotten to ask what the Cullen's had decided on Edward's fate. I remember asking Emmett one day and he said he would tell me after my wedding and honeymoon and I was so happy about finding out that we were pregnant that when we came back from our honeymoon that I didn't think of it anymore.

Right after Sj was taken Rose called Steve and within minutes Jasper and Emmett arrived and they tried to follow the scent but it was cut off because they had a car close by. So for the past week Alice has had a blank look about her face searching for my son and she gets glimpses but each time she thinks she's figured out where they are located it quickly changes but she is sure of the fact that Sj is alive. Steve has barely stopped to take a break he will check on the babies in the mornings and then he is gone the entire day with the rest of the team. They insists on staying close by I've tried to tell them just go but they are scared to leave me and Ella and Charlie alone for a full night. I tell them that the Cullen's are still here and they won't leave until Sj is back in my arms. I think that Steve is blaming himself and I've tried to tell him that he can't keep an eye on the babies 24/7 eventually he will have to leave to go on a mission when this is all over with.

I was surprised that even Fury had almost the entire S.H.I.E.L.D workers in different places of the world searching. I'm thankful that we have so much support with family and friends and even people that we don't know personally looking. Fury made this top priority and he's even been in New York helping the police there as well since we decided to stay in Malibu until Sj is back home. My dad wanted to call out of work but I told him to just go back and him and he can help Fury in New York because if they Find Sj there then he will need his grandpa close by. I also knew that if he stayed behind then it would be harder for the Cullen's to work and try to keep up appearances for my dad and Sarah.

Alice walked into the room and said "Bella I'm looking and all I can see is Sj being held and Victoria is about to make a phone call soon. I don't know if she will be calling you are someone else but if I can pick up the numbers that she dial I might can track them that way. If she calls you try to keep her on the phone for at least 30 seconds like your uncle Tony said and Jarvis will be able to trace the call. Whatever you have to do to make her think that no harm will come to her as long as you get your son back. At the end of the day we are taking them both down but she doesn't have to know that." I nodded my head still in thought, I've been trying to figure out why now why would they come and get my son now. What have they been waiting for I realize that there were plenty of chances for them to take him why wait until we had a lot of security. Was it because they were planning around Alice's visions or was there another reason.

SPOV

I feel like I've failed my wife and son. I know that she doesn't see it that way and that she would never blame me. I feel like I shouldn't have let them leave with just a security team but I thought that they would be fine. I mean what are the chances that they would pick that time to come and take mine and Isabella's son. Was this some sort of sick joke because she didn't choose him he had to take our baby boy. All I could think was if I get a hold of him vampire or not I was going to kill him no if ands or buts about it. Edward Cullen was a dead man.

How do I help my wife she has this sad look and this look of defeat about her every time she walks into their room and my heart breaks for her and for my son. She is such a good mother and this has literally turned her world upside down. I know I have to be strong for her and that makes it all the more difficult. Even Ella and Charlie wasn't happy and energetic like they normally are and I guess that they miss their brother too. Natasha looked to me and said "Steve Bella just got a phone call from Victoria and the phone is tracing so we should get back to Tony's and see where the signal came from." My heart lifted with this and I just hope and pray that I can put my son back into my wife's arms soon.

EPOV

I can't believe that we were able to pull that off. I have her son and she will have no choice but to take me back. If she don't then I have no problems killing her son I mean why would she even name him after his father what kind of name is Steve I mean really. To bad I had to involve Victoria but hey she would do anything to get Bella back since she feels it's Bella's fault that James is dead. I waited until she went to hunt and took off with the baby and he's been crying since the day that we took him from Bella. Even I can admit that he is a cute baby and I've made sure to take good care of him because I know when she takes me back she will make sure her son is ok. It wouldn't be Bella if she didn't I know she is a good mother and if she wants we can take the other two when she takes me back and we can be our own family. If she want's more kids I could always find ways for her to have more babies.

VPOV

That bastard I can't believe I trusted him and now he has taken that baby from me. He is so dead he will not get away from me a second time. His time is up just wait until I get my hands on him. I can't believe what I am about to do but I realize that I need to call Bella and try and help them by getting her son back and kill Edward Cullen. I'm just happy that he had her number and gave it to me so they wouldn't see him involved.

I got my cell out and dialed the number he gave me I waited for a break in the connection. _Hello _"can I speak to Isabella Rogers?" _This is Isabella _"I know you have no reason to list to me and believe what I am about to tell you but I just want you to know that I had your son until Edward took off with him." _What do you mean you had him? Who is this? _"It's Victoria and all that I ask is that you let me help you get your son back and in exchange your word that you, your, husband, the Avengers, or the Cullen's won't hurt me can you promise this?" _Why would I want your help and why would I promise you something like that for it to bite me in the ass and for you to come after me or my family again? _"Listen I know you have no reason to believe me or a word I say but I think I may know where they might have went to but we don't have a lot of time." _Fine but if this is trick I will kill you myself. I'm assuming you know where I live so you need to come here I'm not dumb __enough to want to meet you alone. You come here and if you play one game one trick my family will get you understand? _"Yes and I can be there within the hour." I ended the call hoping that I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my existence._  
><em>

BPOV

"So how did I do?" Alice smiled and said "Bella you did amazing and now all we have to do is let the team know whats going on and pray no one kills her before we get the information that we need." Jasper walked into the room by that time and said "Steve and the rest of the team or on their way. They should be here in a few but it is important that you don't let Victoria trick you because then she could kill you and it could be a set up to take any one of your other babies or to take them both along with you. We will not leave you alone with her not even for a second."

A few minutes later Steve walked into the house and asked me what did Victoria want and after I explained to him and the rest of the team Tony came up to me and slipped something in my hand. I looked down and saw that it was a bug and a tracking device he took my shoe and place both of them on the bottom and then looked to me and said "don't worry about it falling off this is just incase for some reason this is a set up and they take you. We will be able to find you and hear everything that is said but you really have nothing to worry about I just want to be prepared and ready for anything."

SPOV

I don't know if I should be happy that this Victoria lady is willing to help us or if I should be worried. I mean after all she did take our son and I am still planning on killing both of them but mostly Edward. I just want my son back and for my family to be whole again. I am willing to work with her as long as this is no set up whatever it takes to get our son back. Isabella was starting to look hopeful and I just hope this does't come back to bite us in the ass.

VPOV

I stopped when I got to the edge of their property I didn't want them to think that I was trying anything stupid. A few seconds after I got there they sent to big vampire along with the blond haired one. Both of them looked at me daring to make one false move so they could have an excuse to kill me and I resisted the urge to run. I let them grab me and they took me to the guest house where Bella and the Avengers were waiting. She was sitting on the couch beside her husband and she looked like she hasn't slept in days let alone eat anything.

She looked to me and said "so why should I trust you and not have them kill you now?" I was surprised that she didn't hesitate and that she got right to the point. "I know you have no reason to trust me let alone believe me but I let Edward trick me and it is not easy to trick me. I do think he went some island that he said he had you and no one could find you. He seems to think that no one will think to go back there because the hose was destroyed."

BPOV

"Are you kidding me. How could we not think of Isle Esme Victoria you better hope to God that he is there. If he is not and this is just a joke you will see a side of me that no one has ever seen you got that." I looked to the Cullen's and the Avenger and told them "we have to find a way to get me on that island but alone. Before any one disagrees I'm considering the fact that he can't read my mind and once I have Sj I don't care who ends his life just as long as Edward Cullen does not make it off that island alive."

Everyone looked to me in shock and Alice looked to me and said "Bella that is a good idea so lets just hope he is there." I looked to Tony and said "How fast will it take to get to Rio and how quickly can we get a boat?" He looked to me and smiled and said "now I am shocked that you even have to ask, how soon is like now we can take one of S.H.I.E.L.D's jets and I'm sure I can buy a boat when we get there." He looked to Victoria and said "you are coming with us and if you have sent my niece into a trap you will suffer in the worst way you can imagine and I will make sure you survive it so you can keep suffering.

_10 hours later_

Since we took one of S.H.I.E.L.D's jets we made it to Rio two hours sooner then if we would have taken uncle Tony's plane. When we arrived we checked into a hotel that was near the docks and we had Victoria with us because we didn't want to take any chances with her. Emmett, Jasper and Rose kept Victoria in the room with them while the rest of us finished our plans. We didn't want to say anything in front of Victoria about the bug and tracking devices in case this was a trap then we would still have the upper hand. When we got to the dock Tony gave me a quick lesson on how to drive the small watercraft and told me to make sure I didn't get the bug to wet or it would be hard for them to hear what was going on. He was still trying to get the waterproof part perfect. Steve looked to me and said "baby just promise me you will be careful and don't let on that we are nearby ok. I can't lose you as well I love you." He gave me a quick hug and kiss and they helped me into the boat and I was on my way in the direction they pointed.

EPOV

I had finally gotten Sj quiet I don't know if it was the island that made him calm down or the fact that he has been crying for 7 days straight. While he slept I though about mine and Bella's reunion and I know that she will be angry at me for taking her son but once she realize that I was just doing this for us she will forgive me. I've forgiven her for not taking me back at first so it was the least she could do for me. I already bought us a house New Zealand where we could live peacefully and happily. It was a big enough house for me her and the babies and I can always add on if she wants more children. Now it was time for me to wait for Bella.

She's a smart girl and will figure out where I am and she will come to me and we could pick right back up where we left off before I left Forks. I heard a boat in the distance and figured it was the people that took care of the house whenever my family would come for a visit because I asked them to bring some baby formula and baby cereal and baby food since Sj was almost out. I also thought about changing his name to Ej which makes more sense and he looks more like an Ej. I looked up as the boat got closer and I couldn't believe my eyes. My Bella has come to me at first I had to make sure I wasn't seeing things but I was sure it was her and she looked a little thin and sleep deprived. I rushed outside and helped her out the boat and said "Bella I knew you would come to me, I knew you figure out where I was and you came."

BPOV

"Yes Edward I came to you. Where is Sj?" He looked to me and smiled and I wanted to beat that smile off his face but I knew that I had to go along with it so that I can get my son and we can go home. The team and the Cullen's were waiting to hear me say hey Sj and that would let them know I had him and that it was time to come get us. "He's fine Bella he is asleep. It took a while to calm him down he's been crying for days and he hasn't slept in just as long. I think he knew that you was on your way because he went to sleep not even an hour ago. Come on in so we can talk." He grabbed my hand and it took a lot of strength on my part not to snatch my hand away so I smiled and said "ok but let me see Sj first. I've missed him so much I just want to hug and kiss him."

Edward looked to me and said "ok but first I wanted to talk to you about changing his name to Ej and making all three of them Cullen's. I know it might seem quick but I've missed you and I have no problem with taking care of you and the babies. So what do you say?" I tried not to call him a deranged idiot but I looked to him smiled and said "sure that sounds fine to me. Now are you going to let me see our little Ej." This seemed to please him and he said "of course. After you see him you should really try and get some rest you looked like you haven't taken care of yourself and like you haven't been sleeping. Do you want me to fix you something to eat while you spend time with Ej."

I looked to him and said "yes that sounds great." I knew that this would probably be my only chance to say the code for the team to come. He took me to the room and I was shocked to see that this room was set up almost identical to the boys nursery back at our home in Malibu. I realized that our house has been done for a while that we just never had much of a chance to spend there and he could have easily broken in before the security cameras and alarms were put in place. I knew in that moment that he has been planing this for a while I didn't know vampires could go insane but it looked like Edward Cullen was the first. I smiled and said "wow Edward I can't believe how beautiful his room is everything looks wonderful." He smiled and said "thank you I want you and the babies to feel right at home with me and where we live. Why don't I go and get started on fixing you something to eat."

After he walked out of the room I rushed over to the crib and I made sure I could hear Edward moving around in the kitchen and I remember Tony told me I don't have to talk loud and that they would be able to pick everything up. I looked down in my arms and said "hey Sj mommy has missed you so much. He looked up at me and smiled and my world felt right again and I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and reunite him with Ella and Charlie. Within minutes Edward rushed into the room and said "Bella what have you done. Why are my family and your family coming here. Did you forget that I could hear the thoughts of those that I am use to further away then if it is someone I'm not use to. You will not be going back to them and if you try to leave me I will kill everyone of them and our babies to do you hear me?" I looked to him and said "Edward what are you talking about no one followed me here I made sure of it."

Before I could finish that sentence Emmett ran into the room snatched me and Sj into his arms and rushed us outside while the Avengers, Jasper, Rose and Edward fought. Once Emmett made sure that me and Sj were fine he went back in to help his siblings and the Avengers. Carlisle stayed outside with me while he checked Sj over to make sure he was fine. Carlisle looked to me and said "Bella I cannot continue to apologize for the actions of my son but I can promise you that it will end today. Sj is fine he just needs some extra TLC and maybe a little bit of fluids because he is close to being dehydrate which I'm guessing is because of the crying and this island." I looked to him and said "I don't hold no one but Edward responsible for his actions and Sj will get plenty of love from all of us especially me." With that Carlisle went into the house to help everyone which by then there was nothing left to do.

A few minutes after it had begun everything was over and Tony burned the house down to make sure Edward died for good. Steve walked over to us and he kissed me and Sj both and said "baby I'm proud of you, you handled everything well and now we have our son back safe and sound. Let's go home." We got on the boat and rode back to the hotel where my children would be reunited.

* * *

><p><em>So you guys tell me what you think. Did I do the POV justice and before you ask I will discuss Victoria's fate in the next chapter.<em>

_So Edward Cullen is no more how do you feel about that. _

_Also in the next chapter the babies will finally be reunited after a week away from Sj._

_Please Review and tell me who or what you may like to see before their happily ever after._

_Until next time.._


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in over week I have been __extremely busy but I promise to have the last chapter up soon. Please don't forget if you want to see Bruce or Angela's story or maybe Clint and Tasha's story let me know and I will get started as soon as I am finished. I am also thinking about doing a possible Avengers and Justice League story. I promise to let you know._

_Thank you to everyone that has read my story and that has followed it as well and please don't forget to review I love reading what everyone thinks of this story._

_In the last chapter Bella and Steve finally got Sj back and with the story finally coming to an end soon very soon we are really just checking in to see how well the family is doing._

_In this chapter it will start just talking about things leading up to the babies 1st birthday so I won't be going into too much detail before then but I will put enough and then it will jump to their birthday._

_There may also be a very special and exciting surprise but in a good way I promise._

_I don't own the Avengers or Twilight._

_Please remember that I don't always have extra time to go back and check and correct any spelling or grammar errors. So if you notice something different please just ignore it._

_Read review and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

In the last 6 months since we got Sj back Steve decided to make sure anytime I leave the house with the kids that one of the Cullen's would have to be with me constantly. I told him with Edward dead that the threat is gone and we no longer have to worry. When we got back to New York the Cullen's gave Victoria a chance to join their family. I actually like that they gave her a second chance and she has been doing great and even decided to try the Cullen's diet. I'm smart enough to know that I still shouldn't let my guard down around her and be in a room alone with her and the Cullen's agree with me. Even if they didn't agree Steve would not even think about it and its best for everyone the kids especially.

Although we didn't celebrate Thanksgiving we were very thankful to have Sj back home safe and sound. We decided to stay in Malibu for Christmas and the Cullen's brought the land that was available beside us and they started building a house as well and it is finished. I know with the 7 of them that it would be done quickly and they had it finished 2 weeks after the New Year. In between the time we got Sj back and Christmas it was a constant thing to go Christmas shopping just about everyday. Some days the guys would watch the babies so that we could go shopping and other days we would take them with us and let them see the Christmas lights.

One day Steve and I had a family trip for just us and the babies. Even though he could take care of us by himself he decided to hire a few bodyguards so that he wouldn't have to be on constant watch. He wanted us to be able to enjoy ourselves and I understood that. We took the kids to see Santa and then we spent part of the afternoon at the park and it was a beautiful day and we had fun as a family. The weather is much nicer in Malibu then in New York. The night before Christmas we all went to Tony's house and had family night.

Thor decided to read everyone's favorite Christmas story _The Night Before Christmas _you would think that with how loud Thor talks that the babies would be scared of his voice and it is actually the complete opposite. I loved watching him interact with them because he is so big but he is very gentle with them. I remember the first time he tossed Charlie in the air I thought Charlie was going to fly through the ceiling but he just thought that was the funniest thing in the world. Ella especially loves her uncle Thor, I think it's because he started singing some song that his mom sang to him when he was a baby. While he was reading Angela, Rose and Pepper held and played with the babies and not long after Thor got done reading we laid them down in one of the guest bedrooms. After we got the kids settled we decided to watch _A Christmas_ Story and once it was over with we went home and got to sleep.

Christmas morning after the babies got up we fed them breakfast and gave them their baths. While we were bathing them Emmett dressed up as Santa Claus and once we made it back downstairs the rest of the family had made it over from Tony's house and they had 4 cars full of presents for the Toys for Tots Foundation that we would be delivering to local children's shelters. We opened our gifts while we waited for a trailer to be delivered so that we could put the gifts for Toys for Tots on it and not have to take so many cars. The kids got so many toys it was crazy and we decided to have some delivered to our condo in New York and if they got a lot of the same gifts we decided to out them on the trailer with the rest of the toys.

Everyone was shocked when Bruce proposed to Angela and I can honestly say no one was expecting it. I was happy that Bruce and Angela have each other, they compliment each other perfectly. Both of them are smart and quiet and they make the perfect couple and they are truly happy. I was especially surprised that the guys had bought a bracelet for Ella with their symbols on them. The Cullen guys decided to get her initials in pink, purple, and yellow and my dad got her a charm with a heart on it. The bracelet was absolutely beautiful it had a shield, hammer, arrow, radiation symbol, a triangle arc reactor symbol that actually glows, a circle arc reactor symbol for war machine because James wanted her to think of him as her uncle as well, her initials and a red heart and the inscription read _our beautiful Ella who lights all of our worlds._ I knew that when she got older that this bracelet would mean a lot to her and I know it will make her smile when she is sad. Clint also told me that whenever she needs him to kick a boy's ass when she get older he will be more than happy to shoot him in the eye with an arrow. What can I say there is never a dull moment with my family.

Steve got me a ring with mine, his, and the babies birthstones and names engraved on it and he designed it so that we can always add more birthstones on it for when we have more children. I got Steve an autographed Babe Ruth graded 4 baseball with the display case and all of the guys was drooling to touch the ball. After we were done with gifts we went to children's shelters to give away the gifts and after we were done we went out for dinner. For New Year's Charlie watched the babies and we all went to times square to watch the ball drop and Tony threw a party back at headquarters that we went to but didn't stay and since Charlie was keeping the kids all night we went home and spent so time alone together. For Valentine's day Steve sat up a scavenger hunt and he got me the usual balloons, flowers, candy and he also got me a diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. I got him a coin collection set and a case to display his coins and a 1949 signed picture of the Brooklyn Dodgers and I could tell that he was in love with both gifts.

_The babies 1st birthday_

I have been planning the babies birthday party for the past month with all of the women. We would be celebrating their birthday in Malibu and decided to have it at The Aquarium Connection in Los Angeles and we decided to rent the entire aquarium out for 4 hours. We knew that 4 hours would be enough time to check out the different displays and also play a few games and we also decided to hire a photographer to take pictures and film their birthday. I looked to Alice and said "I would much rather plan my wedding all over again. I swear it seems like we are going way overboard for a 1st birthday party." Alice just looked to me and smiled and said "oh Bella I promise it will all be worth it and the babies will love it I promise."

I was still hesitant but I knew if they loved it then it would all be worth it in the end. We decided to fly to Malibu a week early and make sure we take care of any last-minute details that we would need to handle. The babies all started crawling right after Christmas and last month they started walking and I literally wanted to cry because they are growing up so fast and pretty soon they won't need to be held and carried anymore. When we landed the women and I went back to mine and Steve's house and the guys took the babies with them to the Cullen's house because they haven't seen it yet. When me and the women flew here for a day to check out the possible venues we got a tour of the Cullen's new house and it was extravagant and I loved it.

We decided to go to the aquarium and make sure they had everything ready and planned and when we left from there we decided to grab some lunch. It was hectic because while we were planning the babies birthday party we were in the middle of planning Angela's and Bruce wedding. They are getting married July 19 and having their wedding here in Malibu so after lunch we went and checked out some possible wedding locations. Angela looked to me and smiled and said "Bella how do you handle being an avenger's wife and a mother to 3 babies?" I looked and smiled "Ang you will adjust. It may take a while before you do but you will." I think she was asking because since the press found out that she was marrying the Hulk they literally had a field day and wanted to know what the Hulk was like in bed which to me was very rude.

Alice jumped in and said "hey you get the best of both worlds fame and love and for some that's hard to do." "Alice I'm not worried about the fame and the love is special I never thought that I would be with someone 14 years older than me. I mean he is 36 and I'm 22 but at the end of the day the heart wants what it wants and Bruce is the love of my life." I smiled at what Angela said because there have been times where the press tried to say I was with a man old enough to be my grandfather which to me was funny because I never thought of it that way. I mean you have to admit he is Captain America and nothing about him looks old. Rose smiled and said "that's true and you guys forgot about fortune I mean Alice and I are rich because of how long we've been around and Alice is great with investments. All of your men make great money-saving and protecting the world, I mean if you think about it they make enough money for your great-great-grandchildern to live their entire lives well off and comfortable. I know that's not the reason that any of y'all are married to them but even you can admit that its nice that you won't have to worry about living paycheck to paycheck."

After our conversation we went home after finding Angela and Bruce a perfect venue for their wedding and Tony decided to take us all out for the evening. Esmé and Carlisle volunteered to keep the kids for us tonight so that we all could have a fun kid free evening. We went to Catch and it was nice to take in a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean while we ate our dinner. After dinner we decided to go to the Santa Monica Pier and we rode a few rides and played some games at the booths. After we left we went back to Tony's and ended up watching Tony and Thor wrestle in which was hilarious because Tony was in his Iron Man suit because he said it wouldn't be a fair fight if he didn't wear it against the god of thunder.

Today is the babies 1st birthday and I am excited and scared all at the same time. Thankfully everyone let me and Steve have some family time with them before they came so when we got them up I went downstairs to start breakfast and while I was cooking Steve had them in the playroom which we had to make with all of the toys that they got for Christmas and he played with them. After I was done with breakfast we put them in their high chairs and let them feed themselves and we all ate breakfast together and they played and giggled and cooed while they ate. After we were done with breakfast we took them upstairs to give them their baths and put them in their birthday outfits. Not much later after we got their clothes on Jason walked in the house to tell them happy birthday. Jason decided to take a room in the guest house whenever we came to Malibu and I told him that he was more than welcome in a room in the main house but he said he liked for us to have or privacy and he didn't want to walk in on us one day like Natasha did.

After Jason came in the house about 30 mins later the rest of the family started arriving and Emmett and Jasper seemed more excited for the babies birthday then me and Steve did. Alice wanted to change their clothes every 2 hours but I put my foot down and told her that "they are babies not models." Emmett got a good laugh at this and said "I told you she wasn't going to go for it Alice." She looked to me and said "they could be models if you want them to." "Alice we are not putting my babies in anymore spotlight then necessary. When they get older the press will watch their every move because they are the children of Captain America so let them live as kids and when they are old enough to make that decision then it will be for them not for auntie Alice. Got it?" She backed up with what I said and nodded her head I think my tone told her that this was not a subject I would change my mind on. A little while later we put the babies down for their nap so they wouldn't be so fussy during their party.

Me and the women left not too much longer that so that we could go and oversee the decorations and pick up the cakes and balloons and make sure we had all of their gifts on one area. Once we got there everything was pretty much set up perfectly all we had to do is add our other decorations and put the cakes where we wanted them. The main cake that we had been a 4 tiered cake done in an aqua blue with fishes and starfishes done in all colors and then they had seen weed and sand all over it. Then for their individual cakes Ella's was shaped like a starfish and done in pink and purple with happy birthday Ella on it. Sj's was shaped like a frog and its colors were green with red spots. Charlie's was shaped like Nemo off of finding Nemo and his was in Orange and white stripes with a blue background. We sat the cakes on a square table that also had the plates, napkins, and drinks. The aquarium gave us a number to a caterer that they use for big events and we decided to go through them and they would be arriving with the food tied the balloons to the backs of the chairs and the aquarium had a video that they thought the kids would enjoy and it was a cartoon like movie so I just hope my babies like it.

Once we were finished the caterers arrived and sat up another table to place the food on and ten mins after they arrived the men showed up with the babies and Bruce had Angela's brothers with him. Clint brought his 3 nieces and Thor brought Jane's best friend 2 boys and after everyone was settled we decided to eat lunch first. Once everyone was done eating lunch Thor, Emmett and Jasper slipped out of the room for a few minutes. When we were looking at one of the tanks filled with sharks Thor, Em, and Jasper came back in a Nemo custom, crab, and shark customs. We knew who was in the crab custom the second he started to talk and it seemed Thor was extra loud and even the aquarium employees laughed with how loud he was talking. I was holding Ella who climbed out of my arms to walk to the crab and the photographer started snapping pictures left and right. Once Jasper and Emmett walked over to pick Sj and Charlie up I took out my phone and got a few pictures of the guest and some of the tanks and of babies.

They took us to watch a dolphin do a few tricks as well as a sea-lion and all of the kids loved the sound the sea-lion was making and I got a few pictures of all of them laughing and giggling. Once we were done walking around looking at all of the different fishes and sea life we decided to sing happy birthday and cut the cake. Once we cut the main cake we sat Ella, Sj, and Charlie in the high chairs that they guys brought from the house and we put their cakes in front of them and the photographer recorded everything and it was funny watching their first bites of cake and once they realized they literally tore into their cakes and love every bit of it. Once they were done we took them to the bathroom to get them washed up and into clean clothes and once we came back they put the video in. Once the video was over we let the babies open their gifts. Once again they got a crazy amount of toys and clothes. After everything was finished we helped clean up and gave all of the kids that came goody bags and we decided to take them to the park.

I must admit my babies had a great birthday but next year I am so not throwing a big party like this again.

* * *

><p><em>So guys please tell me what you think and please let me know what story you would like to see once I finish this one.<em>

_I'm thinking maybe just one more chapter will complete this story and I must admit I like and I think I did pretty good so far for my first fan fiction novel and it is a crossover at that. Two for one._

_I hope you enjoyed the babies birthday and I will hopefully have the last chapter up soon._

_Don't forget to review._

_Until next time..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you to everyone that has read my story and that has followed it as well and please don't forget to check I love reading what everyone thinks of this story._

_In the last chapter they celebrated the triplets birthday and I'm sad to say that Captain America and Bella's story has finally come to an end. I hope you truly enjoyed their story and you may get to hear about them again in any future stories that I write about any of the avengers._

_I hope you guys will continue to follow any of my future stories as well and I must admit that I am very proud of myself 28 chapters done within a little over a month. I thought it would take me 3 months to finish but it didn't._

_I'm thinking of doing the Avengers and Justice League crossover with the title __**The Avengers of Justice. **I will also do a glimpse into that story as well at the end of this one. Be sure to let me know if you think its something that you want to read._

_If you haven't checked out that new Avengers preview I suggest you do that as soon as possible because it looks so good and it comes out close to my birthday. I can't wait!_

_I don't own Twilight or the Avengers._

_Please remember that I don't always have the extra time that I would like to have to go back and correct any spelling or grammar errors so if there is something just ignore it._

_Please read, review, and enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

A few days after the party we went dress shopping for Angela's and Bruce wedding. Since she already had almost everything except her dress that was all she needed and we already had her bachelorette party planned and she has attended her bridal showers. I was happy that it wasn't me going through all of this and since I've been through it before I helped her as much as I could. She mad me her matron of honor and her wedding colors would be light green and purple.

Angela decided on a gorgeous white mermaid gown that was strapless and it hugged her figure beautifully at the top and around her waist and hip and once it got to her knees it flared out. She had green diamonds that covered the top and a purple bow around her waist. For our gowns she had decided on purple with green sashes and our bouquets would be green and hers would be purple. We all loved everything that she decided.

_July 19 The wedding reception_

I must admit that I cried at Angela and Bruce's wedding it was so beautiful and Bruce is so sweet. Angela cried so hard we didn't think that she would be able to say her vows and poor Bruce thought that she would run **_down_** the altar and leave him standing there. After the wedding we changed into our light green summer dresses and watched Angela and Bruce's first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Banner and her father was crying as well as her mother. After they cut the cake they left. Bruce was taking her to India it a place that both him and her have always wanted to go. When we got home we checked on the babies since Charlie stayed at the house with them so that we could go to the wedding.

About 3 months later back in New York we took the kids to central park and it was there that I shared my good news to Steve when we were sitting on a blanket having a picnic. Since the babies 1st birthday I have been feeling under the weather and I went to the doctor when we got back from Malibu and the doctor said that it was just a summer cold and so I haven't thought any more about it until one morning over breakfast I lost everything I ate and I decided to go back to the doctor. Steve has been on 2 missions since their birthday party but they were both quick and he was gone no longer than 2 weeks altogether.

Steve has been really worried but this morning I felt fine enough for us to spend a day at the park. Steve looked to me and said "sweetie are you sure you feel fine? I mean what did the doctors say the other day? This can't be normal." I looked to him and smiled and said "oh its normal alright." "What's that supposed to mean? Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or not?" "Steve everything is fine and completely normal and you will see what I am talking about in about 6 more months." Thank God he caught on quicker then he did when we were in Paris and he just got a big cheesy grin on his face and said "really?" I nodded my head and he literally jump in the air pulling me up with him and I think he forgot that the press was watching or maybe he didn't care but he kissing me all over my face and neck until one of the bodyguards cleared their throat and he snapped out of it.

"So when are you do and have you told anyone yet?" I smiled I knew he would be happy but I wasn't ready for him to try to jump my bones in public. "We are due March 11 and no I haven't told anyone yet. I was waiting on the right time to tell you." "Please tell me that we are not having triplets again. I mean don't get me wrong I want plenty of more kids but I don't know if I can handle 3 at one time again." I smiled and said "no we aren't having triplets again." He smiled and relaxed until I told him the special part "would you settle for twins." When I said this one of the bodyguards chuckled at what I said and Steve couldn't stop smiling. "It's not 3 at one time but 2. If you think about it this will be a walk in the park compared to 3 at once.

When we got home we put the babies down for a nap and decided to go to Stark tower to tell the family the good news. Steve looked to me and asked "is it normal to have more than one baby multiple times?" I looked to him and smiled "no, not so close together like this. The doctor thinks that because of the serum that was injected into you is the reason but that is also nothing to be concerned about. You did say you wanted a lot of babies and the way I see it is when the triplets are 8 we will have 10 kids if not more than that so I think 8 babies is a good number to stop at what do you think?" He smiled and said "no I think we should keep going at least until you are 35." I gave him a look of pure hell and he just busted into laughter.

When we went to the tower to tell our family our good news of course they were excited. We were even more excited when Jane, Angela and Pepper all announced that they was pregnant to a we couldn't wait for the babies to grow up together. Jane told us that when she makes it to her third trimester she will have to go back to Asgard to give birth since she was pregnant with a god's baby. I hated that we would miss her but I completely understood. Thor is king whenever his father takes his Odin Sleep so he needed to be in Asgard around that time. Bruce was concerned about possibly passing his gamma radiation on to the baby but Angela said they would take it one day at a time and the baby's father is one of the best doctors on the planet. Steve and Natasha are still together and I must say I was throughly surprised that they are considering how they fight like cats and dogs on a good day. Everyone is happy and that's all that matters.

6 months later

"Come on baby push you can do it." I glared at my husband ready to kill him and said "excuse me you aren't the one with you legs spread from east to west trying to push not one but 2 babies out." All the doctors and nurses that was in my room laughed at what I said and my husband looked a little embarrassed. We found out that we were having boys this time and I knew that Ella would feel so lonely if she was surrounded by boys constantly. Luckily for her Angela and Bruce was having a girl and so was Thor and Jane. Pepper was having a boy and said that she would love to have at least 4 kids but my uncle was a nervous wreck her entire pregnancy. Every time she would get sick he would as well and the guys picked at him constantly especially my dad.

Finally at 1:21 p.m Joseph Emmett Rogers was born weighing 7 lbs 8 oz. At 1:25 Dominic Jasper Rogers was born weighing 7 lbs 7 oz. A few hours after I had my babies I was feeding them when my dad came in with our other babies so that they could meet their new brother's. My dad had a big grin on his face and looked to me and said "congratulations Bella they are handsome. You will never guess who is up here giving birth as well?" I smiled and said "Pepper?" "She's not the only one Angela is to and Thor came to the tower before you went into labor and said that Jane gave birth to a beautiful healthy girl that they named Emma Faith. I couldn't stop smiling I was so happy for everyone and I looked to Steve and said "hey I guess we will be able to have some huge birthday parties in the future." The Cullen's came into the room after I said that and Emmett and Jasper both were so happy that I gave the babies their names. I wanted to include Bruce and Thor's names but since they were starting their own families I thought it was only fair for their wives to use their names. I couldn't wait to see and hold the other women babies as well and I know our babies will be closer than ever as they get older.

_4 months later._

We were all at the tower having a family night which even I can admit is a little difficult with 9 kids around. Angela and Bruce surprised everyone when they had twins who came as a surprise to them as well. They didn't even know she was pregnant with twins until she was giving birth and the doctor said she saw another head. They had 2 girls that they named Mia Hope Banner and Madelyn Grace Banner. Pepper and Tony named their son Howard Anthony Stark after my grandfather. Jane was so happy to be back home although she loves Asgard she hates that they have someone with her constantly when Thor isn't around and most times its his ex-girlfriend Sif that always talks about when her and Thor was dating. Jane told us that she finally had enough and looked to Sif one day and said "look bitch I don't care if you work alongside of the warriors three Thor is my husband for when you forgot and I am having his child not you. I have the wedding pictures right here from when we had our wedding here and I can see why he dumped you. You are so full of yourself and from now on you will no longer be around me looking after me because I don't trust you to keep me and my baby safe.

Aside from laughter we were all shocked because Jane doesn't cuss so this had to be something that was really bothering her but I was proud of her standing up for herself. It's hard being a superhero's wife because you are constantly talked about and judge and people will make up stories just to have a few minutes of fame. I think everyone was shocked stupid when Clint and Tasha announced that they were having a baby and that Tasha's due date was Christmas. We were all happy for them but just shocked and my uncle Tony said "when did you guys stop fighting long enough to get pregnant. I feel sorry for this baby because for the baby's mobile what will y'all have a couple of guns and arrows swinging?"

When everyone roared with laughter Tony didn't see when Clint pick up his bow and an arrow and shot the cup that was sitting in Tony's hand. "See I think I proved my point" was all that Tony said and we had tears in our eyes. I love my family.

**_The Avengers of Justice_**

All of a sudden the international warning lights goes off declaring a state of emergency. Tony rushes over to answer the call and it happens to be J'onn the Martian Manhunter "calling for all heroes. It's an unknown space carrier with a creature onboard with grave power, that consumes planets." Tony then asks J'onn to patch in a link showing the ship. Tony blurts out "it's Galactus!" J'onn ask "so you know of this creature." Tony says "yes I do, we have battled him many times. He is a very dangerous and powerful opponent. "

Tony asks J'onn for his location and J'onn replies "I am in a watchtower hovering above the Earth." So J'onn ask Tony "do you need a way here?" Tony's response is "no I have my way. However can you get my team there." J'onn says "team?" "Yes we are the Avengers Earth's mightiest heroes." Tony then disconnects the call and looks to the team and says "ok Avengers assemble. Your ride is on its way and you will be debriefed once you arrive at the destination. I have to make a few stops along the way to grab some people.

* * *

><p><em>So I hope everyone enjoyed Steve and Bella's love story and I hope you liked the sneak peek into <strong>The Avengers of Justice.<strong>_

_Don't forget to let me know what you thought of Stella the love story of Steve Rogers and Bella Swan._

_Until next time.._


End file.
